


Reading the books - Sorcerer's Stone

by spirithorse16



Series: Hogwarts reads the books [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 134,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse16/pseuds/spirithorse16
Summary: Umbridge finds some books detailing the life of one Harry James Potter
Relationships: Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Hogwarts reads the books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779118
Comments: 194
Kudos: 546





	1. The Boy Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review, I will try to update on Tuesdays, Wednesdays & Thursdays  
> I'm currently moving all my stories over from fanfiction.net  
> I'm a moving all of my stories from Fanfiction.net to here, I have 5 complete chapters 
> 
> Normally I would update on Tuesday, but because I'm moving everything across, the next new chapter will be posted on Friday
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly 

Umbridge stalked through the halls of Hogwarts, looking around for students to punish, she was in a foul mood. Harry Potter had once again been spreading his nasty little lies. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and in front of her were a stack of books, with a letter on top. Picking up the letter Umbridge read it

_Dear Professor Umbridge_

_Please find with this letter stories detailing the life and_

_adventures of one Harry James Potter, also find_

_enclosed a list of people to invite to the readings_

_Yours Sincerely_

_ASP_

Umbridge all of a sudden found her bad mood evaporate instantly, picking up the list she read through the people to invite and then looked at the first which was titled, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ Smiling she picked up the books and made her way to her office

* * *

_The following day_

"Ahem" coughed the toad

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up from their breakfast.

"Uh oh," said Ron "What does toad face want now

"Yesterday, I was sent some books about the life of our own Mr Potter," said Umbridge with an evil smile

As one the entire student turned to look at Harry who blushed a brilliant red. There was an instant uproar,

"That's inhumane" shrieked Hermione

"Albus, you can possibly allow this," said McGonagall

"I'm sorry Minerva, but I was overruled," said Dumbledore sadly

At that moment the doors to the great hall opened and in walked, Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones and Percy Weasley who steadfastly ignored the death glares from his siblings.

"Ah Minister, glad you could come," said Umbridge

"Certainly Dolores," said the Minister "At last we shall get the truth" he finished with a nasty smiled towards Harry.

Then the doors to the hall opened again and in walked, Mr and Mrs Weasley along with Bill & Charlie, both of whom shot their brother nasty looks, they were followed then by Remus Lupin with a big black dog, Alastor Moody, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What is the meaning of this," said Umbridge sounding shrill

"After you informed of this last night, Dolores," said Dumbledore, "I thought would invite more witnesses"

"Of course, the more the merrier" sniffed Umbridge

"Well if everybody is ready may I read first," asked Dumbledore taking the book without even waiting for Umbridge to reply reached out a took the book and opened it to the first chapter.

 **"The Boy Who Lived."** Dumbledore read out in his booming voice

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

_Uh oh_ thought Harry "I thought this was just about me at Hogwarts, are we going to be reading about my home life as well

"It would appear so my boy," said Dumbledore

"Oh goody" mumbled Harry

McGonagall frowned whilst Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Boring" yawned the twins again

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made [...].**

'What's a drill?" Asked Neville

"It's a Muggle tool used to make holes in things," answered Hermione

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck,**

"Lovely," laughed Fred and George

**which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.**

_Well Petunia hasn't changed much_ thought Snape snidely

"Wow stunning" yelled the twins and Lee Jordan

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion, [...] was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Small," asked Fred grinning

"Yeah he was the size of a small whale when we saw him," said, George

Ron and Harry both snorted in response whilst the rest of the school looked at them

"Dud is many things but small is not one of them" laughed Harry

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"And what do they mean by that," asked McGonagall dangerously

**Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"Not a word!" Hermione exclaimed exasperated.

The Ravenclaws all nodded in agreement.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"A child-like what exactly?" asked McGonagall narrowing her eyes

**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his highchair.**

"What a horrid child," said Molly Weasley

**None of them notices a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"And so the news begins to spread," muttered McGonagall sadly realizing what day this was.

Sprout and Pomfrey also dabbed at their eyes

**At half-past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"What an awful child" muttered Sprout to McGonagall who nodded

' **Little tyke,' chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

"He really is anything but little!" Fred and George laughed causing Harry to snort

"Fred! George!" Their mother glared at them.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

"Professor McGonagall" yelled Fred, George and Lee Jordan

"Messers Weasley and Jordan be quiet" barked Professor McGonagall

Mrs Weasley glared at the twins who seemed unfazed

**For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realize what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Stupid muggle," Draco Malfoy said quietly so only Slytherins could hear him. They snorted in amusement.

**Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"Not particularly quick is he," said Fred

Harry chuckled,

**As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the [...] in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said _Privet Drive_ — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps _or_ signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind.**

"One track mind that one," said Lee to George & Fred

**As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in [...].**

"How's that strange" asked Ron

"Muggles don't wear cloaks, Ronald," said Hermione

"Oh Yeah" replied Ron

**Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people!**

"It's what most people where," said a pureblood Ravenclaw

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it.**

"This guy is an idiot." sneered Zacharias Smith from the Hufflepuff table

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Definitely a one-track mind," said Ginny

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an [...] even at nighttime.**

"Really? Well, how do they get their mail?" Asked Mr Weasley

"Other muggles deliver it by hand" explained Hermione gently

**Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning.**

**He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Wow this guy" began Fred

"Really is the life" finished George

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

"What? Did you read that right? He actually walked?" Harry asked so seriously is made 3/4 of Hogwarts laugh.

"Yes, Harry my boy that's what it says," Dumbledore replied looking amused.

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Oh that's more like it," said Harry, making a few people snort.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed an [...] of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

" **The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

" — **yes, their son, Harry —"**

**Mr Dursley stopped dead.**

"Pity he didn't" muttered Harry

Hermione and Ron exchanged a worried look

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone,**

"A what? This is the second time a telephone has been mentioned?" Asked a first-year Slytherin.

"It is a device that Muggles use for talking to each other over long distances. A bit like Floo calling except they can't see each others face," explained Hermione

**and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"In the Muggle world it might be, but here in the wizarding world it is," explained Bill Weasley.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

"He doesn't even know your name?" Shrieked Hermione, Molly and Minerva.

"Calm down Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Professor. He knows my name now," Harry said trying to calm the angry women down.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Harvey Potter, Harold Potter, not really got much of a ring to them" snickered Fred

Harry snorted in amusement

**There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that**

_'There was nothing wrong with Lily.'_ Snape thought sadly.

"There was nothing wrong with Lily!" Shouted several professors, Amelia Bones and Remus.

Harry and the Weasleys all just glared at the book.

… **but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"Poor guy," muttered Harry.

" **Sorry," he grunted,**

"Wow he knows the word," muttered Harry

The Weasleys and Hermione exchanged worried looks.

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare,**

" **Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

Those who hadn't already figured out what days this was gasped.

**And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"I'm surprised he fit," said Neville Longbottom, looking surprised at himself

He nervously started to turn red.

"Go, Neville!" Yelled the Weasley twins.

That made a few people laugh.

**Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"Oh no!" Yelled Fred.

"How can someone-" George began.

"Not approve of imagination!" Fred finished.

They both look truly terrified which made everyone laugh.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"Were you there all day Minerva?" Asked Pomfrey.

"Yes," she replied sadly.

" **Shoo!" said Mr Dursley loudly.**

"Not going to work," the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan all sing-songed at the same time causing the Gryffindors to laugh.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"That's the same look that you normally give us," said Fred.

"Well maybe if you two would focus more on school and less on pranks I wouldn't need to look at you two like that," sniffed Minerva.

The twins looked appalled at the suggestion. Their mother gave then a stern look, which they then, in turn, sent her twin innocent smiles. Ron and Ginny snorted at that.

**Was this normal [...] behaviour? Mr Dursley wondered.**

"No but it is normal McGonagall behaviour," stage whispered Fred across the Gryffindor most whom promptly chuckled

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Guess we know which house he wouldn't be in," said George Weasley

"Thank merlin" muttered several Gryffindors

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Not something to be proud of!" sniffed Molly.

Minerva and Pomona nodded their heads in agreement.

**Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

" **And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"That isn't even funny," snorted Lee Jordan.

" **Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

"People really should've been more careful, we could have been discovered," Molly said.

"Molly dear, people were excited. We had very little to celebrate for all those years," Arthur tried to explain.

"Still," Molly sniffed.

Arthur just sighed while the twins stifled giggles.

**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

"I'm honestly surprised he put all of that together," Harry stated to general amusement.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was just as surprised. "The stupid muggle actually connected the dots on his own."

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying [...] cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

"Bit of a wuss isn't he?" Ron asked Harry who promptly snorted into his glass of pumpkin juice.

**"Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Harry glared at the book.

Snape was slowly getting angrier and angrier the more these disgusting people disrespected Lily.

" **No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

" **Funny stuff on the news," Mr Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

" **So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"She doesn't seem very nice," whispered Colin Creevey to his younger brother Dennis.

" **Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."**

Most of the student and adults looked offended at that.

"Didn't know we were some kind of crowd" sniffed Sprout crossly

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead, he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

" **I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

" **What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

" **Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Actually back then, it wasn't that common. In the wizarding world anyway," said McGonagall. "But after You-Know-Who's downfall, it became a popular name."

"Really how come" asked Harry curiously most the hall looked at him open-mouthed

"What," asked Harry nervously

"You'd kinda just defeated You-Know-Who mate," said Ron

"Oh," Harry blushed as many people, especially the Slytherins sniggered.

" **Oh, yes," said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

Hermione rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but feel worried. She didn't like the way these Dursleys behaved. She had a bad feeling about them.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.**

"I definitely couldn't of sat there that long." Several people said.

**It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"What were you waiting for professor?" asked Katie Bell?

"I'm sure you'll find out soon Miss Bell," answered Minerva.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"There is nothing wrong with being a wizard!" 3/4 of the hall shouted.

Many people glared at the book.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…**

**How very wrong he was.**

"I wish he wasn't," muttered Harry so quietly only Ron and Hermione heard.

Once again Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks.

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"How could you sit still for that long?" questioned Ron.

"It's called patience Mr. Weasley." Minerva replied tersely.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

Several people smiled at the mention of Dumbledore.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"Oh, I knew. I just didn't care," Dumbledore replied happily.

Several people snorted or laughed at that.

 _'The look on my Aunt and Uncles faces if the neighbours were to see him.'_ Harry thought to himself, it brought a small smirk to his lips.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.**

**He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Cool Professor. Where did you get it from?" The Weasley twins exclaimed excitedly together.

"I made it," said Dumbledore, with resulted in many impressed looks.

"Wicked!" The twins exclaimed together.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,**

Dumbledore chuckled at the name.

"I take it that isn't the name of it Professor?" Hermione inquired.

"No, the correct name for it is Deluminator."

**until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

" **Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Knew it!" The twins shouted.

"No one doubted you," said Ginny amused

**He turned to [...] at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead, he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

_'Of course, I was.'_ McGonagall thought to herself. Thinking of two of her best students. _'They didn't deserve to die so young.'_ She thought sadly.

" **How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

" **My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

The hall laughed at that, even some of the Slytherins.

Umbridge and Fudge however did not look amused.

" **You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

" **All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

" **Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Well, you can't blame them, Minerva," said Sprout.

" **You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Those years were bad," said Lupin

Many of the adults in the room nodded.

" **I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"No," said Harry very loudly

"LIES" screeched the toad

" **It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" Asked all the purebloods.

"Muggle sweet" said Hermione

" **A what?"**

" **A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

Draco rolled his eyes.

" **No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

" **My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

Everyone flinched except for Dumbledore, Harry, Remus and Moody.

"It's just a name!" Harry shouted. "You might want to get used to it because I have no problem saying the name so I'm sure it will be in all of the books

Nobody looked very happy about it especially the children of the death eaters

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"It's because there is no reason to be. It's not like he's going to jump out at you if you say it," Harry said.

"Most people don't say it mate," Ron said carefully knowing how his best friend felt about that.

"I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

" **I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

" **You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because you're to noble to use them," said Hermione.

" **Only because you're too — well — noble to use them."**

"Hermione thinks like Professor Minnie!" Fred and George shouted.

Hermione blushed. 'There are worse people to be like.' She smiled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor! What did I say Messieurs Weasley?" McGonagall asked sternly.

Under their mothers fierce gave they morphed their faces to look apologetic. "Sorry professor."

McGonagall sniffed and nodded. Molly gave them a look that said she'd be watching them. The twins just grinned.

" **It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Ew!" Many students exclaimed.

"Too much information," said Ron going green

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. Do [...] know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Everyone shot Harry pitying looks which he ignored by staring at the table.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true.**

**Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

Several Slytherins rolled their eyes.

" **What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.**

More pitying looks which Harry continued to ignore.

**The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

Most of the professors looked down sadly.

Sprout, McGonagall, Aurora Sinistra and Poppy Pomfrey had tears in their eyes. So did a majority of the female Hogwarts population.

Harry just looked down at the table

Hermione grabbed his hand in a comforting gesture.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

" **Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

"I still don't want to believe it," muttered Minerva sadly.

 _'Me either professor.'_ Thought Harry.

Snape was trying to keep up his blank unreadable mask. Thinking of Lily and hearing of her death was breaking his heart all over again.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

Everyone turned to look at Harry who still hadn't looked up.

Some looked at him sadly or with pity others such as Colin in awe.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

" **It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all, he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"That's what I would like to know." Several people muttered.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Both knowing why seeing as Harry told them at the end of their first year.

 _'You'll all find out soon enough.'_ Harry thought to himself thinking of his conversation with Dumbledore when he was in the hospital wing.

" **We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never**

 _But you do know_ thought Harry bitterly

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

" **Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

" **I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"What?" Several people yelled.

"You can't leave him with those horrid people!" Angelina Johnson yelled.

"The Dursleys are Harry's only living blood relatives. I had no other choice," said Dumbledore in a tone that said that that was the end of the discussion.

Many people still didn't look happy at that.

" **You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, but I'm taking Professor McGonagall side on this one," said Harry seriously.

Several of the teachers exchanged looks. Just how awful were these people towards Harry?

The horrible feeling in Hermione's stomach grew.

" **It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

Most people looked shocked that The Boy Who Lived was left with just a letter.

"A letter!" Screeched Hermione. "You expect him to understand everything from a letter!"

"Miss Granger please calm yourself," said McGonagall even though she agreed with the Gryffindor.

"I can't believe you, Albus!" Molly cried out. She had tears falling down her face. _'Poor Harry,'_ She thought sadly, fuming that he was stuck with people who if what they read so far is any indication aren't the nicest people.

Dumbledore continued to read before anyone else could shout out.

" **A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Unfortunately," muttered Harry.

His best friends sent him sympathetic looks.

" **Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

 **Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course.** **But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

Hermione and Molly did not look amused at that thought.

The twins did however, they snickered picturing Harry's head popping out of Dumbledore's robes.

" **Hagrid's bringing him."**

" **You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Harry, Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

Hagrid beamed at the three of them.

Umbridge looked disgusted. _'Filthy half-giant.'_

" **I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Hagrid beamed again while Dumbledore sent him a small smile.

" **I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Wicked!" exclaimed half of the Hogwarts male population.

Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys."

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"How cute," said 3/4 of the girls.

This caused Harry to blush whilst the boys sniggered

" **Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

" **Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

Harry smiled at the mention of his godfather.

The big dog barked at that causing the trio, Ginny and the Weasley twins to laugh much to the confusion of everyone else.

" **No problems, were there?"**

" **No, sir — [...] house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

Several girls including Romilda Vane cooed at that causing Harry once again to turn red.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead, they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

The hall turned as one to look at Harry as he instinctively touched his scar.

" **Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

" **Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

 _'Unfortunately.'_ Thought Harry.

" **Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

" **Even if I could, I wouldn't.**

"I would," muttered Harry, thinking about how annoying it was when people stared at his scar.

**Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"I didn't want to know that," said Malfoy and many people nodded in agreement.

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

" **Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

" **Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

" **S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

"Thanks, Hagrid," smiled Harry

Hagrid just smiled fondly back

" **Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.**

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back [...].**

"You left him on a doorstep!" shrieked Molly Weasley

"I assure..." began Dumbledore

"Assure, assure," said Molly "It was November and I'd like to remind that there were still death eaters roaming around"

Once Molly had calmed Dumbledore resumed reading 

**For a full minute, the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

" **Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

" **Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike [...]. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar, it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"How on earth did you sleep through that?" Asked Neville.

Harry shrugged, he has no idea.

" **I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner, he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of [...] sped back to their street lamps**

Once again the Weasley twins looked excited, whilst Hermione looked interested

**so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

" **Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

"Yeah I'm going to need it," said Harry

This earned yet another worried glance from Hermione and Ron

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky [...], the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous,**

"Those were the days," muttered Harry

**not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles,**

Snape winced in sympathy

"That is a horrible way to wake up," Hermione stated looking irritated.

**nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley…**

Most of the teachers and a few of Harry's friends were glaring at the book.

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: [...] Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"That is the end of the chapter," Dumbledore announced into the silent Great Hall. "Minerva, would you care to read next?"

"Of course Albus," Minerva replied grabbing the book from Dumbledore.

Everyone sat looked to Professor McGonagall in silence waiting for her to begin reading. They were all curious as to what they would read next.

Harry, however, was not looking forward to it, knowing they would read about his home life

Umbridge was also unhappy. ' _We read nothing to show what a horrible little liar he his,"_ she thought angrily


	2. Chapter 2 - The Vanishing Glass

**"The Vanishing Glass,"** read Minerva.

The teachers sat up, they were interested to hear about his accidental magic 

Harry just looked at the table, he didn't want people knowing about his home life

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"Boring," said the Weasley twins in unison

Both their mother and head of house gave them looks, which they ignored 

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.**

Most of the hall snorted, 

"Quite dramatic aren't they," said Neville to Harry

"You've no idea" muttered Harry looking at the table 

Hermione felt a bubbling feeling begin in her stomach, 

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bonnets**

The Great Hall howled with laughter.

"That's accurate" laughed Harry looking up from the table

**but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle,**

"The bicycle lasted 3 days" Harry announced to the hall

3/4 of the hall burst out laughing

**on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"Why not" demanded Hermione rounding on Harry

"Not a fan of my picture being taken," said Harry, once more staring at the table

Snape narrowed his eyes he was sure Potter was lying

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

Snape winced sympathetically but sneered quickly to cover it up. _'Petunia hasn't changed'_ Snape thought bitterly.

" **Up! Get up! Now!"**

"Ooh not fun," winced Ron

The horrible feeling Hermione felt grew even larger.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

" **Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"We hate to tell you this Harry," said the twins in unison grinning "but it wasn't a dream"

Harry rolled his eyes "I know that now"

"Impressive memory, Mr Potter," said McGonagall

"err thanks," said Harry awkwardly

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

" **Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"Give him a minute" snarled Ginny

" **Nearly," said Harry.**

" **Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon.**

"They. Made. You. Cook?" Hermione asked in a deadly calm voice. "How old were you when that started?"

Harry shrugged nervously. "I don't know. Since I was about 4 I think"

Red began to spill on to her cheeks. Molly Weasley, McGonagall and Ginny all looked as equally angry.

**And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"Duddy?" Fred and George yelled then started laughing so hard they fell off the bench.

The rest of the hall snorted. 

**Harry groaned.**

"I don't blame you mate," Ron said sympathetically.

" **What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

" **Nothing, nothing…"**

**Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten?**

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them,**

Ron shuddered. "Why'd you have to mention spiders?" he whimpered.

Harry grinned, shrugged, and patted Ron on the arm comfortingly. "Sorry mate."

**put them on. Harry was used to spiders,**

Hermione turned to Harry. "Why would you be used to spiders?"

Harry didn't answer, he just gestured to the book grimacing at the table,

**because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,**

"What does a cupboard have to do with anything?" Ginny asked Harry, confusion written all over her face.

Harry didn't answer. They would all know soon enough.

**and that was where he slept.**

The silence that followed was deafening

"YOU SLEPT WHERE" shrieked Hermione, causing several people on either side of her to scoot further up the table

"ALBUS YOU SAID HE WOULD BE SAFE" roared McGonagall at the headmaster

Dumbledore didn't say anything, he simply waited for McGonagall to stop shouting at him, 

Most of the DA looked furious

"Mate why didn't you say anything," said Ron, poking Harry

Harry shrugged, "Never came up"

Even the twins looked furious,

Eventually, the hall calmed down and McGonagall began reading again

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents.**

Dumbledore's Army glared at the book.

**It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise**

A few people snorted.

"I think he used it once and broke it," said Harry once again to great laughter

**unless of course, it involved punching somebody.**

"That better not mean you," said Ginny glaring at the book

**Dudley's favourite punching bag was Harry,**

3/4 of the hall snarled at the book

McGonagall, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Hermione were both turning red again

 **but he couldn't often catch him.** **Harry didn't look at it, but he was very fast.**

"You bet he is!" Oliver Wood shouted proudly, breaking some tension accidentally.

Fred and George whooped, breaking some of the tension brought on by Oliver's sudden shout. "Youngest seeker in a century!"

The rest of Gryffindor house cheered with them.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard,**

Many growls echoed around the Hall at the reminder. Ginny snarled ferociously, Harry looked at her,

**but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"No that would be James," said Remus smiling sadly

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's,**

The growls started again

Harry looked around the hall _I almost feel sorry for the Dursleys_ he thought to himself _Almost_

**and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

"More like eight times bigger," snorted Ron to general amusement.

Molly and Arthur were both still to upset about the way the Dursleys treated Harry to reprimand him.

**Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair,**

"James," said Remus smiling at Harry who smiled back

**and bright green eyes.**

"Lily," Remus said with a smile.

Harry again returned the smile.

' _Oh, Lily.'_ thought Snape 

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape**

"Why?" Hermione asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

**because of all the times, Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

More growls,

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

Ron looked at Harry, shocked. "You liked that scar?"

"That was before I knew what it really meant. Once I found out why I had it and realized that everyone would stare at me for it, that's when I started hating it," Harry replied back.

Snape gave Harry an appraising look,

 _'Just trying to get more attention and sympathy.'_ Umbridge thought.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

" **In the car crash when your parents died,"**

"THEY LIED TO YOU!" Hermione shrieked looking livid.

"Hermione it's fine! I found out the truth, please calm down!" Harry tried to calm his friend who seemed to be getting angrier every paragraph they read.

Hermione looked as if she was about to protest but she saw the pleading look on Harry's face and thought it best to drop it.

Remus, the professors and the elder Weasleys all looked just as angry.

Molly and Hermione were glaring so fiercely at the book Harry thought that it might explode.

**she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"But how would you learn?" Hermione demanded.

The Ravenclaws looked appalled at the thought of not asking questions

Harry just shrugged and looked back to the book. _'I guess I can say goodbye to all my secrets.'_ He thought.

**_Don't ask questions_ ** **— that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

" **Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"Were going to do that every morning" sing-songed the twins

Harry grinned at them

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place.**

Harry tried to pat his hair down which didn't work but succeeded in several Gryffindors to snort.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

Snorts and snickers rang around the Hall as people laughed.

"Oh wow, what a stunner," said Fred and George

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

Everyone burst out laughing at that.

"Where has this sense of humour been hiding from us, Harry?" Fred gasped out in-between laughs.

Harry grinned at him. "Somewhere far away from you to corrupt it, I'm sure."

Ron snorted.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

" **Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

Everyone was shocked that a child would receive thirty-six presents.

"I don't even get thirty-six," Malfoy huffed, frowning. _'Filthy muggles.'_ He thought.

" **Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

The twins and Lee snorted.

" **All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"You aren't telling me that he actually does that?" Hermione questioned with a revolted look on her face.

"Does that really surprise you, Hermione?" Harry asked. The adults looked appalled

Hermione just huffed then looked back at the book

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another _two_ presents while we're out today. How's that, Popkin? _Two_ more presents. Is that all right?"**

"You've got to be kidding me! That is no way to raise a child!" Molly shouted.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…"**

Hermione and the rest of the Ravenclaws looked offended at his math skills, while the Slytherins sneered and everyone else snickered or snorted.

" **Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

" **Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

Harry rolled his eyes.

 **Uncle Vernon chuckled.** " **Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"Dear god, that's encouraging him!" said Irma Pince the librarian.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control aeroplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

Several pure-bloods asked "What?" but were shushed by the rest of the students.

"If anyone doesn't understand something muggle related, please feel free to ask me during a break," Charity Burbage told the hall.

Several students nodded.

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"Uh oh what did you do" asked Fred grinning

" **Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

Snuffles growled and Remus looked like he wanted to shout at someone.

Hermione and Ginny sniffed angrily.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

Ron looked at his best friend sympathetically.

" **Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

"Honestly!" Grumbled Hermione.

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws, and Tufty again.**

Several people snorted at those names.

" **We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

" **Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"Do they ever call you by your first name?" Dean asked looking upset.

Harry thought about it for a moment before he replied, "On occasion."

"Wait," Ron said. "Marge, isn't she the one who..." He trailed off.

"Yes," Harry said trying not to laugh.

Ron and the twins, who knew about the incident before Harry's third year started laughing.

Hermione looked like she was trying to suppress a laugh. _'I can't blame them really. They treat him horribly!'_ Hermione thought.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

Molly looked as if she would either start shouting soon or crying again.

"I don't think you're a slug!" Fred stated seriously.

"Yes, he looks more like a flobberworm." George stated just as seriously.

The Gryffindors who heard started laughing. Even Harry cracked a smile.

" **What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"**

" **On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

" **You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"Of course not! That would make you happy!" Hermione huffed, crossing her angrily across her chest.

 **Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.** "

 _'That's how she always looks.'_ Harry thought.

**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"It's not like he's going to blow up the house," Ginny frowned.

"Ya, Harry isn't Fred and George," Ron joked.

"Oi!" The twins exclaimed causing several people to snicker.

" **I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"Of course not," Charlie Weasley muttered.

"Charles!" His mother yelled.

Charlie looked away sheepishly as his older brother Bill snickered.

" **I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave him in the car…"**

"That's not even legal!" Hermione cried.

"Calm down Hermione," Harry said trying to calm her down. "They didn't leave me in the car."

" **That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…"**

"Yes, I'm sure it'd be Harry's first goal to destroy the car!" Michael Corner exclaimed from the Ravenclaw table, not liking how his DA leader was being treated.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"Horrible, horrible child," Minerva said to Pomona and Poppy Pomfrey who both nodded vigorously in agreement.

" **Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

All the students fell over laughing, 

"Dinky Duddydums!" Fred and George shouted out in mirth.

Even the Slytherins laughed at the atrocious nickname.

"I can't believe her arms fit," Ron muttered to Harry after they both stopped laughing. That caused them both to break out in laughter again.

" **I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"Revolting, horrific child!" McGonagall growled, shooting the Headmaster a glare.

"Our backsides would be sore for a week if we behaved like that," Ron grumbled.

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Awful child" muttered McGonagall to Sprout who nodded her agreement

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

He was shot many sympathetic looks which he once again ignored.

 _'I really wish they would all stop looking at me like that.'_ He thought to himself.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

Snuffles growled once again.

" **I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's,** " **I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"He didn't mean that Potter, did he?" McGonagall asked sternly.

Harry looked up at her. "No professor his threats tend to be empty."

McGonagall appraised him over her spectacles then nodded.

Snape, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes,

" **I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…"**

 _'I don't know why I even bothered, they never believe me.'_ Harry thought dejectedly.

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"That's so sad!" Lavender gasped, looking over at Harry with sad eyes.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"Strange things always happen around Harry," Ron said.

"Thanks, mate," Harry mock glared at him.

"Anytime," Ron smiled at him.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible [...]."**

Ginny looked at his hair in horror, much to the amusement of the twins who began to snicker.

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

"That's the Potter hair," Remus grinned at Harry. "Your father was the same way."

Harry grinned back. He knew he got his hair from his father, but he still loved hearing things about him.

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he _couldn't_ explain how it had grown [...] so quickly.**

"A week!" Molly shrieked.

"That's inhumane!" Hermione yelled.

 _'Accidental magic as you very well know Petunia.'_ Snape thought bitterly. _'Potter wasn't a pampered prince like I thought. What else am I wrong about? No, I can't think like that, Potter is exactly like his father. Yes, that's right.'_

McGonagall didn't look very happy at that but continued reading nonetheless after shooting a fierce glare at the headmaster.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).**

Lavender and Parvarti blanched at the thought of such a hideous sweater.

Harry shuddered at the memory.

"That sounds worse than my Yule Ball dress robes!" Ron exclaimed tactlessly. Hermione hit him over the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You have no tact, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

McGonagall continued to read before a fight broke out between the two Gryffindors.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become until finally, it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash [...], to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"Oh good," Molly sighed in relief.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**

"What were you doing on the roof?" Ron asked, amused.

"You'll see," Harry replied grinning.

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

The teachers looked at him appraisingly, most shocked at how powerful his accidental magic was.

"You apparated!" Colin Creevy exclaimed.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied looking thoughtful. "Either that or I flew."

"Either way that is very impressive accidental magic Mr Potter," McGonagall said appraisingly. She made a mental note to keep an eye of the young wizard

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard)**

Molly and Hermione glared at the mention of the cupboard.

**was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

Several people snorted at that.

"We must teach you-"

"How to lie better-"

"Little Harrykins!" The twins finished together.

"You two will do no such thing!" Molly scolded as many others laughed.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

Ron and Hermione both groaned, looking over at him.

"What?" Harry asked them.

"Every time you say nothing is going to go wrong something always goes wrong," Hermione stated matter of fact.

Harry just huffed and looked away stubbornly.

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to [...] spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

Hermione resumed glaring at the book when that line was read.

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favourite subjects.**

"I gather that he likes to complain about Harry a lot," George said thoughtfully.

"I concur, dear brother of mine," Fred replied.

Alicia, Angelina and Katie just shook their heads at their antics. Far too used to them to be surprised.

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

Most of the hall rolled their eyes.

" **I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

Hermione groaned, smacking her head into her palm. "Harry."

"Oops," Harry said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache**

" **MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"Bloody mental that one is," Ron stated matter of fact.

"You're just now noticing-" Fred began.

"That little Ronniekins?" George finished.

Ron just glared at them while Ginny snickered.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"Idiots," mumbled Ginny quietly so that her mother couldn't hear.

" **I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

"Actually mate," Ron began.

"I know it wasn't a dream now Ron." Harry interrupted knowing what Ron was going to say.

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

George and Fred perked up at this.

"Cartoons?" Fred asked.

"Where can we get some?" George asked Hermione.

The muggle-borns and half-bloods, including Harry who knew of cartoons laughed.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"It was actually good!" Harry said before Hermione or Mrs Weasley could start shouting.

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a [...] scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

The hall burst into laughter.

"That's actually an accurate description!" Ron choked out between laughs.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting him.**

The hall stopped laughing as everyone turned to glare at the book.

 _'I'm going to kill those muggles. I don't care if I get sent back to Azkaban.'_ Sirius AKA Snuffles thought angry at how his godson is treated.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

"Fat git," Ginny said angrily.

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Oh no." Hermione and Ron both moaned.

"I told you mate," Ron said sympathetically.

Harry just glared at him.

**After lunch, they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons.**

"Boys," muttered several girls

**Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place.**

"Of course," Daphne Greengrass murmured to her younger sister Astoria.

**It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

" **Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

The Slytherins looked angry at that.

"What did the snake ever do to you? Filthy muggles," Draco sneered.

" **Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

" **This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the [...].**

"You do realize you're comparing yourself to a snake, right?" Neville asked, looking at his friend strangely.

Harry shrugged. "I was eleven," he said as if it explained everything.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**_It winked._ **

"But snakes don't even have eyelids! They can't wink!" Hermione shouted, frustrated.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione amusedly.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

Hermione shook her head. ' _Only Harry.'_

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

" ** _I get that all the time."_**

" **I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"You're a parselmouth!" Several first and second years yelled, looking at Harry fearfully.

"Yes! But that doesn't make him evil!" Ginny yelled.

Most people looked away at that but some still looked unsure.

" **Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

" **Was it nice there?"**

Ron looked over at him. "You're talking to a snake. About Brazil. How did you not notice that it wasn't normal?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know. I was lonely, and I guess strange things happened to me so I was used to it."

"Honestly," Hermione muttered fondly.

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

Several people were now looking at Harry amused.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

"'Waddling'," Ernie snorted, smiling at Harry. "I love the way you describe things."

" **Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

Everyone who liked Harry glared at the book.

"Oi!" Ron shouted.

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

"Were you okay dear?" Molly asked trying to stay calm.

"Yes Mrs Weasley I was fine," Harry replied smiling slightly at the Weasley matriarch.

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"What did you do?" Colin asked excitedly, leaning forward in his seat.

Everyone else looked excited to find out what Harry did.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables cheered.

"Go, Harry!" Dennis yelled.

Harry smiled at the memory.

That's very impressive Mr Potter," said McGonagall, the other teachers were looking at him appraisingly

Umbridge, on the other hand, was not happy at the thought of Harry having that much power,

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

"Ridiculous muggles," Graham Montague said to C. Warrington over at the Slytherin table.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, _"Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo."_**

"At least the snake was polite," Hermione stated with a small smile.

Harry and Ron looked at her incredulously then turned to look at each other than promptly started laughing.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"Of course he would be," Filius Flitwick said. "The glass just mysteriously vanished."

" **But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

The Weasley twins snorted.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it [...],**

"Great memories," Harry sighed, smiling.

Those around him laughed at the comment.

Molly looked at him sternly but anyone who was looking at her could see a small smile tugging at her lips.

**but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

Many people groaned at that.

"Of course rat-boy gets you in trouble!" Ron snapped.

Harry nodded.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"NO MEALS!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked. "STARVATION IS NOT A PUNISHMENT! ALBUS!" She turned to yell at the Headmaster with the other teachers, each one looking even more furious.

Snuffles began to once again growl. Remus had to hold him back from attacking the headmaster for leaving Harry with those awful people. Remus looked like he wanted to let Snuffles go but he didn't.

Amelia Bones began to write on her clipboard. "This is unacceptable," she said to herself.

Tonks' hair turned red and she turned to glare at Dumbledore.

Students stared at him in shock. "How long did you stay in there, Harry?" Hermione whispered quietly, not trusting herself to speak normally for fear of bursting into tears.

"A month give or take," Harry replied quietly.

Those around who heard gasped in shock. Even Seamus who was mad at Harry and who still didn't believe Voldemort was back looked angry.

After she and the other teachers calmed down McGonagall continued to read in an angry voice.

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"Oh Harry!" Hermione had tears in her eyes as she looked at him sadly.

He was shot many pitying looks.

 _'Was he really treated like this? I knew Petunia was jealous but even Potter doesn't deserve to be treated like this.'_ Snape thought reluctantly.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died.**

Many glared at the book.

"Car crash! As if!" Ginny muttered angrily.

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

"How do you remember that?" Several people asked shocked.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and continued to cry.

Ron looked like he wanted to say something to comfort his best friend but he couldn't think of anything so he just sat there sadly.

"I can't believe he remembers that," Minerva muttered to herself.

Umbridge was getting of all the sympathy the brat was receiving.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course, he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"I have some now," Harry said quickly. He then turned to smile at Hagrid who beamed at him.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

All of the Weasleys and Hermione scoffed, glaring at Harry.

"We're your family mate," Ron said sincerely.

"I know Ron," Harry said smiling at his best friend.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"That's rude. Apparating away before Harry could see them," Lisa Turpin said frowning. Her fellow Ravenclaws nodded in agreement.

"Didn't that get annoying?" Neville asked.

"You have no idea," Harry replied.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That is the end of the chapter," Minerva said sniffing angrily. "Who would like to read next?"

"I will Minerva," Poppy said grabbing the book from her colleague.

Many people once again either shot him pitying looks or glared at the book.

Amelia and the Aurors were all thinking of ways to get the Dursleys arrested for child abuse.

Molly and Arthur were discussing ways to get Harry out of that house.

Sirius was feeling guilty. _'If only I hadn't gone after the rat. Harry would've grown up in a loving home.'_ He thought sadly.

Remus felt equally as guilty. _'I should've done something to help him, anything.'_ He mentally started berating himself.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry smiled at her. "I'm fine Mione.

Hermione looked unsure but let it go. She could tell her best friend didn't want to talk about it.

Harry sat nervously wondering what they would be reading next.


	3. Chapter 3 - Letter's From No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy please R&R

**"The Letters From No One,"** Poppy read out to the Great Hall.

"How can you get a letter from know one," asked Neville

Harry smiled slightly "You'll see"

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had [...]**

"And how long was that Mr Potter," asked McGonagall

"About six weeks give or take," said Harry just staring at the table

McGonagall's lips thinned further whilst the rest of the hall just glared at the book

**and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control aeroplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"Horrific, revolting child," McGonagall muttered, her eyes narrowing.

Her fellow teachers nodded in agreement.

"I would never allow my children to behave like that!" Molly said sternly.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the [...], he was the leader.**

"Interested logic there," Ron sniggered. "Can you imagine Malfoy's little gang with Crabbe or Goyle as the leader?"

Hermione looked at him horrified.

Harry laughed at her expression.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry Hunting.**

Low growls were heard coming from the Gryffindor table, as well as some from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Sirius was thinking about paying the Dursleys a visit.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley.**

"Cause you're going to Hogwarts!" Lee Jordan yelled gleefully.

**Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings.**

Fred and George snorted.

**Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"Why would he think it's funny?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry groaned. "Don't ask me to work out what's going on in Dud's thick skull."

Ron and the twins snickered at that.

" **They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

"Don't you dare!" Ginny and Hermione yelled simultaneously.

Mrs Weasley and McGonagall looked ready to start shouting again

" **No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick."**

"Brilliant," said, Fred and George together, "You are so coming pranking with us"

Harry looked at Umbridge "Okay," he said with a grin "I bet Snuffles could help us out as well," patting the dogs head who looked very pleased

The teachers just groaned,

**Then he ran before Dudley could work out what [...].**

"So you do now how to choose your battles," said Hermione

"Seeing as he was four times bigger than me, I deemed it more prudent to run," Harry said with a smile.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before.**

"Thank Merlin," Harry said with a dramatic sigh of relief. "I don't think I could have stood seeing those cats again!"

Everyone around him snickered.

**She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

Ron look appalled at that and Hermione rolled her eyes at his obsession of food.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats,**

Lavender and Parvarti looked slightly ill at the description.

**orange knickerbockers,**

Now a majority of the girls and a few boys looked quite ill.

**and flat straw hats called boaters.**

Fred and George had both gone red in the face again and were once again clutching each other as they fell about laughing with Lee Jordan.

Harry was laughing at the memory of his cousin in that ugly uniform.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't [...]. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

The teachers all shook their heads in disgust,

Hermione looked appalled. "That is ridiculous!"

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins,**

People in the Hall snorted at the reminder of Dudley's horrible nicknames.

**he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

Harry had no such restraints now, once again he imagined his cousin in the uniform and broke out into laughter.

"I'm surprised you were able to keep a straight face through that!" Ron told Harry through his laughter.

"Well, Ron – "

"Harry has a special skill you have yet to learn-"

"It's called self-control."

Those who heard laughed at the twins' antics.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

Several girls wrinkled their noses at that.

" **What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

"Oh no! You asked a question!" Fred yelled, putting a hand to his heart and pretending to faint.

"How dare you young man!" George yelled, pretending to burst into tears.

The Gryffindor table laughed,

" **Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

" **Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

Harry seriously thought that the Weasley twins were going to end up dying from laughing as he stared at Fred and George, who were close to falling out of their seats.

"I love this side of you!" Fred told Harry.

" **Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"For some reason, I doubt that," Ginny scoffed.

**Harry seriously doubted [...],**

"Ginny and Harrykins think alike!" Fred and George yelled together.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and blushed.

Molly gave Arthur a knowing smile.

**but thought it best not to argue.**

_'What? Potter not arguing_.' Snape mused to himself.

**He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High — like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

Ron cast a sympathetic look at his best friend.

"I love your imagination Harry," Lavender told him.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

"Just like a four-year-old being entertained by a shiny new toy," said Dean amusedly.

Everyone who heard struggled to hide their snorts, with Fred and George failing brilliantly.

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

" **Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his [...].**

"They made the tub of lard actually do something?" Ginny gasped in mock surprise.

Her fellow Gryffindors sniggered at her comment.

" **Make Harry get it."**

"Ah, that makes much more sense," Ginny growled out.

" **Get the mail, Harry."**

"He actually called you by your name?" Ron asked. "I'm surprised.

" **Make Dudley get it."**

Harry grimaced. He should've known that would never work.

" **Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

"I can't believe an adult would encourage that sort of behaviour!" Molly yelled.

Hermione looked like she wanted to start yelling again. However once she looked at Harry's face she knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Those people are unbelievable," Poppy murmured.

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — _a letter for Harry_.**

"Your Hogwarts letter!" a first-year from the Hufflepuff table shouted gleefully.

Harry grinned.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would?**

"I would!" Colin yelled eagerly.

Everyone turned to stare at him and he blushed.

**He had no friends, no other relatives — he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**_Mr. H. Potter_ **

**_The Cupboard under the Stairs_ **

**_4 Privet Drive_ **

**_Little Whinging_ **

**_Surrey_ **

"This is why we should stop using the Self-Addressing Quills!" McGonagall hissed to Dumbledore, who mutely nodded his agreement.

The other teachers sans Snape and Umbridge nodded in agreement as well.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no [...].**

"Stamp?" Astoria asked her sister.

"I don't know. Muggle thing I assume," Daphne replied offhandedly.

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,**

"Gryffindor!" roared Fred and George over the cheers from the Gryffindor table.

**an eagle,**

"Ravenclaw!" yelled the Ravenclaw students.

**a badger,**

The Hufflepuffs cheered loudly.

**and a snake**

The Great Hall was silent and everyone turned to look at the Slytherins who glared defiantly at the rest of the hall.

Harry snorted.

Obviously, the Slytherins thought that they were too dignified to cheer for their own house.

**surrounding a large letter _H_.**

"Hogwarts!" Fred and George yelled.

" **Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own [...].**

"Wow," said Lee, in a dramatic tone.

"Yeah, that was so funny!" said George, his voice and expression saying the complete opposite.

"So funny I forgot to laugh!" Fred added, pretending to slap the table in amusement.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

"Harry! You should have opened it in the hall, or waited till later!" Hermione told Harry.

"I know Hermione. This was years ago I was only eleven and I was excited to receive my first letter," Harry told her.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

" **Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"**

"Pity it wasn't permanent" growled Harry

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, it wasn't like Harry to wish death on anyone

" **Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"Oh shut up!" Ginny yelled at the book. "I'm gonna get that little pig." She started flexing her fingers like she wanted nothing better than to grab her wand and hex the Dursleys.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"Oi!" The majority of the Gryffindors yelled.

" **That's _mine_!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"Uh Oh," George said.

"Temper temper Harry dear." Fred said shaking his head.

" **Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon,**

"I would!" Yelled half of the great hall.

Harry blushed in embarrassment.

**shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

"Attractive," Lavender muttered to Parvarti while wrinkling her nose in disgust.

" **P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"This guy is crazy," Padma said to Mandy Brocklehurst and Sue.

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

"These people are ridiculous!" Megan Jones from Hufflepuff exclaimed to Wayne Hopkins.

"I agree. I have nothing against Potter but his family are morons," Wayne told her.

" **Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!"**

"Drama queen much?" Draco Malfoy sneered.

Ron stared at Draco incredulously. "Says you," he said, amusement colouring his voice. He put on a high pitched mocking voice. "My father will hear about this!" He mimicked Draco causing everyone sans the teachers and Slytherins to laugh.

A light pink tinge appeared in Draco's otherwise colourless cheeks.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored.**

"Poor Dinky Duddydums," said Parvarti.

**He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

The Weasley's exchanged looks. They knew what would happen if any of them ever did anything like that to either of their parents.

"That boy is..." Molly couldn't even finish her sentence. This family was getting on her last nerve.

Arthur normally had a calm demeanour, but it was slowly breaking. He couldn't stand how these people treated Harry.

" **I want to read that letter," he said loudly**.

"What gives him that right?" Angelina demanded angrily.

" ** _I_ want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's _mine_."**

"Uh Oh," said Ron "There goes his temper"

" **Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

"Any minute now," Ron murmured to Hermione, who tried desperately not to laugh. They both remember Harry's temper from just a few months ago.

"Do you have your mother or your father's temper?" asked Remus grinning

"What do you mean" replied Harry

"Well your mother would explode easily, but your father was a lot more easy-going"

"Mother's temper" said Ron and Hermione in unison, the hall laughed as Harry scowled

" **I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"And there we have it," said Fred in a commentator's voice, keeping a straight face.

"Harry Potter's temper!" George said in the exact same voice as his twin, his expression identical.

Ron sniggered and Hermione giggled. They thought his temper was funny, sort of, well when it wasn't directed at them.

" **Let _me_ see it!" demanded Dudley.**

" **OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the [...],**

McGonagall glared at the book in Flitwick's hand.

Snuffles growled loudly.

"He didn't!" Molly yelled.

"I was fine Mrs. Weasley." Harry tried to placate her. "Really!" He exclaimed to all the disbelieving looks he was receiving.

**slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"That would've been a good time to have one of Fred and George's extendable ears," Ron said quietly to Harry.

"It definitely would have," he told his best friend.

" **Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

Many people snorted at that.

"Why would we want to watch a bunch of lousy muggles," Draco said contemptuously.

"Yeah," said Fred grinning

"We have our own private army to following you" finished George the DA chuckled at the inside joke

" **Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

Even more people snorted at this.

"Honestly," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

" **But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —"**

"Do they really think that that'd work?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged. "Apparently. You forget who we're talking about."

"Fair point mate," Ron replied with a smirk.

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

" **No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… Yes, that's best…we won't do anything…"**

"It's not going to work," the twins said with twin smirks.

" **But —"**

" **I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous [...]?"**

The hall went deathly quiet.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed in anger

McGonagall's lips thinned further than, Harry had ever seen them and she asked "What did he mean by that"

"err they don't really like magic," said Harry "they were under the impression if they kept me as miserable as possible the magic would just go away"

Snape looked at the boy he was sure Potter was lying

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"How the hell did he even fit?" Ron exclaimed with surprise.

Harry laughed, "He only got his head past the door" the rest of the hall laughed

" **Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

" **No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"That's illegal!" shouted many of the muggle-borns

"Yes, because so many people named Harry Potter live in a cupboard," muttered Ginny glaring at the book as though willing it to explode.

" **It was _not_ a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

"Yeah, you tell him," said Ron approvingly.

" **SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.**

Harry felt Ron shudder next to him.

Harry assumed he must've been reminded of Aragog. The memory made him shudder as well. _'I hate that blasted spider.'_

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"Hope it was," said Ron scathingly.

" **Er — yes, Harry — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second [...].**

The majority of the hall felt their jaws drop. _'He had a second bedroom while Harry slept in a cupboard?'_ Was the thought running through most of their minds. Even Percy and Fudge were taken aback. Umbridge just smiled widely.

"Second bedroom?" Hermione screeched. "That cow had a second bedroom?"

"Hermione its," Harry started to say but Hermione cut him off.

"DO NOT TELL ME IT IS OK HARRY JAMES POTTER! IT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT OK!" Hermione screeched at him.

Harry slowly moved away from her while Ron worked to calm her down.

McGonagall looked angrier than Harry had ever seen, that included the time he and Ron had flown that car to school.

Most females in the hall looked ready to kill

Ten minutes later everyone was calm enough for them to continue.

" **Why?" said Harry.**

"Why are you questioning it" asked Neville

"I was suspicious," Harry said without hesitation. "They never do anything nice without a catch of some sort."

" **Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four [...]:**

"Four bedrooms?" Hermione asked, deceptively calm, which is a danger sign. "And yet you were in a cupboard?" She was breathing fast and her face was turning red.

People began scooting up the table away from her, similarly, up at the staff table Snape was scooting away from an increasingly furious McGonagall

**one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

"Two bedrooms," said McGonagall barely able to speak, meanwhile Dumbledore winced he had a feeling he would be shouted by McGonagall once this was over.

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room.**

People just looked at him sadly

**He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was [...].**

People just shook their heads in disgust,

**The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next-door neighbour's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite program had been cancelled;**

Hermione made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. "Honestly," she muttered.

**there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end-all bent because Dudley had sat on it.**

Sniggers could be heard throughout the Hall.

**Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

"Can he even read?" Hermione huffed.

"I don't think so," Harry replied nonchalantly and the rest of the hall sniggered

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't _want_ him in there… I _need_ that [...]**

"You do not need that room, you horrible, awful child!" said McGonagall.

**…make him get out…"**

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

People sent more pitying glances his way, all of which Harry pointedly ignored.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in [...].**

"Good," Alicia said nastily.

**He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick,**

"Revolting child," Sprout muttered to Minerva, who nodded her grim agreement.

**been sick on purpose, kicked his mother,**

'Ugh!' said Lavender, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

**and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back.**

"Poor tortoise," said Luna dreamily

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

"Honestly," Molly said under her breath.

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it.**

"Of course," Ron said rolling his eyes.

**They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —'"**

"Just rub it in his face why don't you?" Kevin Entwhistle muttered to Stewart Ackerley.

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

This caused the trio to erupt into a fit of laughter, thinking of the troll.

Everyone gave them strange looks.

"Later." Was all Ron said in between his laughter.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath,**

"Of course he was gasping for breath!' Fred started to say casually.

"Most he's done in his whole life," George said just as casually.

The Gryffindors who heard starting snickering.

**with Harry's letter clutched in his [...].**

" **Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley — go — just go."**

"How rude," Molly huffed.

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"Oh no," Ron groaned.

"Oi! What's wrong with my plans?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Well mate, it's just we plan and then when get there all hell breaks loose" the hall laughed at the look on Harry's face

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door —**

"In theory, that's a good plan," Justin Finch-Fletchley remarked.

" **AAAAARRRGH!"**

"What?" Anthony asked excitedly in anticipation.

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — something _alive_!**

"Is it his face?" asked Dean eagerly, grinning hopefully.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror, Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face.**

"Yes!" the Weasley twins cheered.

The majority of the hall burst into laughter.

Even a majority of the teachers looked to be trying not to laugh. _'He deserves it.'_ Most of them thought.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do.**

"I guess he isn't as dumb as I thought he was," Justin said to the amusement of his fellow Hufflepuffs.

**He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea.**

"Make it yourself!" Ginny growled.

**Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

" **I want —" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

"Git," said Ron scornfully, narrowing his eyes at the book.

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

"I think the wrackspurts have gotten to him," said Luna Lovegood in her usual distant voice.

Several people snorted at her comment or gave her a weird look.

"What's a wrackspurt?" Asked Parvarti.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They don't exist," she said flatly with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

" **See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't _deliver_ them they'll just give up."**

"Ya right," Ron snorted.

" **I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

"She's right, you know," said Fred in a sing-song voice.

" **Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways,**

"And yours doesn't?" George snickered.

**Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Thank Merlin we don't," Draco Malfoy sneered. "Filthy Muggle."

Pansy laughed shrilly at his comment.

Draco rolled his eyes at her. _'Merlin, that girl is annoying.'_ He thought, very annoyed.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

"Wow, what do you you know?" Fred began grinning like a maniac.

"There really is an army watching them!" George finished grinning just as wide.

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters,**

"Git." Most of the Gryffindors said.

**he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"Paranoid much?" Ginny snickered.

"Bloody muggle has finally lost it," Draco stated haughtily.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window.**

The twins looked as if they were trying hard not to lose it. They were slowly turning red from holding in their laughter.

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

Fred and George finally lost it. They started laughing so hard they fell off the bench and started rolling on the ground.

Their fellow Gryffindors snickered at their antics.

" **Who on earth wants to talk to _you_ this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"Loads of people, actually," said Fred matter-of-factly.

"Yeah,' said George, getting up off the floor. "Especially Ginny," he added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ginny reached across the table and smacked her brother.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

"That can't be good," Susan said softly.

" **No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —"**

"There is mail on Sundays." A Slytherin first year said confused.

"Not for muggles there isn't," said Hermione.

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head.**

The twins started laughing once again.

**Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets.**

"BRILLIANT!" Dean roared.

"Thomas, SIT DOWN!" McGonagall yelled at the overexcited Gryffindor.

**The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one —**

"My Seeker instincts," Harry grinned.

At the same time, Oliver shouted proudly, "That's my seeker!"

Angelina, Katie and Alicia all rolled their eyes at Oliver's obsession with Quidditch.

" **Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.**

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Hermione and Ginny roared at the book.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

Many students started to snicker.

" **That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time.**

"Ooh," said a few of the older male students, touching their upper lips

" **I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

"You hear that, Harry?'" Fred asked in a pompous tone reminiscent of Percy. "No arguments!"

Percy glared at his brother.

Harry grinned.

**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue.**

"He also looked ridiculous," Harry snickered.

"I would've loved to see that," Ron laughed.

**Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

"Good," said George approvingly.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

" **Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"Merlin, he's really lost it hasn't he?" Ron exclaimed, his eyes wide with amusement.

"Mate, he never had it," Harry replied trying not to laugh.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day.**

Poppy scowled. _'No wonder the boy is so thin. I really must get him into the infirmary.'_

**By nightfall, Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life.**

"Aww, poor baby!" mockingly cooed Alicia.

"Welcome to Harry's life!" Angelina added spitefully.

**He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

Many of the professors shook their heads in disgust.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering…**

"About what?" asked Colin Creevey curiously.

"This was four years ago. I don't remember," Harry answered slightly annoyed.

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day.**

"That's not even a snack!" Ron yelled horrified causing the twins to snigger.

"Trust Ron to only think with his stomach," Ginny said shaking her head amusedly.

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

"' **Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the [...]."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**_Mr H. Potter_ **

**_Room 17_ **

**_Railview Hotel_ **

**_Cokeworth_ **

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way.**

Snuffles growled at the book.

**The woman stared.**

"She should've done something." Hermione sniffed angrily, reminding Harry and Ron of Professor McGonagall.

" **I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

" **Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later,**

"At least someone is talking a bit of sense," muttered Neville.

**but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.**

"Of course not!" Hermione yelled aggravated.

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

" **Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"Daddy went mad a long time ago," Justin shook his head. He can't believe Harry's relatives.

"Took long enough for him to find out," Ron mumbled under his breath.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

"Poor little baby," Katie cooed in mock sympathy. "This is a good experience for you, sweetums!"

Everybody snorted at the reminder of Dudley's horrifying nicknames.

" **It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a _television_."**

"Life isn't fair. You can't always get what you want," Ginny said.

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it _was_ Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh [...].**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted Fred and George.

"It's not my birthday now, guys," Harry said, pointing to the book. "You're a long way off."

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun — last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

Hermione made a strangled noise in the back of her throat.

"We are throwing you a party this year Harry dear," Molly said sweetly.

"Oh no, that really isn't necessary Mrs Weasley," Harry tried to tell her.

"Nonsense! You deserve it," she said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

Harry sent her a grateful yet somewhat embarrassed smile.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.**

"This isn't going to be good," Hermione muttered.

**He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

"That definitely isn't good," Hannah murmured.

" **Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine.**

"You have got to be kidding me?" Hermione said in an irksome tone. "He can't honestly expect you to stay there!"

**One thing was certain, there was no television in [...].**

" **Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.**

"I don't like the sound of that," said Katie to Angelina.

"Me either," said Angelina looking over at Harry worriedly.

" **I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped [...].**

Poppy stopped in her reading for a moment to scowl at the book.

**After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

Hermione glared at the book.

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

"And let me guess, you don't get one," muttered Ginny spitefully.

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas.**

"Those aren't rations!" Poppy hissed irritably.

Obviously, Ron agreed with the hospital matron, judging from his tortured expression at his best friend not being able to eat more than a banana and a bag of chips.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shrivelled up.**

"Stupid Muggle," Malfoy muttered to Crabbe and Goyle, who sniggered stupidly.

" **Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

3/4 of the hall glared at the book.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

"Someone is pessimistic," sneered Draco.

"You'd be pessimistic as well," Harry shot back.

Hermione, Ron, the twins and Ginny glared at Draco.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few [...]**

Several noses wrinkled in disgust.

**in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

Now even some of the Slytherins were glaring at the book.

Hermione started to tear up again, Molly did as well.

"When I get my hands on them," Ginny could be heard muttering.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger.**

The hall started to grow tense as everyone was growing steadily more angry.

Snuffles started once again to growl.

**Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

Harry was shot sympathetic looks. Which as usual he pointedly ignored.

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.**

"Optimistic as always," said Ron

Harry just grinned at him

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

Several Slytherins snorted at that.

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

Several first years exchanged nervous glances.

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him**

"DO IT!" the twins begged hopefully.

— **three… two… one…**

**BOOM.**

Several people jumped when Poppy yelled that out.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"I wonder who it is." Several people were heard saying.

"That's the end of this chapter." Poppy said, setting the book down. "Who would like to read next?"

"I would if you don't mind," Hagrid said in his usual booming voice.

"Certainly," Poppy replied with a smile.

Umbridge sneered at Hagrid as he was passed the book. _'Filthy half-breed.'_

Fudge was sitting quietly, wondering when something incriminating was going to be read. After all, he is the minister of magic! He has a lot of important work to do.

* * *

**Disclaimer again: I own nothing of Harry Potter I am simply using JK Rowling's works to express my own Ideas**

**Repeat: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this**

* * *

Hagrid smiled and took the book from Poppy and began to read. **"The Keeper of the Keys.** "

Hagrid beamed at Harry. Harry smiled in return.

"Hopefully this is a good chapter," Hermione said quietly.

**BOOM.**

3/4 of the hall jumped

The Slytherins, Umbridge, Fudge, Percy and Snape all glared at Hagrid.

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"Is he ever intelligent?" asked Dean grinning

"Not that I've ever seen," said Harry with a grin,

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle [...]**

"A rifle?" Hermione screeched. "Is he crazy? That is irresponsible."

The adults who knew what a gun was looked furious,

**\- now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

"Irresponsible," Hermione said shaking her head.

**"Who's there?" he [...]. "I warn you - I'm armed!"**

Several people snickered.

"Like that's going to stop Hagrid," Ron laughed.

**There was a pause. Then -**

**SMASH!**

More people jumped and more glares were sent Hagrid's way.

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

"Hagrid," Minerva shook her head fondly.

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

The Gryffindors smiled fondly at the description of Hagrid.

Hagrid chortled at his description.

"You sure do have a way with describing people mate," Ron said.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame.**

3/4 of the hall laughed at that.

**The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."**

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen [...].**

"Coward," Draco sneered.

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

"You tell him professor!" shouted a little Gryffindor first-year.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

"Good" hissed Hermione

**"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

Molly smiled, happy that someone was finally there to take care of Harry.

**"Las' time I saw you, you were only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."**

"You were the first one to tell me that," Harry said proudly with a small smile.

Hagrid beamed down at him before he continued to read.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

**"I demand that you leave at once, sit!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

"Not gonna work," the twins sing-songed.

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner [...].**

"Go Hagrid!" The twins and Lee yelled causing Hagrid to blush.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

"Poor mouse, to be compared to that fat, fat man," Ginny said to general amusement.

**"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

Umbridge looked repulsed at the idea of eating something that Hagrid once sat on.

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat, he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

"That was my first birthday cake," Harry said quietly.

Many people looked at him sadly.

"Well I am going to make sure that from now on you have one," Molly said.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley," Harry told her sincerely.

"Of course dear," she told him with a smile.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

"Manners Harry" chided Hermione

"I was in shock," said Harry casually

**The giant chuckled.**

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

Harry winced at the memory while the twins snickered.

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

"Hagrid!" McGonagall and Molly said sharply.

Harry could see that the half-giant was blushing slightly at the remark.

The twins and Lee were trying not to laugh.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire [...]**

"Aha! You aren't supposed to do magic!" Umbridge exclaimed, excited to finally have some dirt on someone.

"Actually Madame Umbridge, Hagrid had permission to perform magic while collecting Harry. Also I don't have to remind you that Hagrid was fully cleared of all wrongdoing which led to him being unable to perform magic in the first place." Dumbledore said in his most grandfather voice.

The trio exclaimed smirks. Those who saw gave them questioning looks, to which they just shook their heads.

"Later," Harry said.

Umbridge looked like she swallowed an extremely sour lemon but said nothing after a warning glance from Fudge.

**It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

Harry smiled at the memory of the first time he saw magic.

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.**

"Blimey! You have a lot of things in your pocket." Ron exclaimed.

Hagrid just chuckled and continued to read.

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage.**

Ron smiled at the thought of sizzling sausages. _'I wonder when we will be having lunch.'_

Hermione who could guess what he was thinking just rolled her eyes. _'Typical Ron.'_ She thought fondly.

**Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little.**

"Of course," Sprout said, a disgusted look on her face.

**Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

"As if he needed more fattening," George said scathingly. If there was anyone he hated it was people who hurt his family. To him as well as the rest of the Weasley's, Harry was family. No one messed with the Weasley family.

**The giant chuckled [...].**

Many people tried to picture Hagrid chuckling darkly. They couldn't.

**"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

George blinked.

"George thinks like Hagrid!" Lee shouted.

Those who heard laughed.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant.**

"Don't be rude Harry!" Hermione chastised.

"Yes mother," Harry said rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

Hermione turned red while the surrounding Gryffindors laughed.

**Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

"Better Harry, much better." Hermione said, forgetting the 'mother' comment.

The others didn't forget it though and they sniggered.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

"Ew," Pansy squealed in disgust.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the Slytherin girl.

**"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

"I wonder how he's going to take Harry not knowing," Ernie whispered to Justin.

"Not well I suspect," Justin whispered back.

**"Er - no," said Harry. Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

"Why are you apologizing for something that wasn't your fault?" Hermione asked.

"Force of habit I guess?" Harry replied.

"Well, that's a habit you need to break," Hermione told him.

The Weasley's and the Gryffindor quidditch team nodded in agreement.

**"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows.**

"This is gonna be good," Ron said with venom. Glad the people who treated his best friend like crap were going to get what they deserve.

**"It' s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"**

**"All what?" asked Harry.**

"Oooh! The Dursleys are in trouble!" The twins said in unison, with predatory grins on their faces.

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"**

"Here it comes," Fred said excitedly.

3/4 of the hall were leaning forward with glee.

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

"Good! Give them what they deserve Hagrid!" Ginny shouted.

"Ginevra!" Her mother reprimanded her.

Ginny ignored her while those around her snickered.

 _'Filthy muggles.'_ Draco thought.

**"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"**

"Hagrid! You're making it sound as if he is stupid." Minerva said.

"Which he is," Draco muttered.

"Sorry Harry," Hagrid said sheepishly.

"It's OK Hagrid," Harry told him with a small smile.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far.**

"Oh Harry," Hermione shook her head amused.

He just looked at her with a look that said, 'I was eleven'.

**He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

**"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

Many people snorted.

"Maths and stuff, honestly Potter," Draco drawled.

The Gryffindors turned to glare at the young Malfoy heir.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."**

"He's not going to know what you mean by that Hagrid," Hermione told him.

"You make it sound as if they were from Mars or something," Michael said.

**"What world?"**

"See?" Hermione asked.

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

Many people looked excited to see what would happen.

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

"Uh Oh," Fred and George said happily.

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."**

"What's that?" Ron asked confused.

"It isn't a real word Ronald," Hermione answered him.

"Oh," Ron looked away embarrassed.

**Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

**"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

"Unfortunately," Harry muttered.

Obviously, he didn't mutter quiet enough because the hall turned to stare at him.

Snape sneered. _'There is no way James Potter's son hates his fame.'_

**"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"Honestly Potter, you're told you're famous and you ask about your parents being famous?" Theodore Nott sneered.

"It hadn't quite register yet," Harry told him annoyed.

" **Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

**"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally. Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"He should've just stayed quiet," Sue Li said shaking her head.

**"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

Most of the hall snorted at that.

"Forbid Hagrid?" Ron asked incredulously. "Idiot."

Fred shook his head. "He shouldn't have said that."

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

Many people winced just thinking of seeing Hagrid that angry.

**"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

**"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

"Not going to work," Fred said sounding far too happy

Many people were now shaking their heads at Vernon's stupidity.

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

Snape rolled his eyes, _"Tuney hasn't changed a bit"_ he thought

" **Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid.**

Fred and George started to laugh.

"Boil your head?" George asked laughing.

"I'm going to use that," Fred said laughing.

**"Harry - yer a wizard."**

"Nice Hagrid," Rom said amused.

"Way to be blunt," George said laughing.

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

"I can imagine, I was quite shocked when I found out that I was a witch," Hermione stated matter of fact.

Pansy sneered,

**"- a what?" gasped Harry.**

Several people chuckled at his reaction.

"Nice Harry," Dean laughed.

Harry turned red and glared at all the chuckling students.

**"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit.**

"He was right about that," Hermione said with a smile.

The DA nodded in agreement.

Harry turned even redder.

**With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to**

_**Mr. H. Potter,** _

_**The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock,** _

_**The Sea.** _

"Those letters are bloody specific," Ron muttered with a shake of his head.

**He pulled out the letter and read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE** _

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)** _

_**Dear Mr. Potter,** _

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.** _

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,** _

_**Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress** _

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first.**

"I felt the same way," Hermione whispered to Harry.

**After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

Laughter rang out in the hall, even Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"What, everything else made perfect sense," he grinned

**"Gallopin' Gorgons,**

"Can we borrow that phrase?" George asked.

Hagrid nodded, his eyes shining with amusement.

"He always says the coolest little phrases," George said to Fred and Lee.

**that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart-horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat, he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl -**

"An owl?" Many of the students asked in shock.

Hagrid just chuckled,

**a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

"Nost brat," Snape muttered bitterly.

"Harry! That is rude," scolded .

Harry just shrugged sheepishly.

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore, Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well. Hagrid** _

"Very impressive, I sometimes have trouble reading Hagrid's writing right-side up." Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle present.

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

"That's because it is," said Ron

"But Harry didn't know that at the time," said Hermione in your-an-idiot voice

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

Several people snorted.

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

"Oh Merlin, what's that idiot going to say now," Stewart Ackerley sighed in annoyance.

**"He's not going," he said.**

"I'd like to see him try and stop him," Angelina said angrily.

**Hagrid grunted. "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

**"A what?" said Harry, interested.**

Draco once again sneered.

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"Both literally and figuratively," Cho whispered to Marietta who giggled.

**"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

Harry didn't envy the Dursleys at the moment,

**"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"**

_'Of course, they knew.'_ Snape thought with a sneer on his face.

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course, we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was?**

"Lily wasn't dratted!" Remus practically growled.

Snape wanted more than ever to curse Petunia Dursley. _'Lily wasn't the one who's dratted.'_

**Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats.**

_'Jealousy is an ugly thing Tuney.'_ Snape thought to himself bitterly.

**I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak!**

The uproar was deafening. Numerous students from schools and tables were on their feet, shouting at the book. It was a miracle that he hadn't burn yet. People were shouted, everyone felt personally insulted. Snuffles was growling louder than ever at the book.

"Wizards aren't freaks!" Mandy Brocklehurst yelled loudly.

"They're the freaks," Pansy sneered. "Filthy muggles.

"Enough!" Dumbledore yelled while shooting purple sparks from his wand.

Everyone realized what they were doing and started to calm down.

"If you would be so kind as to continue Hagrid," Dumbledore said.

"Of course Professor," Hagrid said before continuing with the book.

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

"As they should be!" Leanne exclaimed from the Hufflepuff table.

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

_"_ Probably had" commented Harry

Ron and Hermione scowled darkly at the book,

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal -**

Snuffles growled at the book.

"Well she's got you there mate," Ron joked.

Harry mock glared at him.

**and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

More screams of outrage were heard throughout the room.

"That's how you found out?" Hermione shrieked in rage.

"I can't believe someone could be so cruel!" Alicia shouted.

Remus looked as if someone had slapped him. _'He shouldn't have found out that way.'_

Minerva glared at Dumbledore. "I told you not to leave him with them, Albus!"

Harry was trying to calm Hermione, Molly and Ginny down.

Fred and George were whispering together. When Harry glanced at them he thought to himself. _'I'm very glad I'm not Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon.'_

Angry mutterings were heard from three of the four tables as well as the staff table. Umbridge, however, looked completely unfazed.

Once everyone calmed down, Hagrid continued to read although he looked upset.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

Everyone looked mad at once again hearing that outrageous lie.

"I still can't believe they told you that," Ginny muttered sadly.

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid,**

"Uh oh," Fred said with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy. _'I hope Hagrid gives it to them.'_

 _'As if a car crash could kill Lily.'_ Snape thought and though as reluctant as he was to admit it added. _'Not even James Potter would die in a car crash._

**jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner.**

"Wimps," Dean snickered.

**"How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

"That won't make him uncomfortable at all," Daphne said.

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

Once again Harry was shot with a sympathetic look. Which once again Harry pointedly ignored.

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

"I didn't think I'd have to be the one to tell you," Hagrid said shaking his head sadly. "I thought you knew."

**"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh,**

"Understatement," Harry snorted.

**how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

"It was the hardest thing I ever did," Hagrid said, his eyes a bit teary.

"That wouldn't have been good," Hermione said somewhat anxiously. "Going to Hogwarts not knowing." She added as an afterthought.

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

Angry muttering was heard.

**"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..."**

_'Isn't that the truth.'_ Harry thought somewhat bitterly.

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"**

**"Who? "**

"Almost there Harry, you just forgot the first two-thirds of the name," Fred said, trying to relieve the tension

It was a weak attempt but did gain a couple of small chuckles.

**"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

"It's just a name," Harry stated loudly to many glares.

**"Why not?"**

**"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse.**

"Understatement," Ron mumbled under his breath.

**His name was..."**

"Is he actually going to say it?" Hermione asked surprised. She knew that Hagrid like most people didn't say the name.

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. "Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

**"Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort. " Hagrid shuddered.**

Everyone except for Harry, Dumbledore, Remus and Moddy flinched.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Harry said loudly.

The DA members all rolled their eyes, having heard this several times.

"Well said my boy," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling merrily.

**"Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers.**

Harry snorted _'followers, more like servants'_

**Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power,**

"Malfoy" coughed Ron ignoring the glares from Draco, Umbridge and Fudge,

**'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over.**

Those who remembered those dark days shuddered,

**'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

"Thank Merlin." Several people muttered to themselves, while most others were thinking it. The idea of Hogwarts being taken over to horrible for most of them to think about.

**Now, yer mum, an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!**

Harry smiled at the mention of his parents being head boy and girl.

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

_'I wonder why he never tried.'_ Harry mused to himself.

**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"**

Harry and Remus both looked down sadly.

Everyone gave Harry sad looks, some of the girls once again had tears in their eyes.

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

Umbridge sneered. _'Filthy half-breed.'_

**"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway..."**

Harry gave a sad smile to Hagrid who returned it.

"They really were," Minerva said with a sad small smile **.**

**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it.**

Several people were now looking at Harry. Some with sad pitying looks, others like Colin and Dennis with awe.

**Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry.**

Now everyone turned to look at Harry, who was looking dejectedly down at the table. Ron and Hermione glared at everyone and they quickly turned back to the book.

**No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

A moment of silence was made for the deceased. Amelia, Susan and the Weasley's looked especially grave.

Molly let out a sob at the mention of her brothers.

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

Everyone turned to Harry horrified.

"You remember that?" McGonagall asked, staring at him in horror.

"Yes," Harry said not looking at anyone.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said flinging her arms around him

Molly looked as if she wanted to hug him and never let him go.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

**"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."**

Low growls were heard throughout the hall.

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

"He really shouldn't try to stop Hagrid from taking you," Ginny said shaking her head.

**"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured -**

Remus began sounding very much like the wolf he could become,

**and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion -**

"What?" Remus yelled furiously. "How could they even say that?"

Everyone was angry before, but now they were furious. Some of the nicer Slytherins were even now starting to glare at the book.

**asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**

_'I don't care if I get sent back to Azkaban, I will kill them.'_ Sirius thought as he was growling dangerously low at the book.

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more word... "**

"I'm the one warning you now Dursley," Hermione growled.

"Um, Hermione? You do know that you're talking to a book, right?" Harry asked somewhat timidly.

"Let me talk Harry." Hermione snapped. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen his best friend this mad.

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

Hermione glared at the book so fiercely Harry swore it would burst into flames any minute.

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

"Harry always has questions," Neville said.

**"But what happened to Vol-, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

"The first and last time I say You-Know-Who instead of Voldemort," Harry said loudly.

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go?**

**"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion.**

"HE IS DEAD!" Umbridge yelled.

"No he isn't," Harry glared at her.

"Detention for spreading lies, Mr Potter!" Umbridge yelled at him in her sickly sweet voice.

"Now now Madame Umbridge there will be no detentions given out during the reading," Dumbledore said serenely.

Umbridge looked as if she was about to protest but Fudge waved her down.

"We'll have plenty of time after his lies come out to give him detention," Fudge said quietly so only Umbridge could hear.

Umbridge nodded at Fudge then glared between Harry and Dumbledore.

**Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.**

"He doesn't," Harry said loudly, Umbridge and Fudge just glared at him

**Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don't' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

Umbridge swept the hall with a triumphant look, which caused Harry to roll his eyes.

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers.**

Umbridge's smug look instantly vanished and turned into a scowl.

**Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

Everyone turned to stare but one look at Hermione and Ron's faces caused everyone to turn back.

"Thanks, guys," Harry murmured to them.

"Of course," they replied in unison.

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake.**

Snape jerked his head in Harry's direction swiftly. _'What?'_

**A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be?**

The Slytherins looked at him oddly. Similar thoughts running through all of their heads. _'Harry Potter not a wizard? Ha.'_

**He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon;**

More glares were directed to the book.

**if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard?**

Glares were sent at the book at the mention of the cupboard.

**If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

Snuffles gave a low growl.

"Oh Harry," Molly said sadly, wiping away the tears that had slowly been falling down her cheeks.

**"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

Ron shook his head in amusement.

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

**"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you were scared or angry?"**

Everyone smiled, thinking back on their own accidental magic.

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

Hermione shot Harry a sympathetic look. She knows how much he hates his fame.

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

"Oh just give up already you blithering idiot!" Hermione hissed.

**"Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed.**

"Like you can stop him!" Dean said with an air of triumph. Several Gryffindors nodded in agreement.

**"He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and -"**

"NO, HE IS GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Shouted many students.

**"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-"**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Oh dear, Hagrid is going to be furious," Pomona said.

Fred and George looked positively gleeful. "Oh, He's going to get it now," they said in unison

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE- IN- FRONT- OF- ME!"**

Several of the Gryffindors wore smug looks.

"He's in for it," Parvarti squealed to Lavender gleefully. She did not like it how Harry was treated at all.

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

Everyone began howling with laughter.

Snape even had a slight look of amusement on his face, but it quickly disappeared.

Harry smiled at the memory.

Dumbledore shook his head in amusement. _'Oh Hagrid.'_ He thought to himself fondly.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

"Finally!" Several people yelled.

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much-left ter do."**

Snorts were heard at that.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

**"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job"**

"Ah thanks, Hagrid, I feel so loved," Harry said jokingly.

Hagrid smiled down at him. "I was happy ter get yeh Harry."

Harry returned his smile. "I know Hagrid."

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

"Harry!" Molly and Hermione chided.

"Sorry," Harry ducked his head sheepishly.

**"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth.**

The trio glared at the book. Thinking of the reason, and more specifically the person who caused Hagrid to get expelled.

**In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

**"Why were you expelled?"**

"We tried but never got an answer. We doubt that you will know." The twins said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione just smirked.

"NO WAY?" the twins shouted. "YOU DIDN'T? YOU FOUND OUT!"

"We did." the trio said.

"You'll see in our second year." Harry continued with a smirk.

The twins just pouted, turned away and huffed.

Harry shook his head in amusement at the twins.

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

**"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"Really Hagrid? Dormice?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They can come in handy one day," Hagrid said.

Hermione just left her eyebrow raised.

"That's the end of the chapter," Hagrid said to the hall.

"I'll read next." Pomona Sprout said levitating the book over to herself.

"After this chapter, we will have lunch," Dumbledore announced to the hall.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at Ron and his obsession with food.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Diagon Alley,"** Pomona Sprout read grinning.

"At last you're getting away from the Dursleys," said Hermione

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.**

**_It was a dream,_ ** **he told himself firmly. _I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard._**

"That's really sad Potter," said Malfoy snidely

"I would like you to consider what life had been like up to that point" snapped Harry

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

**_And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door_** **, Harry thought, his heart sinking** **But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

3/4 of the hall looked at him sadly

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"It's probably an owl," squeaked an excited first-year Hufflepuff.

" **All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."**

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

"See!" The Hufflepuff exclaimed excitedly.

"Nobody doubted you," Hannah Abbott said smiling at her fellow Puff.

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him.**

Ron snorted.

**He went straight to the window and jerked it open.**

**The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

" **Don't do that." Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way,**

"Oh Harry dear, you need to be careful. Not all owls are as friendly as your Hedwig." Molly fretted.

"Hedwig's not always friendly." Ron and Hermione muttered, remembering this past summer.

**but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

"That's not a very nice owl," muttered Alicia.

"The owls who deliver the Prophet never are," Angelina told her.

" **Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl —"**

" **Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

" **What?"**

"I had no idea what he was talking about," Harry explained laughing. "It's not exactly normal to give money to an animal as they generally have no concept of it in the muggle world."

Several muggle-borns laughed along with him.

" **He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."**

"Like he would be able to find it with all of your pockets!" Ernie exclaimed.

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing _but_ pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, tea bags… finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.**

"Only Hagrid." Charlie Weasley laughed as most of the females in the room made sounds of disgust.

" **Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**

"He won't know what those are," Neville said shaking his head.

" **Knuts?"**

"See?" Neville asked.

" **The little bronze ones."**

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.**

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.** " **Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."**

"Hagrid," said Molly "You made him go through all of that and then got up"

"I was trying ter teach him," said Hagrid gruffly

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"No not the happy balloon!" The twins cried with horrified looks on their faces.

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at the twins.

" **Um — Hagrid?"**

" **Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

" **I haven't got any money — and you heard Uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

"Your parents' left you some money," said Remus with a smile

"Yeah but I didn't know that did I," said Harry good-naturedly

" **Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

" **But if their house was destroyed —"**

"Harry, they wouldn't have kept their money in their house." Hermione pointed out exasperated.

"You never know, everything I had ever read or seen in movies about wizards showed them keeping their money in treasure chests." Harry said quickly. "Or that they kept their money locked up being guarded by dragons or something like that."

"Honestly," Hermione muttered rolling her eyes.

**They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, [...]."**

Several girls wrinkled their noses in disgust.

Ron stomach growled at the mention of food.

" **Wizards have _banks_?"**

"Seriously Potter, how stupid can you get?" Draco asked condescendingly.

"Like I said Malfoy I didn't know that." Harry shot back. "And I was eleven." He put emphasis on eleven.

" **Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."**

Umbridge sneered. _'Horrid creatures, goblins are.'_

 **Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.** " ** _Goblins_?"**

"I was shocked as well," Hermione told Harry giggling.

" **Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry.**

"He's right." Bill pointed out. "They can be vicious when they want to be." He grimaced.

"Know from experience big brother?" Charlie asked grinning.

"I just hope Harry never tries to mess with them," Hermione said giving Harry a pointed look.

"What?" Harry asked innocently. "I would never."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and groaned.

"With your luck mate, that just jinxed it," Ron mumbled.

**Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business."**

The trio exchanged glances, they knew just what that Hogwarts business was.

**Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see."**

_'Trusting filthy half-breeds.'_ Umbridge glared at Hagrid.

" **Got everythin'? Come on, then." Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

" **How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.**

" **Flew," said Hagrid.**

"Flew?" Everyone asked in shock, trying to imagine the half-giant flying on a broom.

"Flew" said Hagrid

"Flew" everyone repeated trying and failing to picture it

" ** _Flew_?"**

" **Yeah — but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

Everyone was still doing the same thing. No one could picture it.

" **Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

Umbridge glared at the book hatefully. _'I can't believe I can't get him into trouble for this.'_ She thought bitterly.

" **Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic.**

"Of course," Ginny said amused.

**Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward [...].**

Fudge looked as if he wanted to speak, but one look from Dumbledore and he kept his mouth shut.

" **Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

" **Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there are dragons guardin' the high-security vaults.**

Charlie shot up in his seat. "That better not be true." He growled turning to glare at his older brother.

Bill held up his hands. "I honestly don't know." He was quick to say.

"That would be wicked!" The twins yelled together. They had huge grins on their faces until Charlie turned his glare to them, causing them to shrink back.

**And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

"Sounds like fun," Demelza said dryly.

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the _Daily Prophet_. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.**

"I wouldn't of minded if yer asked me questions, Harry," Hagrid told him.

Harry just smiled at Hagrid

" **Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as [...]" Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

"We do not!" Yelled Umbridge and Fudge.

"Yes, you do!" Yelled the DA.

Fudge, Umbridge and Percy shot them all disdainful looks.

" **There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.**

"' **Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one.**

"I am not!" Fudge spluttered. At the same time, Umbridge yelled. "He is not!"

Dumbledore's Army all rolled their eyes. _'Yes, he is.'_ They thought.

"Is too," Ron muttered to Harry who snickered.

**So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**

"Idiot," George laughed.

"George," his mother said in a warning tone.

" **But what does a Ministry of Magic _do_?"**

Draco rolled his eyes.

" **Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the [...]."**

"We do much more than that," Percy stated pompously, puffing out his chest.

The twins rolled their eyes at their estranged brother.

" **Why?"**

" ** _Why?_ Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."**

"There are other reasons," said Remus darkly

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbour wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.**

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station.** **Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

"Like that's not obvious," Ron said.

"Come on Ron. No one ever said Hagrid knew how to be discrete." Hermione told Ron. It's part of his...charm."

" **Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are _dragons_ at Gringotts?"**

" **Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

Charlie grinned, thinking of all the dragons that he works with back in Romania.

The trio exchanged pointed looks which no one but Neville seemed to notice. He looked at them and thought _Was there really a dragon_

" **You'd _like_ one?"**

" **Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go."**

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.**

"Why would you do that if you were trying

" **Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches.**

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

" **Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list thereof everything yeh need."**

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

"How did you not notice it?" Dean asked somewhat amused.

Harry just shrugged.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_ **

**_UNIFORM_ **

**_First-year students will require:_ **

**_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_ **

**_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ **

"I still don't know why we have to buy the hats, we never wear them," Seamus Finnigan complained.

"Tradition Mr Finnigan," Minerva said.

**_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_ **

**_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_ **

**_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_ **

**_COURSE BOOKS_ **

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_ **

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk_ **

**_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_ **

**_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_ **

**_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_ **

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_ **

**_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_ **

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_ **

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_ **

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_ **

**_1 wand_ **

**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_ **

**_1 set of glass or crystal phials_ **

**_1 telescope set_ **

**_1 brass scales_ **

**_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_ **

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_ **

"Unless your name is Harry bloody Potter," Draco mumbled spitefully.

"Someone's jealous," Daphne smirked from a few seats over.

"Shut up Greengrass," Draco hissed. Causing Daphne's smirk to widen.

" **Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**

" **If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.**

**Harry had never been to London before.**

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised.

All Harry said was, "Dursleys."

Hermione growled at the reminder.

**Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains [...] slow.**

Hermione shook her head in fond amusement.

" **I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said** **as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?**

"Again with the blasted pessimistic thoughts." Ron groaned.

"The Dursleys don't believe in imagination remember?" George asked rhetorically. He looked as though not believing in imagination should be a crime.

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

Hagrid beamed at Harry.

" **This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it.**

"Muggles can't see it Harry," Hermione told him.

"How was I supposed to know." Harry pouted as the room filled with chuckles.

**Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.**

The twins and Lee sniggered.

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

**Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

"Be gentle Hagrid!" Molly chided.

"Sorry," Hagrid mumbled looking embarrassed.

"It's OK," Harry replied laughing.

**Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this — can this be —?"**

"And so it begins," Harry muttered under his breath.

Hermione shot him a sympathetic look and Ron squeezed his shoulder.

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

"That's got to be a first." Kingsley Shacklebolt declared.

"Unfortunately," Harry muttered turning red.

" **Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honour."**

Draco sneered and glared at the book.

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

Umbridge sneered. _'Potter isn't worthy of anyone's praise.'_

" **Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back."**

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him.**

Ron felt a pang of jealousy but pushed it down. _'Harry hates his fame.'_

**The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.**

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

"My hand hurt after that," Harry muttered to himself.

" **Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

" **So proud, Mr Potter, I'm just so proud."**

Snape sneered inwardly at the account of the boy's fame. _'Enjoying it just like his father would have.'_

" **Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."**

" **Delighted, Mr Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

" **I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."**

" **He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"**

 _'What an idiot.'_ Draco once again had a sneer plastered on his pale features.

**Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more**

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

" **Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

The Professors and the trio's eyes all darkened.

"I forgot he was there," Harry whispered angrily to Ron and Hermione.

" **P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."**

"Damn stutter," Ron muttered low so his mother couldn't hear.

**What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

Harry snorted. "He didn't teach us anything."

"Show some respect Potter!" Umbridge yelled to him. "Professor Quirrell is the only Defense teacher you have had in the past few years besides myself who would have been approved by the ministry."

Harry just stared at her dumbfounded. He badly wanted to yell out that Quirrell was really a death eater who happened to have Voldemort on his head but thought better of it. Instead, he said quietly to Ron and Hermione. "I doubt she'll be saying that at the end of the book." They nodded their agreement.

" **D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it.**

"How can they learn how to protect themselves if he's too scared to say it." Moody barked disgusted.

"We didn't learn anything." Muttered several students.

" **N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

 **But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.** " **Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."**

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

"It's a strange entrance if you think about it," Hermione said to Harry.

 **Hagrid grinned at Harry.** " **Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'."**

" **Is he always that nervous?"**

" **Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind.**

The students snorted at that.

"The oaf has a strange definition of brilliant." Draco sneered to Crabbe and Goyle.

**He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since.**

_'He ran into something, but it wasn't a hag.'_ Harry thought. Remembering Quirrell telling him he ran into Voldemort in a forest.

**Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's my umbrella?"**

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**

" **Three up… two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.**

**The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

"I love Diagon Alley." Harry and Hermione said together, identical looks of enchantment on their faces.

Many of the muggle-borns, who didn't grow up going to Diagon Alley all smiled.

Remus smiled a sad smile. _'James and Lily should've been the ones to take him.'_

" **Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall.**

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.**

" **Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."**

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes.**

"I felt that way too," Hermione told Harry.

Many muggle-borns nodded in agreement.

**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"**

"They are mad," muttered Molly.

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.**

**Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —"**

Harry smiled at the memory of his first broom.

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…**

" **Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was —**

" **Yeah, that's a goblin,"**

"They scared me the first time I saw them." Muttered a small Ravenclaw muggle-born first year in a small voice.

**said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_ **

**_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_ **

**_For those who take, but do not earn,_ **

**_Must pay most dearly in their turn._ **

**_So if you seek beneath our floors_ **

**_A treasure that was never yours,_ **

**_Thief, you have been warned, beware_ **

**_Of finding more than treasure there._ **

"I love that poem," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

" **Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

Hermione and Ron looked at each other,

"What" questioned Harry

"Well knowing you mate, you will try and rob it," said Ron

Harry scowled whilst everyone else laughed,

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

" **Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter's safe."**

" **You have his key, sir?"**

" **Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of mouldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers.**

"I doubt he liked that very much," Bill said to his brother.

**The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

"Wow." Several people muttered in awe.

" **Got it," said Hagrid, at last, holding up a tiny golden key.**

 **The goblin looked at it closely.** " **That seems to be in order."**

" **An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows while McGonagall gave a sharp hiss. "Hagrid, you really shouldn't have said that."

"Sorry," Hagrid muttered looking very sheepish.

 _'That's what you get for trusting filthy half-breeds.'_ Umbridge thought with a glare at the half-giant.

"What's in vault 713?" Dean asked intrigued.

"See," Harry said turning to look up at the professors with a pointed look. "It's natural that I wanted to know, just remember that."

"I'm curious as to how you did end up figuring it out, Mr Potter," Minerva informed him.

Harry just smiled up at his transfiguration teacher mysteriously.

 **The goblin read the letter carefully.** " **Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

" **What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.**

Molly shot Harry an exasperated look. "Oh, Harry." _'Why does that boy have to be so curious.'_

" **Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

Tonks laughed. "And that just made me even more curious and I'm not an eleven-year-old boy."

Hagrid looked even more sheepish.

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off.**

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember,** **left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible.**

"That's the point, I'm surprised you remembered that much," Bill told Harry.

 **The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Harry's** **eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late**

Charlie sent a glare at his older brother but said nothing. _'There better not be.'_ He thought.

— **they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

" **I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

Ron slapped a hand over Hermione's mouth before she could answer, wincing at the glare she sent him in return.

"I know now Hermione," Harry told her quickly.

Arthur shook his head. "Somehow I don't think Hagrid's the one to ask."

 _'Obviously.'_ Draco thought. He was sick of reading this book and they were only a few chapters in.

**Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid.**

Several people chuckled at that.

**"An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.**

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

Ron felt more jealously bubbling up inside him. He felt bad about it though. _'Harry never rubs it in my face, and he's always generous.'_

" **All yours," smiled Hagrid.**

**All Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking.**

3/4 of the hall growled at the book.

"I assure you that they would not be able to touch it," Dumbledore assured Harry,

**How often had they complained about how much Harry cost them to keep?**

"I can't believe them! They never even bought you anything!" Hermione growled angrily.

**And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

" **The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

"Just one speed." Bill said with a large grin.

"They're fun," Harry said with a grin like a Cheshire cat.

"You're mental you are." Ron gaped at him. "If you think those evil deathtraps are fun." Many were nodding in agreement.

" **One speed only," said Griphook.**

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled around tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff [...].**

"Fearless," Tonks said.

"Reckless," Remus added.

"Stupid," Draco muttered to quietly for anyone other than those around him to hear.

"Gryffindor!" The twins yelled.

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

"Really high-security vault," Bill said. "Not too many of those."

" **Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted [...].**

"Wow," Colin said in amazement.

" **If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.**

"Lovely," Hermione said going pale. She had never been below to the vaults and had no desire to after learning that

" **How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.**

" **About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

Many people blanched at the thought of being stuck down there.

"Goblins really are a nasty piece of work," Justin muttered to Ernie who nodded vigorously in agreement.

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly,**

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

 **expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least** — **but at first, he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor.**

Everyone looked disappointed.

"That's...anti-climatic," Padma said to Lisa and Sue Li.

**Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat.**

**Harry longed to know what it was but knew better than to ask.**

Hermione snorted. "If only that had lasted," she muttered quietly to Ron who coughed to cover his laughter. Harry sent them a glare knowing they were talking about him. They only smiled innocently in return, which only confirmed his suspicions.

" **Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.**

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money.**

"Don't go wasting it now dear," Molly told him with a small smile.

"I didn't Mrs. Weasley," Harry assured her.

**He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

Harry let a small smirk grace his lips.

" **Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron?**

"Hagrid!" Shouted several of the teachers.

"That is very irresponsible of you!" Molly admonished.

"I was fine!" Harry yelled in defence of his friend.

"That isn't the point," Remus said sighing. "You were only eleven, you shouldn't of been left alone."

Hagrid looked down guiltily.

**I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

Draco who was mentally complaining looked up. _'Wait, didn't I meet Potter in Madam Malkin's? Oh crap.'_

 **Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.** " **Hogwarts, dear?" she said when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, [...]."**

"Oh really? Did you make a new friend?" Molly questioned happily.

"Um, not exactly," Harry told her.

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face**

"Ugh Malfoy," Ron groaned.

Malfoy sent Ron a look of loathing.

**was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

" **Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

"He's only getting fitted for Hogwarts robes," Ron mockingly said to Draco.

Draco just scowled and turned away. "I was trying to start a conversation," he muttered.

" **Yes," said Harry.**

" **My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at [...]," said the boy.**

"Why would your mom be looking at wands? The wand chooses the wizard?" Hermione asked.

Draco ignored her and continued to scowl **.**

**He had a bored, drawling voice.**

"I do not!" Draco yelled.

"Yes, you do." Harry and Ron said simultaneously. They looked at each other and grinned.

"It's OK Dray, they're just jealous," Pansy simpered.

"Don't call me that," Draco said through gritted teeth.

**"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why the first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in [...]."**

Many teachers turned to glare at Draco, whose cheeks were beginning to tinge pink.

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

"I am nothing like your filthy cousin!" Draco shouted.

"Right," Harry drawled in a perfect imitation of Draco.

" **Have _you_ got your own broom?" the boy went on.**

" **No," said Harry.**

" **Play Quidditch at all?"**

" **No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

Oliver looked horrified at the thought of his old seeker not knowing about quidditch.

" ** _I_ do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

"No one knows until they are sorted Mr. Malfoy," Minerva stated.

" **No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

"Don't dear, you were new to all of this," Molly told him kindly.

" **Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"Oi!" Shouted the Hufflepuffs, who turned to glare at Draco.

"Hey!" Tonks protested looking offended.

**Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

" **I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.**

" **That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."**

" **Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

Those who like Hagrid turned to glare at Draco.

"Hagrid is not a servant," Dumbledore said losing some of his usual twinkle.

" **He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

"I don't blame you," Ron muttered.

" **Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage_** — **lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

More glares were sent Draco's way, which he tried very hard to ignore.

" **I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

"Thank Harry," Hagrid beamed at Harry.

"Of course," Harry replied with a smile.

" ** _Do_ you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

" **They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

" **Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all.**

Snape gnashed his teeth at the very uncouth behaviour is godson was displaying.

A few of the nicer Slytherins were now glaring at Malfoy.

"How uncouth," Daphne said to Tracey.

" **But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"**

"What does it matter?" Justin asked heatedly.

Draco sneered at him.

**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

" **I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?**

"Stupid pureblood supremacy," Hermione stated.

**They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry** **not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy,**

Draco glared at Harry who just smiled pleasantly back. _'That will annoy Malfoy.'_ Harry thought.

It did, Malfoy quickly turned his glare onto someone else.

**hopped down from the footstool.**

" **Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

" **What's up?" said Hagrid.**

" **Nothing," Harry lied.**

"Really Harry you have to learn not to keep things to yourself like that." Hermione scolded.

**They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

Oliver just shook his head. "Not knowing about quidditch, honestly," he muttered.

" **Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowin' about Quidditch!"**

" **Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.** "— **and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in —"**

The muggle-borns scowled at that.

" **Yer not _from_ a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh _were_** — **he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

" **So what _is_ Quidditch?"**

" **It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world**

"How does Hagrid know about soccer?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry just shrugged. He had no idea how Hagrid knew.

"What's soccer?" A pureblood Ravenclaw fourth year asked.

Dean Thomas quickly explained what soccer was, then Pomona continued to read.

— **everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules."**

"No, it isn't!" All of the quidditch nuts yelled.

" **And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

" **Schoolhouses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but —"**

"We are not!" The Hufflepuffs and Tonks yelled.

Pomona Sprout shot Hagrid a look before continuing on.

" **I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.**

"Hufflepuff wouldn't be a bad house to be in." Harry said thoughtfully.

"They really are all about the equality of people and not discriminating for anything," Hermione pointed out thoughtfully.

"We are also loyal and helpful," Susan said with a smile.

" **Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

"Not all Slytherins are evil," Harry said.

Everyone, Slytherins included turned to look at Harry.

"What?" He asked shocked everyone was staring at him. "Just because I'm in Gryffindor doesn't mean I hate all Slytherins."

Snape and the Slytherins gave him a calculating look before looking back at Sprout.

" **Vol-, sorry —You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

" **Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books**

Hermione got a dreamy look on her face at the thought of all the books. Ron and Harry knowing what she was thinking about shared amused looks.

**as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from _Curses and Counter curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

" **I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"That a boy Harry!" The twins cheered.

"If you ever want help with that-" Fred started.

"We would be more than willing to assist." George finished.

Molly looked like she wanted to reprimand them, but thinking of the way she was treated she stayed silent. _'As long as it's nothing to bad or illegal.'_ She thought to herself giving her sons appraising looks.

" **I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron,**

_'Of course.'_ Snape sneered.

 **either ("It says pewter on yer list"),** **but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

"I was actually looking forward to potions," Harry stated. "Until I met Professor Snape."

The teachers sans Umbridge and Dumbledore turned to glare at Snape, who glared right back. Dumbledore just gave him a disappointed look and sighed.

 **Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.** " **Just yer wand left — A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."**

**Harry felt himself go red. You don't have to —"**

Everyone shot Harry sad looks. No one should be embarrassed about receiving a birthday present.

Hermione and Ron both vowed to themselves to do something great for Harry's next birthday. Little did they know Remus and Sirius were both pledging the same thing.

" **I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at** — **an' I don' like cats,** **they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."**

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl,**

Harry smiled at the mention of Hedwig.

"She's such a pretty owl," Lavender sighed.

**fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

Harry blanched at being compared to Professor Quirrell.

" **Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys.**

Hermione and the Weasley's glared at the mention of the Dursley's.

**Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

**A magic wand… this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.**

Harry slowly began to pale. _'They'll know. They will all know about my wand and Voldemort's.'_ Harry quickly looked at his best friends then down at the table.

 **The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.** **A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

"That wand had been there since as long as I can remember," Remus said.

"Who's is it?" Asked Roger Davies from over at the Ravenclaw table.

"No one but Olivander knows. Every time someone asks, he changes the story." Dumbledore answered seemingly amused.

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library;**

Dumbledore chuckled, that was a good description,

 **he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled.** **The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

"Really?" Moody asked sitting forward, his magical and normal eye both focused on Harry. Around the room, the adult's faces showed a mixture of awe and pride.

Harry shrugged looking faintly alarmed. "Why? Couldn't any of you?"

Dumbledore answered for the group. "It takes a lot of power and good instincts to be able to detect magical signatures. Not many people can do that."

"But its a good thing?" Harry asked nervously uneasy with the attention he was once again receiving.

"Yes, Harry it is." The headmaster answered his eyes twinkling.

" **Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

Several girls giggled at that.

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

**Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

" **Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

**Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

Harry shivered remembering the creepy eyes.

"They are creepy," Ron muttered.

" **Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

**Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

" **And that's where…" Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

"Really, I thought Ollivander had more sense than that," Flitwick said shaking his head.

" **I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"**

"He sold You-Know-Who's wand" squeaked Colin

Dumbledore nodded "He has sold the wand of every student that attends this school,"

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

" **Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

" **It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**

" **Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

" **Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**

" **But you don't _use_ them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**

"No of course not!" Fred exclaimed.

"He just uses them for decoration." George said seriously.

**Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

"That isn't at all obvious," Millicent sneered.

" **Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

" **Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**

" **Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.**

"I still don't see the point in that," Harry grumbled. He was started to feel uneasy. _'Soon everyone will know.'_

**As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

"Isn't that the truth." Ron mumbled thinking of when he used to have Charlie's old wand.

Neville looked down at his wand, which had once belonged to his father. _'Maybe that's why. I should talk to gran.'_

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

" **That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."**

**Harry took the wand and, feeling foolish, waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

"That's annoying," Megan Jones said.

"It was, he did that to me as well," Leanne told her.

" **Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"**

**Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander.**

" **No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

"He does like a challenge, Ollivander." Dumbledore smiled thinking of his old friend.

Harry was continuing to stare at the table and he was pale. Hermione and Ron exchanged concerned looks.

" **Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.**

"Go, Harry!" Colin and Dennis yelled excitedly.

**He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.**

Everyone smiled, remembering getting their wand.

**Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"**

"What's curious?" Many people asked. The only person besides Harry who wasn't wondering this was Dumbledore, Remus and Snuffles who all know about his wands connection to Voldemort.

 _'Is whatever is curious the reason for Harry look like this?'_ Hermione asked herself.

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"**

" **Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"**

**Mr Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

" **I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."**

"What?" Most of the room cried out in shock turning to the pale teenager.

"Ah-ha," yelled Umbridge delighted to a last have some dirt on the boy,

"Your wand is the brother wand to You-Know-Who," asked Neville faintly

Harry nodded glaring at the table,

Hermione noticed Umbridge scribbling on her clipboard furiously,

"But doesn't change anything," said Hermione loudly, "He is still Harry, nothing about him has changed"

"Well said, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore merrily

**Harry swallowed.**

" **Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."**

"Is he complimenting You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked appalled.

"Not the person no," Dumbledore answered thoughtfully. "More like the magic involved, Voldemort may be evil but he is an exceptional wizard."

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

"For someone so observant sometimes you can really be thick," Ginny said amusement colouring her voice.

" **Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.**

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

" **You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life — and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

" **Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last.** " **All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr Ollivander… but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for.**

Everyone looked at Harry in shock. Could it be true, does he really not like his fame?

Once again Snape pierced Harry with a calculating look.

**I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night my parents died."**

"I do know," muttered Harry

 **Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows, he wore a very kind smile.** " **Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts — I did — still do, 'smatter of fact."**

 **Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.** " **Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me…. See yeh soon, Harry."**

"He didn't tell you how to get onto the platform," Remus sighed.

"I got on OK," Harry said smiling at the Weasley's.

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"That is the end of this chapter," Pomona announced setting the book down.

"Well I think it is time for lunch," said Dumbledore and the plates all filled themselves,

Everyone began eating, and talking about what they had read so far,

"I can't believe Harry has to put up with those awful muggles," said Lavender to Parvati

"I know it's awful" replied her friend

Eventually when everyone was done Dumbledore stood up and said "Professor Sinistra would you like to read next"

"Of course Albus.'" Aurora Sinistra said grabbing the book from the headmaster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter hope you enjoy

Professor Sinistra began to read, " **The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."**

"Hogwarts" bellowed the Weasley twins much to the amusement of the others

McGonagall simply shook her head, 

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun.**

"Was it ever?" asked muttered a few people

Harry just shrugged.

**True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him, in fact, they didn't speak to him at all.**

"That would be really lonely," Hannah said sadly.

**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.**

_'It did.'_ Harry told himself.

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in _A History of Magic_. His school books were very interesting.**

Ron looked at his best friend shocked.

"Harry!" Hermione beamed at him. "You actually read your school books?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I had nothing better to do."

"Traitor!" George hissed.

"There is nothing wrong with reading your school books Mr Weasley, in fact, it is something you and your brother should consider doing." McGonagall scolded with a stern glare.

"Fat chance," Fred muttered.

**He lay on his bed reading late into the night,**

"And it gets worse." Fred groaned.

"Fred!" His mother scolded.

**Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice.**

"I'm surprised they let her stay," Luna said dreamily. "I figured they would have at least locked her up. They didn't seem like animal people, your aunt especially."

Harry scowled as he thought about the summer before his second year.

**Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the calendar he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.**

"I did that too," said Hermione grinning, several other muggleborns nodded

**On the last day of August, he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day,**

"Harry, you waited until the last day?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "What would you have done if they said no?"

He shrugged. "Same thing I'd have done if he said no a week earlier. I would have dragged my trunk to the station and taken the train into London."

"Or you could have sent an owl to Hogwarts explaining the situation. You did have an owl did you not?" McGonagall pointed out sharply.

"I didn't really of that," he replied.

**so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

The twins laughed.

"At least he isn't punching you anymore," Neville told Harry. "It's an improvement."

" **Er — Uncle Vernon?" Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

 _'I see where Potter gets his atrocious manners.'_ Snape thought while glaring at nothing in particular.

" **Er — I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to, to go to Hogwarts." Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

"Can they not even be civil and answer a simple question?" Hermione asked a look of disgust on her face.

"Probably not, That would require brain cells that actually work," Tonks said rolling her eyes.

"Auror Tonks!" Umbridge shrieked.

Tonks just gave her a looking that plainly said, 'so what'?

" **Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?" Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.**

"Harry, you really need a verbal affirmative answer, don't assume." Molly scolded.

"I didn't know you spoke troll," Ron said in amusement causing those around to laugh.

" **Thank you."**

"So polite," Molly cooed with a smile.

The twins pretended to gag behind their mothers back.

 **He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.** " **Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"No, they're illegal," Hermione said flatly.

**Harry didn't say anything.**

" **Where is this school, anyway?"**

"Scotland," several people said.

" **I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.** **"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.**

 **His aunt and uncle stared.** " **Platform what?"**

 _'You know full well which platform it is Petunia.'_ Snape thought bitterly.

" **Nine and three-quarters."**

" **Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

"Yes, there is. You're just too much of an unimaginative git to realize it." Ron said.

"Ronald!" Molly yelled.

"Mr Weasley, please have a care with your language," McGonagall told him.

" **It's on my ticket."**

" **Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them.**

Many glares were directed at the book.

**You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

"And that doesn't sound ominous," Alicia said looking at the book wearily.

" **Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

Molly and Hermione smiled at Harry, causing Ron to roll his eyes.

" **Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

"Another taboo subject in the Dursley household," Harry said "They never told me what the doctors' thought of it"

The entire hall howled with laughter

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep.**

The adults smiled at this, glad the boy was able to get excited about something.

"I was the same way," Hermione told her friend. "I couldn't sleep so I spent the time reviewing my books again."

"Imagine that," Ron whispered to Harry who choked on his laughter.

Hermione smacked Ron and Harry on the back of their hands.

"Ow Hermione!" They both yelled. Hermione just huffed and turned back to the book.

**He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes, he'd change on the train.**

Snape was surprised _Wow, Potter actually made a sensible decision_

**He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up.**

"It's sad that he's so anxious to leave home." Lisa realized sadly.

Snape frowned thinking he'd been the same way.

**Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off.**

Many rolled their eyes at Dudley's behaviour.

**They reached King's Cross at half-past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him.**

"Why is he being nice," Remus asked Remus suspiciously, wondering what exactly Vernon was up to.

"This can't be good." Moody barked out loudly, his magical eye narrowing on the book.

**Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

"What's he doing now?" Charlie asked throwing hate-filled glares at the book. He didn't know Harry that well, but he was Ron's best friend, and the twins, Ron, Ginny and his parents considered him part of the family. So to Charlie, Harry is an honorary Weasley and no one messes with the Weasley family.

" **Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**

**He was quite right, of course.**

"Nope." The twins chorused gleefully.

"I don't think he's ever been right in his life," Marietta added under her breath. She isn't Potter's biggest fan, only joining the DA because of Cho, but he's to nice to be treated this way.

**There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

" **Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing.**

"Those, those," Remus was too angry to speak.

"They just left you there?" Molly yelled getting angry again.

"I can't believe they would leave a child there!" Minerva yelled turning her glare to Albus.

"I got on just fine," Harry told them before everyone could start shouting again.

 **Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.** **He stopped a passing guard but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters.**

"How many half-cocked plans did you go through before you actually get on the platform?" Fred asked, his lips twitching.

Harry shot him a mock glare.

**The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose.**

**Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one.**

"Imagine if you'd got on the wrong train." Hermione pointed out nervously.

"You might have had a safe peaceful life." Harry pointed out.

"Dreadfully dull that would've been," Ron told him in a teasing voice.

**In the end, the guard strode away, muttering about time-wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.**

Some Slytherins looked as if they were trying hard not to laugh.

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**

"No don't!" The adults called out panicking.

"Don't worry I didn't," Harry said, he decided against telling them that this had already happened.

"As much as I hate to admit it." Theodore Nott said. "Potter has too much sense to do something that idiotic."

Draco said him a glare, Nott just looked at him then back at the book.

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"— **packed with Muggles, of course —"**

"Oh thank Merlin," Minerva said, letting out a relieved breath.

**Harry swung round.**

"You need to be more careful," Moody growled from where he'd been listening attentively. "You don't know which side they're on."

Ron made a disgusted face. "Ugh imagine if it had been the Malfoys." Harry shivered at the thought.

**The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair.**

"Weasleys." Several Gryffindors said with fond smiles.

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him, and they had an _owl_.**

"Trust them because they had an owl," Moody said growling. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He yelled causing half of the hall to jump.

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

"Don't eavesdrop Harry!" Hermione told him, once again acting like his mother.

Harry just rolled his eyes fondly.

**"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

"Why did you ask? You go there every year," Harry asked.

"I wanted to make sure they remember, it was Ron's first year to go and Ginny was barely ten. Repetition helps." Molly said.

"Mum." Ginny moaned her face red.

" **Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mum, can't I go…"**

"Awww." Some of the older girls cooed while Ginny's face turned red. The twins and Ron snickered.

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

"Just your luck mate," Ron said laughing.

" **Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

" **I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"**

Molly huffed in annoyance. "I hate that stupid joke. Just watch one of these days I'm going to make it so I can tell you apart." She warned.

"Now mum how would you feel if something happened and we were disfigured in some way?" Fred asked with what he thought was a charming smile.

" **Sorry, George, dear."**

" **Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went.**

Those who are friends with the twins and thus used to the joke rolled their eyes.

**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it?**

"Magic." The twins said in a mystical voice reminiscent of Trelawney.

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**

**There was nothing else for it.** " **Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.**

" **Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."** **She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.**

"Thanks, Harry." Ron huffed turning a bright red.

Harry shrugged, "It's the book."

"It's not the books, it's your thoughts." The redhead pointed out.

"Boys! Honestly, it's just a description." Hermione told them quite loudly.

"An accurate description," Fred whispered to George and Lee who began to snigger.

" **Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to —"**

" **How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.**

" **Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

"I thought you were a bit crazy here," Harry admitted. Bill and Charlie exchanged amused glances.

" **Er — okay," said Harry. He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.**

Draco and several Slytherins rolled their eyes.

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble —**

"Bloody pessimist," Ron muttered.

**leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash —**

**It didn't come…**

"Not this year anyway," Ron murmured. Harry winced at the memory of running into the barrier the second year.

**he kept on running… he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock_. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it.**

**He had done it.**

Several teachers smiled fondly at Harry.

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat.**

**He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

"Neville!" The Gryffindor fifth years cheered.

" **Oh, _Neville_ ," he heard the old woman sigh.**

Neville looked down blushing.

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

" **Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

"Lee!" The twins cheered.

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

Ron shuddered, "I hate spiders."

"Good thing we didn't tell you that he lost that thing somewhere in the common room." Fred teased evilly.

Ron turned a pasty white and his breathing turned shallow.

"Only kidding," George told him as him, Fred and Lee burst out laughing.

"Guys that was really mean," Bill frowned at his younger brothers.

"Boys, don't make fun of your brothers fears," Arthur told his twin sons before his wife could start yelling.

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

"Not surprising considering your trunk was bigger than you." George teased with a smile, that dropped as his mom turned to glare at him.

" **Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.**

"Wow, you can actually be nice," Ginny said in mock surprise.

"Of course we can," Fred started.

"When we want to be," George finished.

" **Yes, please," Harry panted.**

" **Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

"See," Fred said.

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

" **Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

" **What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

" **Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"**

" **He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

" **What?" said Harry.**

" ** _Harry Potter_." chorused the twins.**

" **Oh, him," said Harry.** " **I mean, yes, I am."**

Most of the room burst out laughing while some shot him disbelieving looks.

"Oh Harry you didn't," Hermione grinned.

"Well, it's not like I was used to hearing my name." Some of the laughter died down at the thought of the Dursley's referring to him as boy or freak. "And they used this tone like they were addressing a famous person." Snape frowned at the words.

"But, you are famous," Ron said tactlessly.

"But I didn't understand that then," Harry answered exasperated.

**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red.**

"Boys!" Molly chided.

**Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

" **Fred? George? Are you there?"**

" **Coming, Mum."**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

**Harry sat down next to the window where half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.**

"Harry." Remus, Minerva and Molly admonished.

Snape and Umbridge sneered. _'Nosy brat.'_ They both thought.

 **Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.** " **Ron, you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

"See I told you that you had something on your nose." Hermione huffed.

"Mum really, not on the platform. It's social suicide." Charlie moaned, with Bill nodding in agreement.

" ** _Mum_ — geroff!" He wriggled free.**

Several Slytherins snickered.

" **Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.**

" **Shut up," said Ron.**

" **Where's Percy?" said their mother.**

The Weasley children growled at the mention of their estranged brother.

" **He's coming now."**

"Unfortunately," the twins muttered.

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter _P_ on it.**

"P for prat," George said with a sneer.

Percy shot George a look. _'Why can't they be happy for me?'_

" **Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm upfront, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"**

George and Fred rolled their eyes.

" **Oh, are you a _prefect_ , Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

" **Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once-"**

" **Or twice —"**

" **A minute —"**

" **All summer —"**

3/4 of the hall laughed. Percy turned red and glared at the twins.

" **Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

"Perfect Prefect Percy," Fred muttered glaring harshly at the book.

Molly was trying not to cry thinking of Percy. Being in the same room and not speaking to him was hard enough with reading about him.

**How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

" **Because he's a _prefect_ ," said their mother fondly.**

Once again the twins glared at the book.

**"All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."**

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left.**

"Oh did leave," said Fred

"Yeah, left mum crying for days," said George looking angrily at their brother

Percy looked anywhere but his family,

 **Then she turned to the twins.** " **Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"**

The teachers all groaned "Never give a prankster ideas" said Remus

The twins exchanged looks

Molly narrowed her eyes. "You didn't blow up a toilet did you?"

The twins traded nervous looks. "We do not admit to anything, however, anything learned from these books should not be punishable," George said quickly.

"We second that." Ron and Harry chorused.

"I don't think so," Molly said glaring between the twins, Ron and Harry.

**Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**

Filch glared at the twins and muttered under his breath.

" **Great idea though, thanks, Mum."**

" **It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."**

" **Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

"Yeah right," mumbled Ron.

" **Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

"Why do you have to notice everything?" Ron moaned.

Harry just smiled at him and said: "It's a gift".

" **Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

Harry moaned and rolled his eyes.

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

" **You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

" **Who?"**

" ** _Harry Potter_!"**

 **Harry heard the little girl's voice.** " **Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…"**

"One word." their sister warned harshly.

Fred and George were snickering.

" **You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo.**

"Good," said McGonagall nodding her head in approval

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley," Harry said to Molly.

"Of course dear," she told him with a smile.

**Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

" **Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."**

Everyone turned to look at Harry's scar. Harry tried to hide it with his bangs, to Hermione's amusement, something which did not work.

" **Poor _dear_ — no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."**

Snape sneered. _'Potter, polite? The woman is delusional.'_

**Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

"You better not ask him!" McGonagall, Sprout and Poppy yelled.

"We didn't!" The twins were quick to point out. While Ron turned very red and looked down.

 **Their mother suddenly became very stern.** " **I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

"Thanks, Molly," Remus told her with a smile.

"Of course."

" **All right, keep your hair on."**

Molly glared at the twins.

"Merlin guys you do like playing with fire." Charlie breathed. "Saying something like that to mum."

"Says the man who works with dragons," Fred muttered.

 **A whistle sounded.** " **Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.**

"Awww." Cooed many girls, to the utter embarrassment of Ginny.

" **Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

" **We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."**

"I never did get that." Ginny pouted playfully.

Harry grinned. "I did. Well, sort of."

**_George!_ ** **"**

" **Only joking, Mum."**

Ron snorted.

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed,**

Ginny once again began to turn red,

**then she fell back and waved.**

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to —**

"HOGWARTS" bellowed the twins and Lee Jordan, causing several people to jump and glare at them

**but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.**

"I should hope so," Minerva muttered to Sprout and Pomfrey

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.**

" **Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

"Was everywhere else really full?" Neville asked causing Ron to blush.

"Well mostly, everywhere I looked was." He mumbled.

"And how hard did you look?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

Ron mumbled something unintelligible and looked away.

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

Ron once again turned red as many people chuckled.

" **Hey, Ron." The twins were back.** " **Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there.**

Harry gave his friend a shoulder bump when he moaned. "It's not that big of a deal. We've seen larger and lived to tell about it."

"Don't remind me." Ron moaned and if possible had turned even paler.

" **Right," mumbled Ron.**

**Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."**

" **Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

" **Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled at him. "You really do have no tact."

"I was eleven!" protested Ron going red

"That is no excuse," Hermione told him sternly.

"Please continue Professor." Harry quickly told Aurora Sinistra, who continued to read.

**Harry nodded.**

" **Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know…"**

"Ronald!" Molly admonished.

Ron ignored all the chuckling students.

**He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. So that's where You-Know-Who —?"**

Ron took a look at his mother's face and sank down into his seat.

" **Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."**

" **Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

"Ronald Weasley, I told you not to ask." Molly admonished sternly in a loud voice.

"Technically you told the twins not to ask," Ron pointed out feebly.

"You know very well that you were included in that young man," she shot back.

"It's okay Mrs Weasley, I didn't mind," Harry spoke up. He didn't want Ron to get in trouble.

"Besides mum, it happened over four years ago," Ron said quietly trying to avoid her piercing glare. He was trying very hard to ignore the smirking twins.

"I don't care how long ago it was," Molly yelled beginning to rant. Seeing this Mr. Weasley laid a hand on her arm, silently telling her that this was not the time. "We will be talking about this later young man."

Ron nodded his head solemnly.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione once his moms attention was off of him. "If she is this mad now, imagine how she is going to be when she reads about what all we've done."

The trio exchanged worried looks, each mentally groaning.

" **Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

Many people looked sad, hating how he remembered that.

" **Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

Hermione shook her head at Ron's lack of tact.

" **Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.**

"Really?" Ron asked perking up slightly.

"Of course," Harry said smiling.

" **Err — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

**"Why not?" Hermione asked, more coldly than she intended.**

"He doesn't want to talk to us," Bill told the young witch with a hint of sadness. "Because we have magic and he doesn't."

**So you must know loads of magic already." The Weasley's were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

"Somehow I don't think Malfoy was referring to us." Fred laughed.

"Though I would like to see his face if had heard that," George added.

"I definitely was not talking about them," Draco said to his fellow Slytherins with a sneer.

" **I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

"Horrible." "Foul." "Evil." "Despicable." Those were just some of the words that were heard around the room.

" **Horrible — well, not all of them.**

Dumbledore smiled, glad that Harry didn't think badly of muggles in general because of the way he was treated.

**My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

" **Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy.**

"Why would that make you look gloomy?" Bill asked staring at his youngest brother.

Ron pretended not to hear him, and just glared at the book.

 **I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch.** **Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first.**

The Weasley's looked at Ron in shock. They didn't know he was this insecure.

"Ron," Molly said sadly tears welling up in her eyes.

"We don't expect you to be like your brothers," Arthur told Ron. "We only expect you to do your best."

"Look this was a long time ago and a lot has happened since. My feelings have changed." Ron told them quietly.

"We'll be talking about this later as well," Molly told him while getting up to give him a hug.

"Mum," Ron moaned turning red.

**You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."**

The Weasley's turned red.

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat,**

Those who knew who the rat really was glowered at the book. Snuffles growled at the book.

Most didn't notice but the twins did and they sent each other questioning looks.

"What's that about?" Fred asked George.

"I don't know," George said looking at the trio.

 **which was asleep.** " **His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a perfect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much because he went back to staring out of the window.**

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Ron," Hermione told him quietly.

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

"Ron!" Molly, Minerva, Ginny and Hermione scolded him. He promptly turned red and looked away.

"… **and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort —" Ron gasped.**

Everyone except for Harry, Dumbledore, Remus and Moody jumped or flinched.

Harry once again rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of being scared of a name.

" **What?" said Harry.**

" ** _You said You-Know-Who's name!_ " said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —"**

Harry rolled his eyes.

" **I'm not trying to be _brave_ or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't.** **See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

"A close second in my class at least," Snape smirked. "I won't say who the very worst is." His gaze slid to Neville.

"Severus." McGonagall admonished while Dumbledore sent him a disappointed look.

"Greasy git," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"It's OK Neville," Hermione told Neville reassuringly. Neville sent her a small smile.

" **You won't be. There are loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

"Yeah, just look at Hermione," Alicia said. Hermione beamed at the Gryffindor chaser.

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half-past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"**

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry** — **but the woman didn't have Mars Bars.**

"Mars bars?" A pure-blood Hufflepuff first year questioned.

"It's a muggle candy bar," Hermione explained.

"Are they good?" The same Hufflepuff first year asked.

"Very," Harry told him.

**What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands,**

Ron smiled dreamily at the mention of all those sweets, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

**and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life.**

**Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

"Wow, that's a lot of candy." A little Gryffindor first year said in awe.

"Don't ruin your appetite," Molly told him.

"I didn't Mrs Weasley," Harry said turning red at the snickers.

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

"I do hope you shared Harry," Remus told him.

"Of course I did," Harry said.

"Of course you two would bond over food," Ginny said in amusement.

" **Hungry, are you?"**

" **Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef…"**

Molly looked sadly at her youngest son but stayed silent. She was making a mental list of things to discuss with him later. She couldn't believe how insecure her little Ron was.

" **Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —"**

" **You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."**

"Sorry mum," Ron muttered.

"It's alright dear," Molly said sadly. Arthur rubs her arm in a comforting gesture.

" **Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

"Of course all it took was food and you two were best friends." Hermione pouted. "It took an oomph..." Her words were cut off as Ron slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't bring up the troll now." Ron hissed. "Mum's already mad at me, just wait until we have to read about it."

Hermione nodded her head and he brought his hand down.

" **What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.**

" **They're not _really_ frogs, are they?"**

"Seriously Potter?" Draco asked in his customary drawl.

Harry shot him a glare.

**He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

" **No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

"I have twelve of Agrippa," Remus told the youngest Weasley male.

"Really?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll give you one later," Remus told him with a smile.

"Thanks," Ron replied happily. Remus just smiled at him.

" **What?"**

" **Oh, of course, you wouldn't know — Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache.**

"Not a bad description of you Albus," Kingsley observed. Dumbledore just smiled.

**Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

Several of the Slytherins sneered.

" **So _this_ is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

" **Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!"**

"Of course he hasn't Ron, he was raised by muggles," Ginny told him as if talking to a toddler.

**said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —"**

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

**_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_ **

**_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_ **

**_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel._ **

Harry mentally smacked himself, all that time searching through books and the answer was right in front of him. Hermione was shooting his exasperated looks. Ron groaned all that work for nothing.

**_Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._ **

"Tenpin bowling," Pansy sneered.

 **Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.** " **He's gone!"**

"Of course he his." Several pure-bloods said as if Harry was suggesting he was mental for suggesting otherwise.

Harry rolled his eyes, he was raised by muggles what did people expect?

" **Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron.** " **He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting."**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."**

"How weird," Draco said.

" **Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. " _Weird!"_**

Draco and Ron looked horrified at saying the same thing. The twins snickered at Ron's face.

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

Several people made disgusted faces.

"I always get the horrible ones," Ernie muttered.

" **You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they _mean_ every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."**

George pretended to gag as he remembered. "I hate those things."

"Just your bad luck. I always get the good ones." Fred boasted.

"I think you make it so that I deliberately get the bad ones." George wined glaring at his laughing brother.

"How does he know what a booger-flavoured one tastes like?" Lavender asked Parvarti.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," Parvarti said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

 **Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.** " **Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts."**

"Yum." Squealed a Ravenclaw first year with a smile. Many people shot her weird looks. "What?" She asked.

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny grey one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.**

Ginny wrinkled her nose.

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.**

"Were you OK?" Molly asked Neville.

"I had just lost Trevor, but I found him," Neville told her with a weak smile.

" **Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

"Trevor." Neville shook his head. "He hates the train."

"And the dorm," Dean said amused.

"And Snape's classroom," Ron added in.

"Or maybe he just hates the blubbering idiot." Draco sneered to Crabbe and Goyle who sniggered stupidly.

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

" **He'll turn up," said Harry.**

"What a sweet boy." Molly cooed much to the twins amusement and Harry's mortification.

" **Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…" He left.**

" **Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could.**

His mother and Hermione both shot him warning looks.

**Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

_'Never was very useful.'_ Sirius thought spitefully.

" **He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"**

The twins exchanged amused looks before they started grinning. They couldn't believe how gullible their brother was sometimes.

 **He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.** " **Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"**

"You should get a new wand." Moody told Ron gruffly. "That one doesn't sound like it would be much use to you."

"I did." Ron told the auror. "Eventually," he muttered under his breath.

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toad less boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

"Hermione," Harry and Ron said with fond smiles.

" **Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.**

Several people snickered at her description.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched mortified, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Sorry Mione." Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head where Ginny slapped him.

"And I don't have a bossy voice," Hermione said in a bossy voice after several seconds of silence. This cause another round of snickers.

" **We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

" **Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

"You were a bit bossy back then." Harry pointed out.

"Back then?" Ron muttered causing Hermione to smack his arm.

 **Er — all right." He cleared his throat.** " **Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**

The whole hall started laughing.

"I can't believe-" Fred began laughing.

"That you actually fell for that." George finished clutching his stomach and falling over from laughter.

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.**

" **Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart,** **of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all this very fast.**

"Merlin Granger, do you ever breathe?" Draco asked sneering.

Hermione turned red-faced and mumbled, "I was just excited."

"Shut up ferret!" Harry and Ron snapped at Draco, causing him to tinge pink and look away.

"Potter! Weasley!" Snape snapped, wishing more than ever he could take points during the reading.

**Harry looked at Ron and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.**

"I'm in Ravenclaw and I didn't do that," muttered Marcus Belby.

" **I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

" **Harry Potter," said Harry.**

" **Are you really?" said Hermione.** " **I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."**

"I wonder how much of that is actually a fact?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure actually, I've never bothered to read them. You'd have to ask Hermione."

" **Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

"I really was," Harry muttered.

" **Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**

**And she left, taking the toad less boy with her.**

" **Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.**

Many people looked shocked, weren't the three of them always friends? Hermione looked somewhat hurt.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" Molly scolded.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron told her sincerely. "You know I'm glad we're in the same house. It's just you were..." Ron trailed off.

"I know I was kind of pushy back then," Hermione told him. "It's OK.

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**

Molly, Arthur, Charlie and Bill frowned down at them. "That wasn't very nice," Bill told them.

" **What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.**

" **Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

"Merlin help us all if either of you had been placed in Slytherin," Snape said.

Ron looked horrified at the thought of being placed in Slytherin.

Harry looked around at his friends. _'I wonder how they're going to react to the news that I was almost in Slytherin. Snape is going to have a heart attack.'_

" **That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**

" **Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

" **You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses.**

Molly smiled at Harry. _'Such a sweet boy.'_ She thought.

**So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

" **Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts,"**

"Wicked." Several students muttered.

The Weasley's all looked proud of them, sans Percy who just sat at the head table with his usual pompous expression.

 **said Ron.** " **Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_ , but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high-security vault."**

Harry glared at the book at the reminder of Voldemort trying to get the stone.

"We never did catch the person," Kingsley said.

The trio exchanged looks that weren't missed by the twins. _'What do they know?'_ They both thought.

 **Harry stared.** " **Really? What happened to them?"**

" **Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."**

 _'He was.'_ The trio all thought darkly.

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort"**

As if on cue everyone but a select few flinched.

**without worrying.**

" **What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

" **Er — I don't know any," Harry confessed.**

Oliver once again looked scandalized.

" **What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toad less boy, or Hermione Granger this time.**

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.**

Ron and Harry groaned. "Enter the ferret," Ron scowled.

"Oh what is he going to do now," Ginny huffed.

**He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

"Of course he was," Hermione said shooting a glare at the blonde Slytherin.

" **Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

" **Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

"That's because they bloody are," Ron grumbled. "Mummy and Daddy wouldn't want their precious Draky to get hurt."

" **Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

"The name's Bond, James Bond." A small Hufflepuff muggle-born said giggling. Those who understood the reference laughed as well. While all of the pure-bloods and some half-bloods looked confused.

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

" **Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**

All of the Weasley's sent Draco a glare, even Percy did without realizing it.

"Money isn't the most important thing Malfoy," Harry said glaring at the Slytherin.

Malfoy just sneered and tried not to whither under all of the glares from those people who liked the Weasley's.

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's,**

"Don't take it Harry!" Dennis yelled.

**but Harry didn't take it.**

" **I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.**

"Go Harry!" The Weasley twins cheered.

 **Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.** " **I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents.**

"Mr. Malfoy!" All of the professors sans Umbridge, Snape and Dumbledore yelled at the Slytherin. Dumbledore just sent him a disappointed look. Snape wanted to say something about him making a remark about Lily but he knew he couldn't.

"How dare you! You are lucky that we can't take points," Minerva told him sternly.

Molly looked repulsed that a young boy would say that to another child.

Arthur shook his head sadly. _'Lucius really messed with his sons head.'_

Draco couldn't stand all of the glares so he looked away.

**They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

Many growls were heard and many insults were shot at the young Malfoy heir. It took several minutes for everyone to calm down enough for Sinastra to continue to read.

**Both Harry and Ron stood up.**

"Don't fight," Molly admonished.

" **Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

" **Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

" **Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.**

" **But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

"What happened?" Several Gryffindors yelled excitedly.

 **Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle** —

 _'First useful thing he's ever done.'_ Sirius thought.

**Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once.**

**Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

" **What _has_ been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

" **I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry.**

 _'Good.'_ Sirius thought with a sort of vindictive pleasure.

**He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep."**

_'Of course.'_ Remus thought inwardly cringing at the thought of the man that caused the death of James and Lily.

 **And so he had.** " **You've met Malfoy before?"**

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

" **I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched.**

Several people snorted.

"Lucius Malfoy is not a death eater!" Fudge yelled. "He was under the imperious!"

"Yeah right," Harry said rolling his eyes. He wasn't the only one to roll his eyes.

**My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."**

Arthur nodded his head.

**He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

" **You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

Hermione winced, she could see now how that would have sounded 

" **Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"**

" **All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

Ron groaned. _'Will this blasted book ever stop mentioning that?'_

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.**

Ron tinged red with embarrassment.

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"**

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

Harry gave a small smile.

" **C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

Neville was now the one turning red.

" **Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

**There was a loud "Oooooh!"**

Most of the people in the hall smiled, remembering their first time seeing Hogwarts.

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

**No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

"Should I tell Hermione that I seriously considered pushing her out?" Ron muttered to his best friend.

Harry snorted. "Do you have a death wish?"

" **Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

" **Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff;**

"I don't think any of the first years are tall enough to actually hit their heads," Ginny said to no one in particular.

**they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

" **Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

" **Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

 **They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.** " **Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

"That's it, this chapter is over," Sinastra told the hall.

"I'll read next," Filius Flitwick said.

Everyone began to whisper excitedly.

"I wonder what the hat said to Harry," Colin whispered to Dennis.

Harry was dreading the reading of the next chapter. He just hoped his friends wouldn't be to bothered by him almost being a snake instead of a lion.


	7. Chapter 7

**"The Sorting Hat."** Flitwick read out in his squeaky voice.

Everyone sat forward listening eagerly.

 _'I don't know why everyone is getting all hot and bothered. There is no way Saint Potter would have been considered for anything other than Gryffindor.'_ Snape thought inwardly sneering.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"Whilst I appreciate the compliment Mr. Potter might I ask why you and your friends continue to do so" asked McGonagall looking very pleased

"I can't help myself professor" replied Harry with a cheeky grin

**"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.**

**"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."**

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.**

"Impressive but a bit intimidating too, especially at eleven." Susan said to her fellow Puffs.

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.**

"I don't remember being that nervous," Tonks said with a thoughtful look.

Charlie snorted. "Are you kidding me Nymphadora? You were practically shaking from nerves." He laughed.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks shouted her hair turning red. He just smiled up at her.

**"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.**

"Best family ever." Harry grinned at his two best friends who grinned back.

Molly and Arthur smiled at how close Ron, Harry and Hermione are.

**You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.**

"Free time is meant to be spent everywhere, not just the common room." The twins pointed out.

"Roaming the hallways," Fred said. Filch sent the twins a glare.

"Sneaking into the kitchens," George added.

"Researching in the library," Hermione said her face lighting up. Parvarti and Lavender rolled their eyes.

"Uncovering mysteries." Harry whispered to Ron who had to suppress a snicker.

**"The four houses are called Gryffindor,**

A large cheer went up from the Gryffindor table.

**Hufflepuff,**

"The best!" Tonks roared amidst roars from the house of the badgers.

**Ravenclaw,**

"House of the wise." Luna intoned with a dreamy smile, while her fellow Ravenclaws cheered.

**and Slytherin.**

Silence.

"Of course." Ron mumbled. "Much too proper to cheer for your house."

 **Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.** **While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.**

"And sometimes they'll be awarded for rule breaking." Snape glared at the headmaster.

Ron and Harry smirked at Snape.

 **At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.** **The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

"Like that matters," Millicent said.

 **Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear,** **And on Ron's smudged nose.**

Neville and Ron both tinged pink while others laughed.

**Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.**

"I really don't know why I even tried." Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

 _'James.'_ Remus and Sirius thought looking at Harry's messy hair which is so much like his fathers.

**"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.** **"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.**

**"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."**

"Really Ron you should know better than to listen to the twins." Bill sighed.

"Well why didn't anyone ever tell me what the sorting really was?" The youngest Weasley boy demanded. "Did you know?"

Bill looked uncomfortable. "Umm yeah, dad sort of told me."

"Bill told me." Charlie answered quietly. "And I uh told Percy."

"I told the twins when I head them making up wild stories." Molly admitted, she looked at her youngest son regretfully. "I guess I just assumed someone told you, I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Ron told his family, even though it did hurt that no one told him.

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet - what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived.**

"We wouldn't of expected you to perform magic before you even learned anything Mr. Potter," Minerva told him.

"I know that now," Harry looked away from all the amused looks he was getting.

**He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.**

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "How many did you know?" He asked intrigued.

"Enough to make me feel absolutely awful." Harry answered sending Hermione a smile. She blushed and looked away smiling.

"I want to know why Granger isn't in Ravenclaw." A sixth year Ravenclaw muttered to her friend.

**Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue.**

There was laughter throughout the room. "Why couldn't you have done that to one of the professors here?" Fred inquired.

"Can you imagine Snape or the toad with blue hair?" George asked laughing.

Those at the Gryffindor table who heard started laughing louder.

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

"So dramatic." Neville shook his head.

Harry blushed at the amused looks he was receiving.

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air -several people behind him screamed.**

The adults sans the professors, who knew it was just the ghosts tensed.

**"What the - ?"**

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall.**

The Weasley parents let out a breath of relief.

**Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"**

"They must be talking about Peeves," Hermione said.

"They had the same argument right before my sorting," Bill said amused.

"Mine too," Charlie said.

"Do you rehearse that Nick?" Hermione asked Nearly Headless Nick, who just happened to float in right before this chapter.

He didn't answer, just looked away and floated down the table.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ron snickered.

**"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?"**

"Good old Peeves," George said smiling.

Filch glared at the book. _'Damn poltergeist.'_

" **He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"** **A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.**

"Ugh makes me glad that we live in this century. Who'd want to go around wearing tights?" Ron asked with a look of revulsion on his face.

"I find that they make a delightful statement and are most comfortable." Dumbledore informed them with a small smile, his eyes twinkling merrily. The teenage girls burst into giggles picturing a young Dumbledore in tights. The boys looks nauseated. Snape sent Dumbledore a glare that expressed what he thought of that ridiculous statement.

**Nobody answered.**

**"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"**

**A few people nodded mutely.**

**"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."**

**"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

"I love it when they do that! It's so cool," Dennis said.

**"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair,**

"Seamus." Dean said. Harry and Ron remained quiet not looking at their dorm mate, still angry that Seamus betrayed Harry.

**with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.** **These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.**

**Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."**

"Of course, Hogwarts, a History." Ron said rolling his eyes. "You quote that book all the time."

"I will get to you read it one day," Hermione promised.

"Over my dead body," Ron muttered to Harry. Harry shot Ron an amused look.

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

"It really is beautiful," sighed Lavender.

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.**

"If you think about it, the hat has been worn by every student to ever attend Hogwarts. It really is filthy." One of Ginny's friends said.

"True, has the magical world ever heard of lice?" Hermione asked.

"What's that?" Ron asked the question on all the pure-bloods minds.

"Tiny little bugs that live in people's hair and lay eggs." She replied.

"Oh," Ron had turned green, along with the rest of the hall. "Wish I hadn't asked."

"I wish you hadn't asked either," said Parvarti.

 **Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.** **Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it,**

The muggleborns started laughing.

"Why in the world would we do that?" Blaise Zabini sneered.

"It's a muggle magic trick," Hermione told him.

**Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:**

"Sing professor!" The twins cheered.

Flitwick looked at the twins before looking back at the book, and he began to sing.

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

"I think we've already established that," Moody grumbled.

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

"We really need to work on finding a smarter hat," Fred announced.

"It would be amusing to see the hat eat itself," George agreed.

"Don't even think about it," their mother told them sternly.

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

"That's really quite disturbing. Who gave permission to muck around in our thoughts?" Hermione asked looking at the headmaster.

"It has been the practice for many many years." Dumbledore said. "However everything the hat sees is kept confidential."

She frowned. "Just because it's tradition does not make it right." She said too quietly for anyone other than those near her to hear.

"Most of the pureblood beliefs are set in tradition and we all know that they're pretty far off the mark," Bill said.

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;**

Fred and George got up and bowed much to their fellow Gryffindors amusement.

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;**

The Hufflepuffs smiled.

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**if you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

Luna smiled dreamily at the book.

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

A seventh year Gryffindor snorted. "Slytherins don't have friends."

The Slytherins and Snape glared at him.

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

The Weasley twins and Lee cheered.

"That really was a nice song." Remus observed. "Ours weren't nearly as friendly."

"We weren't in active war yet so the hat could take the time to be nice," Dumbledore told him.

 **The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song.** **It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

**"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

Ron's eyes opened wide as he realized hat he'd said. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look.

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

"Everyone would be in that house," Flitwick paused in his reading to say.

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

**"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

Neville smiled and blushed. He and Hannah had recently started to spend a lot of time together with the DA and studying for OWLS.

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

Hannah looked over at the Fat Friar who was sitting next to Nick and smiled. He smiled merrily back at her.

**"Bones, Susan!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

Susan smiled at her best friend.

**"Boot, Terry!"**

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

**"Brocklehurst, Mandy"** **went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender"** **became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.**

Lavender blushed as Alicia, Katie and Angelina rolled their eyes at the twins' antics.

 **"Bulstrode, Millicent"** **then became a Slytherin.**

Hermione glared at Millicent, remembering what she did to her at the dueling club in second year.

**Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.**

The Slytherins and Snape turned to glare at Harry.

"Inbreeding." A Ravenclaw seventh year muttered darkly.

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.**

Most of the hall scowled or glared at the book at the mention of Dudley.

**"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus,"** **the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

"The hat was considering me for Hufflepuff," Seamus said quietly.

"Well we all know why you didn't go their, Hufflepuffs are loyal to their mates," Ron said scathingly.

Hermione slapped his arm. Seamus just looked away. _'If it turns out he was telling the truth, I'll apologize.'_

**"Granger, Hermione!"**

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

"I was excited," she said to the amused looks sent her way.

**"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**

"Ronald!" Molly, Hermione and Ginny yelled.

"Sorry," Ron said quietly.

"Did it consider you for Ravenclaw at all?" Remus asked.

She shrugged almost imperceptibly. "It made a small mention of it but seemed to settle on Gryffindor almost immediately."

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous.**

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry's pessimistic thoughts.

**What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?**

"I assure you Mr. Potter, that would not of happened. Everyone who gets a letter will be sorted," Minerva told him.

 **When Neville Longbottom,** **the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR,"**

"Did it consider putting you anywhere else Neville?" Dean asked.

Neville shook his head. "No, it spent the time talking about my parents."

**Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter**

The hall laughed and Neville blushed.

**to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."**

**Malfoy** **swaggered forward** **when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

"Of course," Harry muttered rolling his eyes.

**There weren't many people left now. "Moon"**

**"Nott"**

**"Parkinson"**

**then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"** **then "Perks, Sally-Anne"** **and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"**

Harry instantly turned pale and look as though he wanted nothing more than to run from the room. Hermione and Ron noticed and gave each other puzzled looks.

"Are you OK Harry?" Hermione asked concerned. He just shook his head slowly in response.

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

**"Potter, did she say?"**

" **The Harry Potter?"**

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

" **Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult.** **Plenty of courage, I see.**

"That's because he's a Gryffindor!" the Weasley twins yelled.

**Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"**

"Wait, it didn't just put you in Gryffindor right away?" Ron asked shocked. Harry didn't respond he just stared blankly at the table.

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."**

The Slytherins glared at Harry. There was nothing wrong with being a Slytherin.

 **"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness,** **no doubt about that**

There was silence as people all around the all took in what they had just heard, Harry Potter at Slytherin?

Snape was the first to free himself from his shock and barked out "Potter" Harry nodded his head to show he was listening

"Is this true, you could have been in my house"

"So" said Hermione coming to his rescue "You heard the sorting hat Harry could have been in any of the four houses, he's clever, determined, brave and bloody sneaky, that doesn't change who he is"

People where now looking slightly sheepish for having jumped to conclusions

Toad Face and Fudge scowled as they realised that they would not be able to use this against him

**\- no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

His friends all smiled.

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet.**

"Of course," mumbled Draco.

**Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"**

The twins jumped up and repeated the performance.

"Sit down!" Molly yelled at the twins at the same time as Minerva yelled at them. "Misters Weasley! Sit down!"

 **Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.** **He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up.**

**Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train.**

**Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.**

Dumbledore chuckled and stroked his beard.

**Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

Harry grimaced at the mention of the turban and what he knew was under it.

 **And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean,"** **a** **black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.**

 **"Turpin, Lisa,"** **became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn.** **He was pale green by now.** **Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

 **Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. "Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley Pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise,"** **was made a Slytherin.**

**Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.** **Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**

"I am at my happiest when the school is full," Dumbledore informed him with a smile.

 **"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!** **Thank you!"**

The adults in the room stared at the headmaster incredulously.

"Fine speech Albus." Remus said as his mouth twitched.

"One of my best," Dumbledore smiled serenely.

 _'The man is obviously senile.'_ Umbridge thought.

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

**"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.**

"Harry!" Molly admonished.

Dumbledore chuckled. "The best people are."

Umbridge, Fudge and Percy all looked at Dumbledore as though he was crazy.

**"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"**

**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.**

"That sounds so good." Ron moaned, mouth watering.

 **The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry,** **but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked.** **Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick.**

Glares were sent at the book.

"Revolting child," Minerva said to Pomona.

**Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.**

**"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.**

**"Can't you -?"**

"He's a ghost Potter. You can't honestly expect him to be able to eat." Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I was just being polite," Harry mumbled.

**"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."**

**"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

"Ronald Weasley, honestly. Couldn't you be a little nicer?" Molly demanded staring sternly at her youngest son.

**"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.**

**"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"**

All of the Gryffindors groaned.

"There is always one who asks every blood year," muttered a Gryffindor seventh year.

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.**

"Oh no, it's going exactly the way he wanted it to go," Remus told the hall with an amused smile.

Nick looked at Remus and huffed than floated to the other side of the hall.

**"Like this," he said irritably.**

**He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge.**

"Ew!" Yelled everyone who had never seen it. Those who had cringed just thinking about it.

"That is absolutely disgusting." Lily Moon said wrinkling her nose from her spot by Daphne at the Slytherin table.

**Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row!**

Snape couldn't resist sending a gloating smile at Minerva.

"But my lions have won it for the last four years." Minerva said giving him a pointed look.

**The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."**

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements**

"You wouldn't either if he was next to you." Draco said quietly making sure the Baron couldn't hear him. The Baron was currently floating at the other end of the Slytherin table.

**"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.**

"Has anyone ever asked?" Hermione questioned.

Remus was the one to answer. "Not that I know of."

Everyone looked at the Baron. He gave them all a look that told them all he wouldn't be telling so everyone looked back to the book.

"I bet Harry, Ron and Hermione find out," Neville said.

"If anyone does it would be them," Dean said.

"Five galleons says they find out," Fred said to George.

"No way, I'm sure they will," George told his twin.

**"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.**

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding - "**

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

**"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."**

"That can be dangerous." Snape said in a low voice, to quite for anyone other than those sitting on either side of him to hear.

**The others laughed.**

**"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.**

**"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville,**

**"but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned**

"What!" Mcgonagall screeched in shock. "What was that man thinking?" Neville shrank down in his seat. "I'll be speaking to your grandmother about this." Neville just shook his head.

"I can't believe some people," Molly muttered under her breath. "Were you OK dear?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Neville told her turning red.

**\- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankleswhen my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."**

"What a great present," Draco said with a sneer.

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons**

Ron rolled his eyes.

**("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration,**

Minerva sent Hermione a small smile, which she returned.

**you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - ").**

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.**

Snape turned to glare at Harry. Many students were trying to stifle snickers.

"Great description mate," Ron said laughing. Hermione was trying to look disapproving but she also looked to be trying not to laugh. So this of course lost the effect.

 **It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher** **looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

Many people sent Harry questioning looks.

Snape instantly grabbed his left forearm. _'Potter couldn't tell I had the dark mark could he? No, then he would of realized Barty Crouch Jr was impersonating Moody.'_ Then he thought back and mentally slapped himself. _'Of course it was Quirrell.'_

"Why would your scar be hurting there?" Moody asked suspiciously.

Dumbledore answered. "I'm sure the book will explain before long."

**"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

**"What is it?" asked Percy.**

**"N-nothing."**

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.**

Many people sent glares to the potions master.

"Honestly Severus," Minerva said in a disapproving tone.

**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.**

**"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape.** **He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."**

"Which isn't a crime." Snape said rolling his eyes at the students naivety.

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.**

_'Why would I?'_ Snape inwardly asked.

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.**

**"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.** **First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

"I hope you haven't been going into the forest." Molly reprimanded the much too innocent looking twins.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

 **"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.** **And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

"What?" The adults questioned in shock.

"What was so dangerous about that corridor that you had to have it blocked off?" Remus demanded.

"And really, painful death?" Molly fretted. "Whatever is in that corridor doesn't sound like it should be kept in a school full of children Albus."

"What exactly was in the third floor corridor?" Fudge asked pompously.

"I'm sure we will find out soon Cornelius." Dumbledore told him a tone which signaled he would get no more information.

Fudge looked like he wanted to protest but left it.

Umbridge sent a glare at the headmaster. _'Maybe now we will get information to get him out of this school once and for all.'_ She inwardly smirked.

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.**

**"He's not serious?"** **he muttered to Percy.**

**"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefects, at least."**

"He doesn't tell prefects everything Mr. Weasley," Minerva said to the now slightly pink Percy.

**"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

All of the teachers pointedly ignored Dumbledores questioning look. "Well, I find it to be a lovely tune," he said after a moments silence.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" The Weasley twins chanted.

Professor Flitwick nodded and began to sing.

**"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald**

**Or young with scabby knees,**

**Our heads could do with filling**

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bare and full of air,**

**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**

**So teach us things worth knowing,**

**Bring back what we've forgot,**

**just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

**And learn until our brains all rot."**

"I hate that song." Several people mumbled.

"I love that song," Luna said to several odd looks.

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.**

**"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.**

"Always knew we liked peeves." The twins grinned loving that peeves was tormenting Percy the prat.

Percy glared at his twin brothers, who just smiled innocently up at him.

**"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"**

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.**

**"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

The Bloody Baron smirked then floated to the other end of the Slytherin table.

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

**"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"**

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

**"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head**.

Several people winced in sympathy.

"That had hurt," Neville said rubbing his head.

**They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.**

**"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."**

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

**"Password?" she said.**

**"Caput Draconis,"**

"What kind of password is that?" Draco sneered.

"What kind of password is pureblood?" Ron muttered to Harry who snorted.

**said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

"That sounds lovely," Luna said staring up at the ceiling.

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.**

**"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."**

Ron glared at the book. "Bloody rat," he muttered.

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.**

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream.**

**He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully - and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it – then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold - there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.**

"You have weird dreams," Ron told Harry.

"I really do," Harry said sighing.

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

"That is the end of this chapter," Flitwick announced. "Severus I think you should read the next chapter."

"Oh?" The potions master asked grabbing the book. He opened to the correct page and when he read the chapter title he glared at the book. _'This is brilliant not only do I have to read but I have to read about myself from Potter's point of view.'_

Everyone was talking in excited whispers. Some were discussing what they just read and some were speculating what they would read next. Others were trying to figure out if Harry would find out what was in the third floor corridor. The majority of the Ravenclaws figured that the Sorcerer's Stone was being kept in the third floor corridor, but they didn't think that would cause their headmaster to say it was dangerous. They were starting to think there were some traps of some sort to protect the stone.

Harry figured the next chapter would be about his first week or so of school. Ron was hoping they wouldn't read about the troll anytime soon.

After a few minutes Severus Snape began to read.


	8. Chapter 8

**"The Potions Master."** Snape read out.

Everyone turned to look at Snape.

"This should be good," Dean said with a smirk.

" **There, look."**

" **Where?"**

" **Next to the tall kid with the red hair."**

Fred and George snorted.

" **Wearing the glasses?"**

" **Did you see his face?"**

" **Did you see his scar?"**

"That was so annoying." Harry said. "Especially when I was trying to get to class."

Everyone who gawked at him when they first met him looked sheepish.

"Really now." Minerva said shaking her head. "People should leave him alone, he isn't a side show."

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring.**

Snape inwardly sneered thinking about how much the older Potter would have loved the attention.

Ron felt a surge of jealousy, but knowing Harry hates it, he pushed the feeling down.

**Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.**

"Honestly," Pomona muttered.

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts:**

"You actually count them?" Tonks asked amused.

Harry blushed a bright red and avoided looking anyone in the eye. "No," he mumbled.

"Well then did the book put the fact in as filler?" Tonks persisted.

"But its supposed to be in his thoughts." Remus countered confused. "Why would they put in filler?"

"It might have been mentioned in Hogwarts, A History." Harry mumbled so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear him.

Ron stared at him in shock. The twins looked repulsed.

"I was bored! I had nothing else to do!" Harry tried to defend himself.

"Traitor," Fred hissed.

Hermione squealed. "You did read it! Yes! Now I just need to get Ron to read it."

Ron made a face of disgust. "I don't think so."

**wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place,**

"Like the kitchens," Harry said.

"Students aren't permitted to enter the kitchens Mr. Potter," Umbridge simpered.

Harry just rolled her eyes, and pretending he couldn't hear her.

**and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot.**

"It gets confusing," Colin said. Several of his year mates nodded in agreement.

 **The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.** **The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open.**

Anyone who has had that happen shivered.

**Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.**

"Bloody Peeves," Ron mumbled.

"I love Peeves!" Fred shouted.

"You would," mumbled Ginny.

**He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"**

"He does that to me all the time," Dennis said.

"It's OK he does it to me too Dennis," Colin told him.

"Your father taught him that," Remus told Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked as everyone else groaned.

"Yeah." Remus smiled looking as if he were lost in old memories.

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning.**

Filch glared at Ron, Harry and the twins. _'Demon spawn.'_

"We're so proud!" The twins chorused. Ron beamed at the praise, Harry just chuckled.

**Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor.**

"We weren't trying to get through it!" Harry exclaimed seeing the disapproving looks they were getting from the teachers and Weasley parents.

"Not that time at least," Ron muttered.

"I still want to know what's so important about this corridor," Neville said.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon," Hermione said.

**He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.**

_'Just passing right.'_ Harry thought bitterly.

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone.**

Filch glared at the book.

"It was awesome when she was out of commission a couple years ago." Fred remembered with a large smile plastered on his face. George nodded in agreement.

Filch switched his glare to the Weasley twins.

"And why was she out of commission?" Molly asked in a low dangerous voice. "What did you two do to her?"

"Wasn't us!" they chimed together, turning to Harry.

"I didn't do it! I just found her!" He exclaimed raising his hands in surrender when Molly turned her glare on him.

"It had to do with the chamber mum." Ginny informed her in a quiet voice. Molly nodded her head slowly.

**Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later.**

Filch smirked while switching his glare between the book and the students.

**Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins)**

The teachers all turned as one to look at the Weasley twins.

"We have no idea-" George began.

"What this book is talking about." Fred finished.

The teachers continued to look at the twins suspiciously.

"I guess we'll see then, won't we?" Asked Minerva.

The twins exchanged looks then glared at Harry.

"Hey! It isn't my fault the toad decided to get books on my life!" Harry hissed quietly to them.

**and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.**

Filch held on tight to Mrs. Norris and glowered at the hall.

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.**

"Of course!" Squeaked Flitwick.

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout,**

Sprout gave a snort of laughter at her description. "Dumpy Mr. Potter?"

"Sorry," he muttered.

**where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.**

**Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

"Why can't we get a real teacher?" Hermione huffed. "A ghost that doesn't even realize that he's dead is hardly suitable."

Bill was nodding his head in agreement. "History is actually a really good subject, but the way Binns teaches its more like nap time."

"He doesn't even realize if you're there or not," Padma added.

"I will see what I can do," Dumbledore said.

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk.**

Several snickers were heard and Flitwick blushed.

**At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.**

"Must we hear about more people celebrating Potter's very existence?" Snape grumbled mutinously, refusing to acknowledge the small part of him that keeps insisting he had been wrong.

"It's not like he stood up and asked for the recognition." Ron retorted. He was glaring at his least favorite professor. "He can't help it if certain people decide things about him before they even get to know him." He added pointedly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher," Snape snapped.

"We can't take points during the reading Severus," Dumbledore told him calmly.

Snape just glared at the headmaster then returned to the book.

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.**

" **Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."**

"And how many warnings did you end up giving us?" Remus asked grinning at his favorite ex professor.

"More than you deserved that was for sure." Minerva told him. "If you hadn't been brilliant in my class I would indeed have kicked you out the first week."

Snuffles barked and gave a smug look. Or as smug of a look as a dog can make.

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.**

**After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match;**

Minerva smiled at Hermione.

"Of course," Harry and Ron said in unison. Hermione blushed.

**Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.**

Draco rolled his eyes. _'Bloody mudblood.'_

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke.**

Everyone who had him for a professor either groaned or rolled their eyes.

**His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.**

"Course the true story is unbelievable too," Ron muttered.

"What's the true story?" The twins demanded.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Ron answered with a shudder. Just thinking about it gave him the creeps.

"You'll find out at the end of the book." Hermione interjected when they opened their mouth's to protest.

**For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.**

Many people snorted.

"Ridiculous," muttered Pomfrey.

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.**

"That's just cause Ron's a lazy git." Charlie teased.

Bill nudged him. "Lay off of him." He warned quietly as he watched his youngest brother turn a bright red.

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.**

"It took you a whole week?" Jimmy Peakes asked incredulous.

Ron and Harry just shrugged in response.

" **What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.**

" **Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them, we'll be able to see if it's true."**

"Of course its true." Dean grumbled. "He'd throw a fit if his little snakes didn't win the cup."

Snape glared at Dean before continuing with the book.

**Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry.**

"That wouldn't be fair Mr. Potter," Minerva told him.

"Like you don't favor your house Minerva," Snape said to her.

"Excuse me Severus? You are the only one who shows blatant favoritism. I have no problem taking points from my own house or handing out detentions." Minerva told him sharply.

"You've always had your favorites." Snape snapped. "First it was the marauders and now it's Potter, Weasley and Granger."

Before Minerva could respond Dumbledore spoke. "Severus, Minerva please continue this conversation later."

Minerva looked embarrassed as though she forgot they had the entire great hall for an audience.

Umbridge tisked then wrote something on a clipboard she has sitting in front of her.

**Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.**

"Of course it wouldn't," McGonagall told him.

**Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.**

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls.**

"What a sweet owl," Molly cooed.

 **This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate.** **Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:**

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?_ **

**_I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._ **

**_Hagrid_ **

"That was sweet of him." Molly cooed happy that someone would be there to watch over him.

"Hagrid's great like that." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah he is," Harry said smiling up at Hagrid. Hagrid gave him a huge smile back.

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled _Yes, please, see you later_ on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.**

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far.**

Glares were sent to the potions master.

"Severus," Minerva said in a warning tone.

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him.**

"However could I have thought that?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Snape glared at Harry then looked back to the book so he could read.

**By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong.**

**Snape didn't dislike Harry**

"What?" Most people yelled.

— **he _hated_ him.**

More glares were sent to Snape. Snuffles growled.

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.**

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.**

" **Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — _celebrity_."**

"That's uncalled for." Kingsley frowned at the verbal attack.

"Was it an untrue statement?" Snape shot at the auror.

Bill frowned. "But it's not fair to Harry to single him out."

'Life isn't fair Weasley." Snape sneered before continuing on.

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands.**

"Ugh of course!" Ginny said.

**Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.**

" **You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.**

"Don't compare that git to McGonagall," Ron muttered.

" **As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death** — **if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

"That was a very thoughtful and eloquent way of introducing potions." Tonks sad. "Until you insulted the lot of them." she continued causing him to sneer at her.

"Now Severus, really? That was uncalled for!" Minerva scolded her colleague.

"Calling your students names is not appropriate," Pomona told him.

"No it is not," Umbridge simpered. Once again writing on her clipboard.

"You know Severus I really don't know why you're a teacher. You would have done really well in research and been much happier for it." Remus said staring at Snape thoughtfully.

Snape sneered at him. "Like I care what you think."

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

"Hermione you're the furthest thing from a dunderhead that I've ever seen." Neville laughed. Hermione blushed at the praise.

" **Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

"That's not something he would know as a first year." Moody grunted, narrowing both eyes on Snape.

"Not even as a fifth year. It's NEWT material." Arthur Weasley added with a glare at Snape.

"I am perfectly within my liberties to question my students on the first day of class as to ascertain their level of knowledge." Snape said, getting tired of everyone complaining about the way he teaches.

 ** _Powdered root of what to an infusion of what_** **? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was;** **Hermione's hand had shot into the air.**

"You knew the answer?" Tonks asked shocked.

Hermione nodded, embarrassed, as everyone shot her awed looks.

" **I don't know, sir," said Harry.**

 **Snape's lips curled into a sneer.** " **Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything."**

Snuffles growled.

"Now that wasn't necessary," Flitwick said.

"No it was not," Minerva said through pursed lips.

**He ignored Hermione's hand.**

"He always does," she muttered.

" **Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.**

"Like any of you knew," Ron snapped at the Slytherins.

" **I don't know, sir."**

"At least you are still being polite," Molly said smiling.

Snape inwardly sneered. _'Of course praise the boy for every little thing.'_

" **Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"**

"Would it have really mattered if he had? None of those questions are in the first year's book." Kingsley pointed out.

"And we read in the beginning that he had indeed opened his books," Amelia Bones said. She already did not like Snape, seeing as she knew he was a death eater. Reading how he treats his students she was beginning to like him even less. Amelia prides herself on being fair to everyone, and he is far from fair.

**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_?**

"Apparently," Ginny muttered.

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

"Now really Severus," Minerva said.

Dumbledore shot Snape a disappointed look.

" **What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

"Oh come on can't you pick on someone else?" Angelina yelled out in frustration.

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.**

" **I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"**

McGonagall sighed. "Mr. Potter, I hope you don't talk to teachers like that all the time, regardless how much they deserve it."

"No Professor." Harry told her, them mumbled under his breath so only Ron could hear. "Only toads." Ron started to snicker.

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.**

" **Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"**

"Because you didn't tell them to," Tonks mumbled.

Remus shot her an amused glance.

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."**

"Only one point?" Charlie asked. "For Snape that's actually not bad.

Many people nodded in agreement.

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.**

"Of course." Many students said.

Draco smiled smugly, ignoring the glares he was receiving.

**He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs**

"Kiss ass," Ron muttered.

**when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.**

"Ouch." Several people winced.

**Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.**

" **Idiot boy!"**

"Severus!" All of the teachers yelled. Snuffles was growling loudly.

"You can't call students names!" Molly and Tonks shouted.

"Severus really? That's low even for you," Minerva hissed.

Pomona and Poppy shot Severus glares.

"Severus, you can not talk to students that way." Dumbledore told him, his eyes holding no sign of a twinkle. "We will be having a talk soon."

Snape just gave a stiff nod inwardly glaring.

 _'No wonder Neville's boggart was Snape.'_ Remus thought.

Umbridge smirked and wrote quickly. _'He'll be out of here soon, oh yes he will. Him and Dumbledore will be gone.'_

"You aren't an idiot Neville," Hermione said smiling at him.

"I know," he told her blushing.

**snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.**

"Were you OK dear?" Molly asked gently.

"Yes," Neville answered quietly.

" **Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus.**

 **Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.** " **You Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?** **Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."**

"How the hell was that his fault? He was working on his own potion! It wasn't his responsibility to monitor the other students, it was yours!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie!" Molly yelled at the same time as Minerva yelled. "Mr. Weasley!"

Charlie just continued to glare at Snape.

 **This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.** " **Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."**

"That wasn't him being nasty?" Fleur asked Bill. He shook his head. "Horrible, teachers were not like that at Beauxbatons."

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week. _Why_ did Snape hate him so much?**

_'That would be mine and James' fault.'_ Sirius thought sadly.

" **Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"**

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.**

**When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, " _Back_ , Fang — _back_."**

Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled at the mention of Fang.

 **Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.** " **Hang on," he said. " _Back_ , Fang."** **He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boar hound.**

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

Draco sneered.

" **Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.**

Hagrid chuckled.

"With Hagrid it's the ones with the nice names you have to watch out for," Hermione said.

" **This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.**

"Don't eat them," Charlie said to his brother and Harry.

" **Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles.** " **I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."**

Avoiding their mother's and teachers stern gaze the twins stood up and bowed. Next to them Bill and Charlie exchanged looks thinking about how much that statement would have effected their brother.

 **The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons.** **Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.**

"Ick!" Parvarti said her nose wrinkled in disgust.

**Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."**

Many people snickered.

Filch turned his glare on Hagrid.

" **An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it."**

Filch smirked while petting his beloved cat.

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.**

The teachers once again shot Snape looks, which he ignored.

" **But he seemed to really _hate_ me."**

"You think after the Dursley's I would be used to that emotion." Harry said. Snape frowned at being compared to the brat's abusive family.

Many people glared at the mention of the Dursley's.

" **Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"**

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.**

Hagrid looked sheepish.

 _'It's because he knew us back then.'_ Remus and Sirius thought.

**How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals."**

Charlie beamed at Hagrid.

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily _Prophet_ :**

**_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_ **

Amelia, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley shook their heads, they never did find out who broke in.

**_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._ **

" ** _But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._**

**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.**

" **Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"**

All of the adults groaned at this. Even those who didn't know Harry such as Kingsley knew where this was headed.

"And so it begins," Ron muttered shaking his head.

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. _The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day._ Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?**

"The Sorcerer's Stone, that's what the thief was after!" Someone shouted.

Murmurs of agreement were heard.

**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse,**

Hagrid looked disappointed.

"Sorry Hagrid," Ron and Harry both said.

"It's OK," he told them.

**Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

"You are so nosy," Ginny said.

"The chapter is over," Snape said in a monotone voice.

Dumbledore stood up to address the students. "Let us take a fifteen minute break before we continue to the next chapter."

The students slowly started exiting the Great Hall to either use the facilities or to just stretch their legs. Others such as Parvarti and Lavender got up to gossip about what they're read with friends from other houses.

Harry stayed seated with Ron and Hermione, while the Weasley parents, Bill and Charlie walked up to the head table.

"What do you reckon we're going to read next?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is probably will make you mom mad at us again," Harry said matter of fact.

Ron groaned. "Yeah, you're probably right. She is going to kill me when she hears about Fluffy or the troll."

"Oh Merlin." Hermione suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Snape, I set him on fire remember?" Hermione asked frantically. "Oh Merlin, he's going to kill me!"

"Hermione calm down." Harry grabbed her arm to stop her from freaking out. "You''ll be fine, they can't give us detention or take away house points."

"Harry's right." Ron said. "It's my parents, Remus and Sirius we have to worry about. I mean my mom can ground me. I reckon Sirius will want to yell at you by the end of this book. Not to mention once everyone reads about the chamber."

They all sat for a moment, remembering everything they've done against school ruled. They all groaned.

"We are so dead," they all moaned.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was back in the hall, ready to read again.

"Septima would you do us the honors?" Dumbledore asked the Arithmancy professor.

"Of course," she said levitating the book over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R, and send in suggestions

**"The Midnight Duel."** Septima Vector read, before pausing to look over the book at Harry.

All of the teachers and adults looked at Harry.

"What duel is this Mr Potter?" Minerva asked, her lips a mere thin line.

"I've never participated in a midnight duel professor," Harry told her with an innocent smile.

Everyone eyed him wearily then turned back to the book.

 _'Finally I can get that brat for something!'_ Umbridge smirked triumphantly.

Hermione gave Harry a look. "What?" He asked her. "We didn't duel, we just snuck out."

Hermione rolled her eyes then looked up at the professor reading the book.

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy.**

Draco gave Harry a fierce glare, Harry just looked at him and shrugged.

**Still, first year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much.**

"Always looking at the sliver lining," Ginny teased.

**Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**

"That's a disaster in the making," Tonks muttered.

"Seems strange doesn't it." Luna observed in her dreamy voice. "The two most dangerous classes, potions and flying, and they stick the two most aggressive houses together."

Everyone turned to stare at the small blond girl. She just stared back at everyone with her usual dreamy expression.

" **Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."**

"More like the other way around." Ron whispered to Neville grinning. The round faced boy hastily covered his laughter with a cough.

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.**

"That's because you're a natural!" Oliver yelled at his ex-team mate.

**"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."**

"It was not," Malfoy sneered.

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams**

"Unless you're the best player to come to Hogwarts," Fred yelled out.

"Unless you're so good that you can't not be on the team," George yelled to loud cheers from the Gryffindors.

The quidditch teams for the other three houses scowled.

**and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.**

"I doubt he even knows what a helicopter is," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick.**

**Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.**

"You did what?" Charlie and Molly yelled.

"When were you on my broom?" Charlie demanded. His eyes narrowing.

"I was eight, it was a long time ago." Ron defended himself.

"What I want to know," Molly began in a dangerous voice. "Is what you were doing flying unsupervised? Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have fallen or you could have been injured!"

"Mum, I'm fine," Ron groaned.

Molly narrowed her eyes. "Don't think I'm forgetting about this Ronald." She warned.

Ron shot the book and annoyed glare.

**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly.**

"And they never stop," Hermione muttered.

**Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about football. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly.**

Oliver turned to stare at Dean in shock.

"I like quidditch now," Dean said quickly.

**Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham football team, trying to make the players move.**

The muggleborns snickered.

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.**

"Thanks Harry." Neville said cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment.

"Harry that was very rude," Molly chided.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled. "I can't control my thoughts."

"It's OK." Neville told Molly. "And it's true."

 **Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was.** **This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book, not that she hadn't tried.**

Draco rolled his eyes while others snickered.

Harry and Ron shot her amused glances.

**At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_.**

"But you love that book!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, but not when you constantly try to shove facts down our throats," Ron said.

Hermione glared and him and he gave her a sheepish smile.

**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.**

Hermione made an annoyed noise.

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**

Many glares were directed at the blonde Slytherin.

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.**

"A remembrall!" Dennis yelled excitedly.

**It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things, this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "…**

Several Slytherins snickered.

**you've forgotten something…"**

"I hate remembralls." Susan told Hannah. "They tell you that you forgot something, but not what it is that you forgot. They just make you frustrated while trying to figure out what you've lost in the first place."

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.**

"Mr. Malfoy!" Minerva reprimanded.

**Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy,**

"Boys," Molly said in a warning tone.

Hermione shot them an exasperated look.

**but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.**

"I have learned over the years to keep a close eye on my lions," Minerva said to Harry.

"I wonder why?" Remus said too quietly for anyone to hear. Thinking of all the times him, James, Sirius and the rat caused trouble.

" **What's going on?"**

" **Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."**

 **Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.** " **Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

"I don't slope!" Malfoy yelled.

"Sure you don't ferret," Ron said sending Malfoy a smirk. The Gryffindors sniggered.

"Ronald!" Molly yelled at her son.

"Worth it." Ron muttered to Harry once his mom was done glaring at him.

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**

"Perfect flying conditions," Oliver said happily.

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.**

"They do," the twins said.

"The school really should get some new brooms." A first year Gryffindor piped up.

"We should." All of the quidditch and flying nuts said.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I will see what I can do."

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.**

"Lovely description," Ginny said giggling.

**Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

"That doesn't sound so good," Molly muttered worriedly.

"Don't worry, I was fine." Harry said, sending a smirk at Malfoy, who scowled.

" **Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"**

" **UP" everyone shouted.**

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did.**

"You're a natural." Remus said with a smile. "Your father would have been proud." Snuffles barked in agreement.

Harry beamed at Remus.

**Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.**

"That's because I did," muttered Neville.

"Interesting theory Harry." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

"There is actually know wrong or right way." Madam Hooch said. "I just teach in the most common way."

Draco smirked smugly at Harry, who just rolled his eyes.

**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two "**

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

"Oh Neville," Hermione sad sadly.

**Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —**

**WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap.**

Most of the hall winced.

"Oh dear were you OK?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Yes, I was fine. Madam Pomfrey fixed me up real quick," Neville told her.

**His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.**

"Bye bye broom," Fred said in mock sadness.

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.**

"Of course it was." Madam Hooch said. "He could have been seriously injured."

" **Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get."**

 **She turned to the rest of the class.** " **None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."**

"She left a bunch of first year alone, with brooms." Tonks said shaking her head. "That wasn't a good idea. Especially not the Slytherins and Gryffindors."

Madam Hooch flushed. "I was more concerned with getting Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary."

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.**

Draco sneered. _'Cry baby.'_

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.**

3/4 of the hall turned to glare at Malfoy.

"That's not funny Malfoy!" Ginny yelled.

"Yeah!" Colin said agreeing with his friend and year mate.

"Break your wrist ferret, then we can talk," Ron said glaring at Draco.

" **Did you see his face, the great lump?"** **The other Slytherins joined in.**

Now people were moving their glare from Draco to the other Slytherins.

" **Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.**

"Thank Parvarti," Neville muttered.

"Of course," she told him with a smile.

" **Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little crybabies, Parvati."**

"Shut up Parkinson!" Ginny snapped.

"Ginevra!" Her mother admonished.

Ginny just continued to glare at the fifth year Slytherin girl.

" **Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."**

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick scolded.

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to keep you hand off of things that don't belong to you," Minerva told him sternly.

Draco mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.**

" **Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.**

"Uh oh." Minerva groaned. "Mr. Potter, although trying to help you friend is noble. Fighting fire with fire won't help the situation."

"Sorry Professor." Harry told her. "I just didn't want Malfoy to break Neville's remembrall."

Minerva pursed her lips. "Be that as it may, next time inform a teacher."

"Yes Professor." Harry said nodding his head.

 **Malfoy smiled nastily.** " **I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"**

" **Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well.**

Snape narrowed his eyes, Draco told him it had been Potter who took off first. This isn't the first incident that did no play out Draco said it had. Such as the meeting on the train. _'Maybe I should have a talk with Draco.'_ He thought to himself.

**Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"**

**Harry grabbed his broom.**

"Harry," moaned Molly.

" **No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."**

"Thank you for trying to stop them." Minerva told Hermione.

**Harry ignored her.**

"Of course he did," Hermione muttered.

**Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was _wonderful_.**

Oliver cheered, "That's my seeker!" The Gryffindors looked at him in amusement.

**He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.**

"Ronald," Molly warned quietly.

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.**

"Of course I was. Potter was raised by muggles and he was flying like he had been doing it his whole life," Draco muttered to himself.

**Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"**

"Mr. Potter!" The teachers and adults yelled.

"I wouldn't really!" Harry was quick to say.

" **Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**

"I was not." Draco protested feebly. No one believed him.

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**

"Go Harry!" Colin and Dennis Creevey cheered loudly.

" **No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.**

 **The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy** " **Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.**

"Mr. Malfoy!" Minerva shouted. "Severus you really must talk to him about respecting others property."

Draco glowered at the transfiguration professor.

Snape shot her a glare but nodded curtly.

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball —**

"Harry be careful!" Molly fretted, looking at him as though he were about to break.

Harry gave her a comforting smile.

**wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

Everyone who hadn't been there to witness it felt their jaw drop.

"You did that?" Charlie asked weakly. "On a school broom?" Harry nodded his head.

"Wicked!" Colin exclaimed.

"Go Harry!" Dennis cheered.

"You all should not be congratulating him!" Molly yelled looking quite pale. "He could have broken his neck! Do you have any idea just how dangerous that was? You could have." Arthur cut her off by speaking.

"I'm sure he knows that Molly dear," Arthur told him gently.

"Sorry." Harry muttered. "I just didn't want Neville's remembrall to break."

"Thank Harry." Neville said grinning at his friend. Harry smiled back.

"Still, that was very foolish," Molly admonished.

Everyone was still looking at Harry in awe, but once they heard their professor reading they focused their attention back on the book.

" **HARRY POTTER!"**

"Busted!" Fred and George yelled.

Harry just smirked, knowing what was about to happen.

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them.**

**He got to his feet, trembling.**

" ** _Never_** — **in all my time at Hogwarts —"Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how _dare_ you — might have broken your neck."**

"Yes he could have," Molly said fiercely.

"But he didn't." Arthur said, putting a hand on her arm.

" **It wasn't his fault, Professor —"**

" **Be quiet, Miss Patil —"**

" **But Malfoy —"**

" **That's _enough_ , Mr. Weasley.**

"Thanks for trying guys." Harry told them, even though he didn't get in trouble, he could have. They tried to help in out, so they deserve his thanks.

Parvarti and Ron smiled at Harry.

**Potter, follow me, now."**

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left,**

Alicia, Angelina and Katie glared at Draco and his two goons.

**walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it.**

"Harry!" Hermione said exasperated, as though speaking to a toddler. "You wouldn't actually get expelled for flying a broom."

"He's a pessimist Hermione," Ginny teased.

Harry said mock glares at the two girls.

**He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks.**

Snape rolled his eyes. _'Foolish child.'_

**He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?**

Harry winced at the thought of what would happen.

"I don't think I want to know," muttered Ron angrily.

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him.**

"That will just make him worry even more," Bill sighed.

**She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.**

Minerva was beginning to look guilty. She didn't realize that her not talking to Harry had scared him so much.

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**

" **Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"**

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?**

The teachers and adults looked horrified.

"I would, I would never." Minerva spluttered, trying to find the right words. "I would never, ever use corporal punishment on a student Mr. Potter." She couldn't believe Harry would actually think such a thing.

The teachers exchanged worried glances. They were all thinking the same thing. _'Is Harry's home life even worse that what we have read so far?'_

Hermione looked like she was going to start crying _. 'Would Harry of told us if he was physically abused?'_ She would of loved to tell herself yes, but she couldn't. _'He did neglect to tell us about the cupboard. I'll have to talk to him soon.'_

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

" **Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.**

Charlie and Bill looked confused. So did those who didn't know of Harry being on the quidditch team back in his first year.

"Why would you..." Charlie trailed off. "No!" He shouted, completely shocked.

"What?" Bill asked, now very curious.

Charlie just shook his hand and pointed towards the book.

" **In here."**

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

Filch glared at the book. "Peeves," he growled in a low voice. _'I'll get you one day.'_ He thought. _'Oh yes, I will.'_

" **Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.**

" **Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker."**

The Gryffindors cheered.

"I can't believe you made the team in first year!" Charlie yelled. "That is amazing!"

"Wow, congrats Harry." Bill said, looking impressed.

"Thanks," Harry said blushing.

Remus smiled at Harry and Snuffles barked in congratulations. Or at least that's what Harry assumed Sirius meant.

"Best seeker ever!" Wood shouted proudly. Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Fred and George cheered their agreement.

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**

"Of course it did," laughed Alicia. "You just made his month."

" **Are you serious, Professor?"**

" **Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"**

**Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.**

Ron snorted.

Hermione shook her head fondly, "Only you Harry."

**He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."**

"Oi!" Charlie yelled indignantly.

Bill shot him a look. "You think you could of done that on a school broom?" He asked incredulously.

Charlie looked away sheepishly. "OK." He said slowly. "Probably not."

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

"They did." Said George, Fred, Katie, Alicia and Angelina seriously. Oliver nodded in agreement, to the amusement of everyone.

" **Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.**

" **Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.**

" **He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light —speedy — we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."**

Harry smiled remembering his first broom.

" **I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. _Flattened_ in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…"**

Snape smirked.

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.**

" **I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you. Then she suddenly smiled.**

 _'Of course.'_ Snape thought, inwardly sneering. _'Potter gets away with everything just because he has a little talent on the quidditch field. I can't believe I ever thought he might be different than his father.'_

" **Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."**

"Yes, he was." Remus said smiling at Harry. "He would have been very proud."

Harry smiled at Remus. He loved hearing that his parents would of been proud, even for something as simple as quidditch.

" **You're _joking_."**

**It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.**

"Wow." Ginny said shocked. "You got Ron to forget about food!"

Ron glared at his sister while the Gryffindors snickered.

" ** _Seeker_?" he said. "But first years _never_** — **you must be the youngest house player in about —"**

" — **a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."**

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.**

" **I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."**

Many students snorted.

"Nothing stays secret at Hogwarts," Romilda said.

The trio exchanged looks.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Harry said smirking.

Everyone in the hall exchanged looks. Just what kind of secrets do the trio have?

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.**

" **Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters."**

The Gryffindor quidditch team cheered.

"Greatest beaters Hogwarts has ever seen!" Alicia cheered.

"I second that!" Yelled Angelina.

The twins stood up and bowed. "Thank you, thank you." They both said pompously.

" **I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."**

"I was not," Oliver said looking taken aback.

"Yes you were," said Fred and George.

" **Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."**

Filch glowered at the twins and Lee Jordan.

" **Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."**

Umbridge looked as if christmas had come early. "We will just have to see about sealing up this secret passage," she simpered.

Fred and George exchanged looks then shrugged. "It already is." Fred said.

"It's caved in," George finished.

Umbridge glared at the twins. "I see," she snapped.

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

"Merlin." Dean said exasperated. "Can't you three leave Harry alone?"

"Seriously." Parvarti said. "It's like your obsessed with him or something."

Draco spluttered. "I am not, obsessed with Potter.

Harry smirked as Draco turned red.

" **Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"**

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Colin asked, more bravely than he felt.

Draco glared at him causing Colin to shrink back.

" **You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**

Minerva made an annoyed noise in her throat.

" **I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact."**

Snape gave Draco a disbelieving look.

**What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"**

"He was raised by muggles." Hermione said exasperated. "Of course he hadn't."

" **Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"**

"Ronald Weasley, you did not just accept a duel!" Molly yelled at her son who was now shrinking away from her.

Arthur cut her off before she could began ranting. "Son, you shouldn't be accepting a duel, especially not for someone else."

"Mr. Potter, I thought you said you didn't partake in a midnight duel?" Minerva asked, lips thin.

"I didn't" Harry said turning red, from all of the stares. "Technically, there was no duel."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure if we read Minerva, we will be able to find out." Remus told her, to save Harry from her fierce glare. He however sent Harry a look that clearly stated they would be talking later.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and groaned.

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.**

"They're both giant baboons." Ginny muttered. "Don't know how much help they would be in an actual duel."

" **Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."**

Filch glared at the book. _'Filthy brats.'_

Remus shook his head sadly, Harry and Draco reminded him so much of James and Severus.

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other.**

" **What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"**

Several Gryffindors groaned. Hermione mentally slapped herself.

" **Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie.**

Several people shot Ron exasperated looks.

"I'm sure that made him feel much better mate," Dean said shaking his head.

**Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**

_'I did.'_ Malfoy thought sending glares at the book.

" **And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"**

" **Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.**

"Good Weasley." Moody grunted. "Always have a back up plan."

Ron smiled until he noticed the glare his mother was still sending him.

" **Excuse me."** **They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

" **Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.**

"Ronald Weasley! You be nice," his mother told him.

 **Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.** " **I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —"**

Several people snorted.

"Right Granger, I'm sure you couldn't," Draco drawled. Hermione, Ron and Harry sent Draco glares.

" **Bet you could," Ron muttered.**

"Ron." Molly and Arthur both said in warning tones. Arthur couldn't believe how rude his son was being to Hermione so far.

"— **and you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**

" **And it's really none of your business," said Harry.**

"Harry!" Molly said. She couldn't believe the way Harry and Ron were treating Hermione. _'How exactly did these three become best friends?'_

" **Good-bye," said Ron.**

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them."**

"That's actually not bad advice," Charlie told his younger brother.

"Charles!" His mother yelled, switching her glare to him. "Do not encourage this." Once his mother was turned around he rolled his eyes.

**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today.**

"Why do I get the feeling that that's not going to stop you?" Remus said sighing.

Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Um." He said slowly. "Because it didn't." He was now trying to avoid all of the glares the teachers, Fudge and Percy were sending at him.

**On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it.**

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva yelled exasperated.

**Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."**

**They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."**

"Let me guess." Dean said. "Hermione?"

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.**

"You waited up for them?" Fred asked.

Hermione turned red. "Yes," she said quietly. "I didn't want them to get in trouble."

" ** _You!_** " **said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"**

 **Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.** " **Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.**

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.**

Many people snickered.

"Ow!" Harry shouted. "What was that for Hermione?"

"I did not sound like an angry goose!" She shouted at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You sort of did," Ron mumbled. "Ow!" Ron said rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione huffed and turned away.

" **Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, _I_ don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."**

Draco and several other Slytherins rolled their eyes. _'Know it all.'_ They thought.

" **Go away."**

" **All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —"**

**But what they were, they didn't find out.**

"Why not?" Dennis asked. Colin just shrugged.

**Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a night time visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.**

"That sucks," Charlie said.

"I'm glad we have a door knocker instead of a portrait." Said a Ravenclaw seventh year. "That way we can always get in."

" **Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.**

" **That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."**

 **They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.** " **I'm coming with you," she said.**

"Something tells me this is not going to end well," Dean said.

" **You are _not_."**

"Do you two ever not argue?" Parvarti asked. She was shot two glares from Ron and Hermione. While Harry was trying not to laugh.

" **D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**

Everyone turned to stare at Hermione.

"Seriously Hermione?" Dean asked amused.

"Well." Hermione said turning bright red. "I didn't want to get in trouble."

"I would of told you to get lost," Zacharias said.

"Harry would of backed him up," Neville stated.

"Would you?" Colin asked.

Harry once again had all eyes on him. "Yes, I would have." Hermione smiled at him.

" **You've got some nerve —" said Ron loudly.**

" **Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something."**

**It was a sort of snuffling.**

"Mrs. Norris?" A first year asked.

" **Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**

**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville.**

"Neville?" Several people yelled in shock.

Minerva suppressed a groan. _'Just how many of my lions will be going on this little adventure.'_

**He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**

" **Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."**

Neville flushed. "I can never remember."

Several people shook their heads in amusement.

"Wait." Dean said. "Why did it take you so long to get back? Madam Pomfrey can fix a broken wrist in minutes."

"Oh um." Neville said. "I was helping Professor Sprout with some plants and lost track of time. By the time I got to the portrait she was gone."

" **Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."**

" **How's your arm?" said Harry.**

"Such a sweet boy," Molly cooed.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry flushed.

" **Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."**

" **Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —"**

" **Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."**

"I wouldn't harm you." The Baron said from his spot, floating by the Slytherin table.

"I'll remember that for next time," Neville mumbled embarrassed.

Everyone turned to look at him, he glared, and they quickly turned away.

 **Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.** " **If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."**

Ginny smiled. Ron gave her a wary look, he knows it's his sisters favorite curse.

 **Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies,** **but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.**

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky.**

Filch glared at the trio and Neville.

**They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.**

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet.**

"That's because they aren't coming," Lily Moon said.

**The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once.**

"Good boy Potter." Moody said nodding in approval. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Several people jumped.

**The minutes crept by.**

" **He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.**

"Or maybe he was never planning on showing up," Pansy said.

Draco smirked. _'Now I get to know what exactly happened that night.'_

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy.**

" **Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**

"Run!" Many students yelled while others groaned.

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**

" **They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."**

" **This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified,** **they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.**

More people groaned.

Draco rolled his eyes and sneered. _'Idiot.'_

**The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

" **RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going — they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**

" **I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**

" **I — _told_** — **you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you."**

"Hermione." Dean groaned. "Now it not the time for I told you so." Many people nodded in agreement. Hermione turned red.

" **We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."**

" **Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."**

Glares were sent to the young Malfoy heir.

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.**

"Of course not," Hermione huffed.

" **Let's go."**

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**

**It was Peeves.**

"Come on peeves," Fred moaned.

George groaned, "Now is not the time."

"He always comes at the worst times," moaned a Hufflepuff fourth year.

**He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**

"Of course." Groaned several people.

" **Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."**

**Peeves cackled.**

" **Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."**

"Ickle firsties?" Cormac McLaggen snorted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

" **Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."**

"Never beg Peeves. It just gets him more excited." George told him seriously.

"I didn't know that then" Harry said sighing.

Ron kept sending his mom nervous glances, knowing what was coming next.

" **Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."**

Oliver Rivers snorted. "No it wouldn't of been."

" **Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.**

Fred and George groaned.

"Never, ever-" Fred said.

"Try to hit Peeves." George finished.

" **STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"**

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked.**

McGonagall gasped as she realized where that door led. Snape's eyes widened and Sprout turned white. Flitwick was staring between the Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and the book in shock. _'Oh no.'_ They all thought.

" **This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"**

"Dramatic," mumbled Ginny shaking her head.

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.**

" **Oh, move over," Hermione snarled.**

**She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, " _Alohomora_!"**

"No!" Yelled all of the teachers who knew what was in there.

"What?" Molly asked worriedly. "Why no? Is something wrong? What's in there?" She asked panicking now.

"Oh no." Remus said. "That's the out of bounds third corridor.

Everyone either gasped or paled.

"Get out of there!" Everyone yelled. Even Percy was worried for his younger brother.

**The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

" **Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."**

" **Say 'please.'"**

" **Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"**

" **Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.**

"He isn't going to say anything," Fred said in relief.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Because." Fred began to answer but his mother cut him off.

"Now is not the time! I want to know what is going to happen!" She yelled panicking.

" **All right — _please_."**

" **NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"**

"See," Fred said.

His mother shot him a look.

**And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

" **He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get _off_ , Neville!"**

"Oh no." Whispered several first years fearfully.

"Of course, rely on Potter for protection," Draco sneered. He was shot several glares.

**For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute.**

**" _What_?"**

**Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**

"What?" Molly cried gripping her husband's arm. "What's going on?"

"Mom it's fine, we're OK." Ron tried to console her.

"READ!" Molly shouted. The reading continued, with everyone leaning forward in their seats.

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.**

People were looking between the book and trio and Neville fearfully.

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

"What?" Everyone shouted. Most were pale. Even Fred and George were staring at the book in shock. Luna lost her dreamy look and stared at the trio and Neville.

"Why is that monster in a school full of children?" Molly shrieked. Hagrid looked affronted at her calling Fluffy a monster.

Remus was looking at Harry fearfully and Snuffles was wining, covering his eyes with his paws.

"Albus." Amelia began. "Why is that thing in a school? That animal should not be allowed near children." She did not like the idea of that thing anywhere near her niece Susan or anyone else for that matter.

Albus' eyes lost their usual twinkle. "It was necessary."

"Necessary? Necessary!" Molly shrieked. "They could have died!"

"Students were told not to go near it," Albus said trying to ignore all of the glares sent his way.

Molly was shooting daggers at Dumbledore. Arthur was trying to calm his wife down.

After ten minutes everyone was calm enough to continue reading.

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

"Oh no." Molly wined fearfully. She got up and hugged her son.

"Mum!" Ron said embarrassed. "I'm fine, really, we were all fine."

**Harry groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.**

"Good choice," Tonks whispered, face still white.

**They fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere,**

Filch grumbled. _'I was this close to catching those miscreants.'_ He thought resentfully, sending them glares.

**but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

"Thank Merlin." Bill said.

Everyone let out sighs of relief.

" **Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

"You don't want to know." Ron muttered.

"I don't know why she asks." Remus said. "No one ever tells her."

" **Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.**

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

"I don't blame him," Colin mumbled.

"You four better not have ever gone near that monster again!" Molly yelled. "Or so help me Ronald you will be in so much trouble. And you three." She rounded on Hermione, Harry and Neville. "You may not be my children, but so help me, you will be too."

The four of them gulped. Once Molly was turned away the trio exchanged looks. They were noticed by Bill and Charlie, who looked at each other in fear then groaned.

" **What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."**

The twins snorted.

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"**

" **The floor?" Harry suggested.**

Several people snorted.

**"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."**

" **No, _not_ the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."**

Light bulbs turned on in several peoples heads. _'That must be where the stone is!'_

"How did you even notice that?" Parvarti asked. "I would of been scared to see anything other than the three heads."

Hermione turned red when everyone nodded there heads in agreement. "I was looking at it's feet," she said quietly.

 **She stood up, glaring at them.** " **I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled.**

**Everyone looked at her dumbfounded.**

"Really Miss Granger?" Snape sneered.

"Miss Granger!" Minerva shouted.

"I don't think that way now!" Hermione shouted.

Several people shook their heads.

"That is so Hermione," Ginny said laughing.

**Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open.** " **No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."**

Several people started snickering.

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something… What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts.**

"You're really quick to put things together." Tonks noted.

"Good instincts too." Moody grunted.

Harry smiled until he saw Molly's glare then it quickly turned into a grimace.

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"So that's where it is!" Some people yelled, while others yelled. "I knew it!"

Septima Vector bookmarked the page then closed it. "That is the end of this chapter."

Dumbledore stood up. "One more chapter and then we will have a short break. Remus, would you like to read?"

Remus smiled. "Of course."

Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. They were in trouble already and they hadn't even read ten chapters yet.

Everyone but the trio was excited to read what was next.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus began to read, **"Halloween."**

Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous looks. If this chapter was about halloween, then the incident with the troll would be in it.

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful.**

Several Gryffindors chuckled.

Malfoy sent Ron and Harry a glare while they just stared at him smug.

**Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one.**

"No you will not!" Molly and Remus yelled at the two Gryffindors.

Minerva shot Harry and Ron a warning look and her lips thinned.

Snape internally rolled his eyes. _'Of course.'_

Neville shot them a look that clearly said he thought they were mental.

**In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.**

"Whatever it is, it is none of your concern." Molly said giving the boys a stern look.

Snape sneered. _'So much like his father, thinking everything is his business.'_

" **It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**

"Or both," Ginny said.

" **Or both," said Harry.**

"Ginny and Harrikins think alike!" George shouting, while Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Ginny turned red and glared at the twins.

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.**

Remus and Sirius mentally groaned. _'So much like Lily and James, always having to know everything.'_ Sirius thought.

**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor.**

"Good." Molly said, nodding her head. "You two boys would do well to follow their example."

**All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.**

"That's because I value my life," Neville said seriously.

"So do we!" Harry and Ron said indignantly. Neville shot them a disbelieving look.

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus.**

Hermione gave them a hurt look, and Molly sent them a furious glare. "That isn't nice boys, I expect better from you." Molly told them.

"We're sorry." Ron and Harry said looking ashamed.

"It's alright." Hermione told them quietly. "I know I was annoying back then."

Draco snorted. _'Back then? You still are.'_ He thought to himself.

**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy,**

"Very mature," Ginny teased.

Harry mock glared at her causing her to smile.

**and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later.**

"What?" Colin asked excitedly.

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls.**

"My broom." Harry mumbled to himself with a small smile.

**Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor.**

**They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.**

**Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:**

**_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._ **

"Like everyone doesn't know what it was." Draco scoffed.

 ** _It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick_** **_or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session._**

**_Professor McGonagall_ **

"You had a nimbus 2000 in your first year?" Charlie asked in awe. Harry nodded his head. "Wicked." Charlie said grinning.

Bill shook his head, smiling fondly at his brothers obsession with quidditch.

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read.**

" **A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."**

Molly and Arthur looked some what embarrassed. They knew they would never be able to afford the best, most expensive brooms for their kids.

**They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle.**

"Of course," Parvarti said shaking her head.

**Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.**

"Of course he would." Ernie spat.

"How is it you always seem to find Harry?" Ginny asked staring at Draco. "Do you follow him or something? You can't even let him be happy for five minutes without interfering!"

Draco just glared at Ginny then looked away.

" **That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."**

 **Ron couldn't resist it.** " **It's not any old broomstick," he said, "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?"**

Draco shot Ron a glare.

**Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."**

" **What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."**

Arthur and Molly both looked embarrassed. Bill and Charlie shot glares at the young Malfoy.

"There are a lot more important things than money." Angelina spat.

"That was uncalled for Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said, fixing Draco with a stern gaze.

 **Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.** " **Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.**

"Oh thank Merlin, a teacher." Molly sighed. She didn't want her son and Harry to get into a fight.

" **Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.**

"Tattletale." Ginny muttered darkly.

" **Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"**

" **A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face.**

Harry and Ron smiled as they remembered the look on Draco's face.

Several people snickered.

**"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.**

3/4 of the Great Hall laughed. Tonks and Remus had to suppress their laughter.

 _'Such a Lily response.'_ Remus thought fondly.

Snuffles let out a bark, which Remus took to be laughter.

 **Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.** " **Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…"**

"Thank you Malfoy!" Fred and George sang before busting into peals of laughter.

The Slytherin quidditch team as well as some other Slytherins shot Draco glares. They realized it was because of Draco that Harry was on the quidditch team, which means it's because of him they always lose to Gryffindor at quidditch. Draco looked warily at his fellow Slytherins before focusing on the table.

" **So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.**

Ginny groaned. "Hermione," she said exasperated.

"Sorry." Hermione squeaked. "I didn't realize I was so horrible."

" **I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.**

" **Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."**

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly screeched. "That was uncalled for!"

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said quietly.

Everyone in the hall exchanged looks. When exactly did the Harry and Ron become best friends with Hermione? Those three were practically inseparable but so far it seems like they hate each other.

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.**

"Sorry I was so horrible back then," Hermione told her best friends.

"Don't apologize." Harry said giving her a smile. "Ron and I weren't exactly nice."

"Yeah." Ron said. "We were kind of prats."

"Kind of?" Ginny asked snorting.

Harry mock glared at her then smiled.

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. He kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night.**

"Of course," Snape muttered under his breath.

Oliver looked off into the distance, a dreamy smile on his face. Those around him could only assume he was daydreaming about quidditch.

**He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.**

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Boys," she muttered.

" **Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread.**

Harry smiled thinking of his first broom.

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.**

"It was a great broom," Harry said quietly.

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. Held never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.**

The muggleborns and some half-bloods chuckled, while the pure-bloods looked confused.

"They do look like that," Colin said laughing.

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground.**

**What a feeling — he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.**

Those who have never ridden a Nimbus 2000 sighed wistfully.

" **Hey, Potter, come down!"**

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him.**

" **Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant… you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."**

"Ah the good old days." Alicia sighed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Oliver used to only have us practice three times a week and then he made it five." Angelina said shaking her head. "And he would wake us way too early."

"Oi!" Oliver yelled. "I did not. We needed to be up to practice! It paid of didn't it? We won the quidditch cup two years ago!"

"That's true," Katie sighed. "Thankfully though now that Angelina is captain, we're back to only three days." Oliver glared at her. "You were a great captain thought Oliver!" Katie added quickly.

Fred and George nodded in agreement. Oliver smiled satisfactorily.

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.**

" **Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."**

"And we have the three greatest chasers," Fred said smiling.

"The best!" George agreed shouting.

"They are," Harry said smiling. Even though Harry wasn't on the team anymore, he still thought highly of his three friends.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia beamed at the three boys.

" **Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.**

" **This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"**

" **The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So — that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"**

There were many confused looks from the pure-bloods.

" **What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.**

**Never mind," said Harry quickly.**

" **Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper — I'm Keeper for Gryffindor.**

Oliver smiled, remembering his times on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

**I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."**

" **Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.**

" **I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."**

**He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.**

" **I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."**

Harry winced, thinking back to his second year and the bludger Dobby sent after him.

**He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.**

" **Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.** **At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face.**

"Oh no!" Molly said fretfully, giving Harry a look as if trying to check for injuries. Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

**Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air — it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.**

"You'd make a fair beater." Charlie said smiling at Harry, Harry grinned back.

" **See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms.**

"Some try a lot harder than others," Ron muttered remembering second year.

**That's why you have two Beaters on each team — the Weasley twins are ours —**

"Greatest beaters ever!" Oliver said proudly. The twins smiled at him sadly. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked looking between Fred and George. They exchanged looks.

"We aren't on the team anymore," Fred said.

"We got banned for fighting," George added.

"What?" Oliver screamed looking like he had just been told christmas had been canceled early. "They can't do that."

"Oh." Umbridge simpered. "I assure you I can." She gave him a twisted smile.

Oliver, Harry, the Weasley kids and the quidditch team glared at Umbridge.

**it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?"**

" **Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.**

" **Very good," said Wood.**

" **Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.**

Several people snorted.

"Not at Hogwarts Mr. Potter," Madam Hooch said.

" **Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws**

"And a broken arm." Harry said rubbing his arm that had once been broken thanks to a bludger.

**but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —"**

"— **unless they crack my head open."**

More people snorted.

" **Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers — I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."**

The twins stood up and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you." The twins said proudly.

Umbridge glared at them. _'Well, they aren't on the team anymore so it doesn't matter.'_

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.**

"The snitch." All of the seekers sighed wistfully.

" ** _This_ ," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win.**

"So the other players aren't even important?" Hermione asked.

All of the quidditch fans glared at her. "What?" She asked.

Harry and Ron just stared at her and shook their heads.

**That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.**

The quidditch fans were all wishing they could have witnessed that game.

"Wicked," sighed Dennis Creevey.

" **Well, that's it any questions?"**

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.**

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"A problem?" Oliver yelled. "You're the best bloody seeker ever!" The Gryffindors all cheered in agreement.

" **We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."**

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.**

**Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted.**

Oliver smiled proudly. "Greatest seeker ever!"

"Too bad I'm not on the team anymore," Harry muttered.

"What?" Oliver screamed. "You...not you too." He said looking crestfallen. Harry nodded sadly. Oliver turned to glare at Umbridge who just smiled sweetly.

**After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.**

" **That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle.**

"It should of been." Oliver muttered. "With Harry on the team we should have won every year."

Harry looked guilty.

Hermione could guess what he was thinking and whispered to him. "It wasn't your fault, you had to save the stone." Harry looked at her and gave her a small smile.

**"I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."**

Bill chuckled at the look on Charlie's face.

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.**

Everyone looked at him sadly. No one should think that their school is more of a home than their actual house.

Snape stared intently at Harry. _'One more thing we have in common.'_ Snape mentally sighed. _'That and an abusive home.'_

**His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.**

Hermione beamed at Harry while Ron rolled his eyes.

**On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors.**

Ron perked up at the mention of food.

**Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.**

Those who had been there laughed.

**Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye).**

"Harry!" Molly admonished.

"Sorry Neville," Harry said quietly.

"It's alright Harry." Neville said embarrassed. "I'm not the best in classes, I know that."

"You just lack confidence." Harry told him. "That's all." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You're getting good in defense."

Neville smiled at him while his cheeks blushed pink.

**Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Padma said looking over to Ron and Hermione from her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

**It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this.**

"I was." They both said then looked at each other while everyone tried to contain laughter at the looks on their faces.

**She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.**

" **Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor** **Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."**

"That's not true is it?" A first year Hufflepuff asked nervously.

"No of course not." Susan told the boy with a smile.

 **It was very difficult.** **Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — Harry had to put it out with his hat.**

Laughter could be heard throughout the hall and Seamus turned red.

"Looks like those hats are good for something," Tonks muttered. Remembering have to wear those horrible hats when she was at Hogwarts.

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.**

" **Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.**

The twins laughed as Ron turned red.

" **You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."**

"It probably won't help, if you tell him that way," Ginny told Hermione.

"I was just trying to help," Hermione defended her past actions.

" **You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

"Never challenge Hermione," Harry said shaking his head.

"I know that now," Ron grumbled.

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

Draco rolled his eyes. _'Of course.'_

**"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"**

**Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.** " **It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."**

Molly gasped. "Ronald Weasley I can't believe you could say something so mean."

"Mr. Weasley! That was uncalled for." Minerva said sending Ron a stern look.

Arthur gave his son a disappointed look.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears.**

The girls in the hall turned to glare at Ron who quickly stared at the table.

" **I think she heard you."**

" **So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."**

More glares were directed at Ron.

"That was a bit harsh mate," Dean said shaking his head.

"I said I was sorry." Ron said getting tired of all the glares. "I was eleven!"

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon.**

"You know she was upset if she missed a class," Neville said.

**On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.**

Ron looked down ashamed as his mother sent him a glare.

**Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**

"Boys." Several girls muttered.

Hermione turned to glare at her friends.

"It's Ron and Harry." Ginny said. "When it comes to food..." She trailed off.

Hermione sighed. "You're right."

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.**

"Now what?" Molly moaned.

**Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."**

Everyone who hadn't been there during Harry's first year gasped.

"A troll?" Molly screeched. "There was a troll in Hogwarts?" She rounded on the headmaster. "How did a troll get in?"

"Why was there a troll in Hogwarts?" Remus asked turning to Dumbledore.

"I would like to know that as well Albus." Amelia said giving Dumbledore a piercing stare.

Umbridge smirked. _'He will be finished when these books are through.'_

Dumbledore replied with a lack of his usual twinkle. "I'm sure the book with explain." He sighed. "If not then I shall."

Molly glared at him but Arthur kept her from yelling any further, though he to was upset.

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

"That pathetic excuse for a man should not be teaching defense," Moody grunted.

"I agree." Tonks and Remus said.

**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

" **Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"**

"You two boys better have gone straight to your dormitory," Arthur said.

Ron and Harry exchanged uneasy looks.

**Percy was in his element.**

"Of course he was," Ron spat.

" **Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"**

"No one cares," Ginny muttered.

" **How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.**

" **Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."**

Fred and George shook their heads.

"No, Peeves wouldn't do that." Fred said.

"He wouldn't deliberately harm someone like that." George said.

Neville gave them a look of disbelief, he considered having walking sticks dropped on your head as deliberate harm.

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

" **I've just thought — Hermione."**

"You're still in the bathroom!" Several people yelled.

" **What about her?"**

" **She doesn't know about the troll."**

"Oh no." Remus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me you didn't?"

Snuffles covered his eyes with his paws.

 **Ron bit his lip.** " **Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**

Remus sighed shaking his head.

Molly rounded on Harry and Ron. "You two should have went to get a teacher!"

"Your mother is right Ron." Arthur said. "You two shouldn't be running around with a troll on the loose. No matter how honorable your intentions may have been."

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

" **Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.**

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**

"You saw a teacher, yet you didn't stop him?" Molly asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Harry and Ron exchanged nervous look. Harry shrugged sheepishly. "We didn't trust him."

Snape shot Harry and Ron a glare which they ignored.

"This is all your fault Severus." McGonagall hissed quietly.

"Excuse me?" He sneered.

"If you would of been a bit nicer to Mr. Potter they wouldn't of been hesitant to ask for help!" Snape just sneered at her and turned away.

" **What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

" **Search me."**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

" **He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.**

Several people shot Snape suspicious looks.

" **Can you smell something?"**

"What?" Molly yelled frantically. "But...but...I thought it was in the dungeons?"

Everyone exchanged uneasy looks.

**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.**

Everyone made disgusted faces or wrinkled their noses.

"Pleasant." Fred said sarcastically.

**And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.**

"Oh no." Molly whimpered clutching her husbands arm. She was too scared to shout at Harry and Ron.

Bill and Charlie looked at their little brother and Harry nervously.

**Ron pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

"Stay away from it!" Tonks shouted.

The room became very tense.

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.**

" **The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."**

"You locked it in with me?" Hermione screeched.

"What?" Many people shouted.

"You're...you're in there?" A little first year Gryffindor said worriedly.

Hermione nodded her head, her face was white.

" **Good idea," said Ron nervously.**

"Not a good idea!" Many people yelled.

**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.**

" **Yes!"**

"Oh no," Cho Chang whispered.

**Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop — a high, petrified scream — and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.**

"Hermione!" Many people shouted.

"Get a teacher!" Colin yelled.

" **Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**

" **It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.**

" **Hermione!" they said together.**

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have?**

"You could have gotten a teacher!" Molly yelled, pale faced.

**Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.**

Snuffled whimpered and ran over to Harry and curled up behind the bench he was sitting on.

Harry rubbed his head. "I'm alright Sirius." He whispered quiet enough so only Ron and Hermione heard. "We were all alright."

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

Harry put an arm around his pale best friend and Ron leaned over Harry to grab her hand.

Everyone was looking at either the trio or the book fearfully.

" **Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.**

Everyone was far too worried to say anything.

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.**

"No!" The twins yelled, their faces pale. Harry was like their brother, they didn't want him to get hurt.

" **Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**

"No." Ginny whimpered, grabbing her brothers free hand.

" **Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

"I was so scared," Hermione muttered quietly.

Harry squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and gave her a weak smile.

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.**

All of the Weasley's had gone pale white and stiff, even Percy was looking at his brother in fear.

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid:**

"Oh no," Ginny moaned.

**He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind.**

Everyone turned to stare at Harry, looks of disbelief etched on everyones faces. Even the Slytherins were staring at him. Snuffled whimpered and Remus looked as if he had been punched in the gut. The twins looked gobsmacked, and Ginny looked as though she was going to pass out any minute.

"YOU JUMPED ON THE BACK OF A TROLL!" Molly screamed. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT YOU WEREN'T KILLED!" Arthur was trying to calm her down, though he to was worried.

"I can't believe he did that," Tonks muttered.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand tight, and she grabbed Harry's hand that wasn't around her shoulders.

**The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

Many girls wrinkled their noses in disgust.

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.**

McGonagall had gone white, she couldn't imagine any of her lions hanging off of a troll.

Molly was staring at Harry in terror muttering under her breath. "Oh no...oh no."

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

"Ron." Ginny groaned. "You can't do that spell."

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

The hall once again went silent, staring at Ron in shock, who quickly turned pink and shrugged.

"I can't believe it." Fred said staring at his younger brother.

"Ickle Ronnikins knocked out a mountain troll." George said in awe.

"Don't you two encourage him!" Molly shouted. "Ron, Harry and Hermione could have been killed!" She rounded on the trio. "We will be discussing this later. All three of you!"

The trio exchanged nervous looks.

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**

**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

" **Is it dead?"**

"Probably not," Charlie said weakly.

"Yeah, it would take more than that to kill a mountain troll," Bill said.

" **I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."**

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.**

The girls all made disgusted faces.

"I really didn't need to know that," Lavender muttered.

" **Urgh troll boogers."** **He wiped it on the troll's trousers.**

"Ew," Parvarti squealed.

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars.**

"Obviously," Draco sneered.

Ron and Harry shot glares at Draco.

**A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear.**

**Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

"Coward," Tonks spat.

Moody narrowed both of his eyes at the book. _'There is something wrong with him...'_

Remus looked at the book suspiciously. _'Something seems off with Quirrell.'_

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white.**

"She should be angry," Molly said.

**Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.**

"I don't know what I was thinking." Harry's cheeks tinged pink at all the disbelieving looks. "It was a stupid thought."

Snape sneered. _'Just like his father, he thinks he deserves points for breaking the rules.'_ A part of Snape was saying that he risked his life for his friend, but Snape wouldn't allow himself to dwell on the thought.

" **What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air.**

Now that the tension was gone the twins were back to normal, and they snorted.

**"You're lucky you weren't killed.**

"We really were," Hermione muttered.

**Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.**

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**

" **Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."**

" **Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

" **I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them."**

Everyone turned to Hermione shocked. Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' biggest know-it-all lying to a teacher?

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall shouted shocked. "I can not believe that you lied to me!" Her lips thinned into a white line. "And about something as important as that."

"I'm sorry professor." Hermione whispered in a small voice.

" **If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**

Harry squeezed Hermione's arm in a comforting gesture.

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

"You failed miserably," Snape sneered.

" **Well, in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"**

Hermione looked down, she had felt so guilty lying to her professor.

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

Several people snickered and Snape glared at Harry.

" **Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."**

 **Hermione left.** **Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.**

" **Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points.**

"You awarded them?" Molly screeched, completely shocked. "They almost died and you reward them?"

"I have to say Minerva, even I am surprised," Remus said.

"I was frazzled." Minerva flushed. "I was so shocked that they managed to knock out a troll, that I wasn't thinking straight."

"That is obvious," Snape sneered. Minerva shocked him a glare.

**Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."**

"What I want to know is why this is the first I'm hearing about it." Molly demanded looking at the professors.

"I would like to know that as well," Arthur said.

"I believed it was taken care of," Dumbledore said to the irate parents. Molly shot Dumbledore a fierce glare.

"My son and two children who are like children to me fought a troll and you didn't think I needed to know?" Molly asked in a deceptively calm tone. "I would like to know when my children are in danger!"

Dumbledore had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. "If something like this happens again, I will of course let you know."

This didn't do a good job of calming Molly down. "There better not be a next time!" Molly shrieked.

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

" **We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.**

Incredulous looks were sent to Ron and he blushed.

" **Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."**

" **Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."**

"She wouldn't of needed to be saved if you guys hadn't locked her in with it," Neville pointed out.

" **She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.**

"At least one of you realizes it," Charlie said sighing.

 **They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.** " **Pig snout," they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.**

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

Everyone turned to the trio.

"That's how you three became best friends?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly.

"Next time please, make friends over coffee like normal people," Remus said in a pleading tone.

"We'll try" laughed Harry

"I think we shall pause here for lunch" said Dumbledore smiling as the tables instantly filled food

Ron looked delighted and immediately began filling his plate as Hermione and Ginny shook their heads

Around the hall people began discussing what they had just read, they just couldn't believe that three first years had taken on a full grown troll and lived to the tell the tale

Meanwhile the trio where in deep discussion

"If there this upset about the troll" said Ron "Imagine how they are going to be when they find out about the rest of it"

"Oh man" replied Harry "We are so dead"

After an hour Dumbledore stood up and asked "Who would like to read the next chapter"

"I will if it's okay" said Oliver Wood eagerly and levitated the book over to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like your opinions on the following
> 
> 1\. Should Percy make up with his family before, during or after the books
> 
> 2\. Should Harry be paired with Ginny or someone else


	11. Chapter 11

**"Quidditch"** Oliver began to read, excitement obvious in his voice.

Remus mentally sighed in relief. _'Finally a chapter where Harry isn't in any danger.'_

**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.**

**The Quidditch season had begun.**

There were cheers all around the room, even from the Slytherin table.

**On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.**

"Always the best game!" Oliver said.

"And the most violent," Parvarti muttered.

"It's not us." Fred said matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, it's the stinky slimy Slytherins." George said with a smile, ignoring the glares from the Slytherin table.

Molly was to worried over what she had read last chapter to reprimand them.

**If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.**

"It didn't do us much good in the end that year," Oliver grumbled.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia rolled their eyes.

"He's never going to let that go." Alicia said shaking her head.

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow,**

Tonks snorted. "Secrets always get out at Hogwarts."

"Yeah." Stewart Ackerley said. "Nothing stays secret here for long."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Ron said.

Everyone looked at the trio.

"What else have you three been up to?" Bill asked his younger brother. The trio exchanged looks.

"You'll see." Was all they said.

"Well." Molly said in a deceptively calm tone. "It better not be anything dangerous, or so help me..." She let the threat open.

**and Harry didn't know which was worse, people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.**

"That actually would of came in handy." Harry muttered quietly so Molly wouldn't hear.

**It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her.**

_'Hermione is definitely Harry's version of Moony.'_ Sirius thought to himself.

**what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read.**

Hermione gave Harry a smug look. "See?"

Harry chuckled. "I never said that I didn't like it Hermione."

**Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473;**

"That must have been an awesome game." Dennis said looking at the book in awe.

"It would have been wicked." Colin said.

**that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them;**

Madam Pomfrey tsked and shook her head.

**that although people rarely died playing Quidditch,**

Cormac snorted. "What a lovely thought."

**referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.**

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it.**

Hermione turned to glare at Harry, who smiled sheepishly back at her.

**The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar.**

"Wow." Many students said.

"That's very impressive Miss Granger," Flitwick said beaming at his student.

"But against the rules," Snape drawled.

**They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping.**

"Of course you did." Several people muttered.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed.**

McGonagall sighed. "Yet you three do it anyway."

The three in question just smiled sheepishly at their head of house.

**Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye.**

Many Gryffindors groaned.

"Does he have nothing better to do?" Ron mumbled.

**He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

The other teachers shot him stern looks.

He stared back at them all unfazed. "It isn't my fault those three are always breaking the rules."

"We aren't always breaking the rules," Harry grumbled.

" **What's that you've got there, Potter?"**

**It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.**

" **Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."**

"That's not a rule!" Many people shouted.

"That is not a rule Severus." Madame Pince said with a stern glare she normally used on students misbehaving in the library.

"My mistake," Snape said silkily.

Ron snorted. "Right, it isn't like you knew it wasn't really a rule or anything?"

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" Snape questioned.

"Nothing," Ron muttered.

" **He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"**

" **Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.**

Snape shot Ron a look that would wilt flowers.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you wish pain on anyone!" Molly yelled. "I can't believe you, I raised you better than that!"

"I hate these books," Ron muttered.

"Now you know how I feel," Harry told him.

**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening.**

"Of course it was." Snape sneered. _'Bloody Gryffindors.'_ He thought disdainfully.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.**

The teachers turned to glare at them.

"It isn't cheating!" Hermione was quick to say. "They do the work, I just make sure that they get it right."

The teachers looked away, Hermione was right that wasn't considered cheating.

**Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape?**

"Plenty of reasons." Squeaked a first year Hufflepuff who shrank back at the glare she received from the potions master.

Remus shook his head. "And you wonder why Neville's boggart is you," he said quietly. Snape shot him a filthy look but said nothing.

**Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.**

"Not a good idea Harry," Ginny said.

Harry shrugged. "I really want the book.

" **Better you than me," they said together,**

"Such brave Gryffindors," Pansy sneered. The trio shot her glares.

**but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.**

_'Brat.'_ Snape thought. _'But the boy has a point.'_

"Something tells me that won't work," Alicia muttered.

**He made his way down to the staff room and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.**

**Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met his eyes.**

"Now what?" Charlie asked.

"My Hogwarts years will never this eventful." Bill said shaking his head.

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone.**

Several students began to giggle.

Snape shot Harry a glare, Harry just shrugged in response.

Snuffles was internally laughing, externally he let out a bark which was meant to be a laugh.

**Snape was holding his robes above his knees.**

"Ahhhh!" George screamed covering his eyes with his hands. "My eyes!"

"The mental image!" Fred exclaimed. "It's burning my eyes!"

"Fred! George!" Molly reprimanded at the same time Snape yelled. "WEASLEYS!"

The students were all snickering.

Filch was glaring at Harry.

**One of his legs was bloody and mangled.**

"Oh." Several people let out relieved sighs.

**Filch was handing Snape bandages.**

" **Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"**

Moody glared suspiciously. "What were you doing around that dog?"

"I wasn't trying to steal the stone if that is what you are insinuating!" Snape barked back.

Both of Moody's eyes stared intensely at Snape. "We'll see."

**Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but —**

"Oh Harry." Hermione said sighing. "You should know by now you're going to get caught."

" **POTTER!"** **Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.**

"Uh oh." Oliver Rivers said eyeing the potions master suspiciously.

" **I just wondered if I could have my book back."**

"I can't believe you still asked for the book back," Jimmy Peakes said.

Harry shrugged. "I really wanted it."

" **GET OUT! OUT! "**

**Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.**

"At last Gryffindor didn't lose any points," Euan Abercrombie said.

" **Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"**

**In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.**

_'Of course he did.'_ Snape internally sneered.

" **You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding!**

Moody continued to eye Snape suspiciously.

Fudge kept giving Snape sidelong glances. _'Surely if Severus was after the stone Dumbledore would have fire him, right?'_

 _'Stupid brat.'_ Umbridge thought. _'It is know business of Potter's what is hidden in the school, although it should be the ministries. Hmm...I wonder if I could get Dumbledore fired with this information.'_ An evil smile graced Umbridge's toad like features.

**And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"**

_'Good thing nobody took that bet.'_ Harry thought.

"I should've taken that bet," Ron mumbled.

 **Hermione's eyes were wide.** " **No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."**

Snape nodded almost imperceptibly.

" **Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron.**

"I do not." Hermione said glaring at Umbridge.

**"I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape.**

Snape internally rolled his eyes.

"Professor Snape wouldn't try to steal anything," Montague said. Snape gave him a curt nod while half of the students rolled their eyes or stared suspiciously at him.

**But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"**

"None of your business Ronald Weasley!" Molly said sternly.

**Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind — he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours – but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.**

"I can imagine," Neville said shuddering.

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.**

" **You've got to eat some breakfast."**

" **I don't want anything."**

Hermione sighed. "You really need to learn to eat more Harry," she told him quietly.

" **Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.**

" **I'm not hungry."**

"You really should eat dear," Molly said kindly. Harry gave her a small smile.

**Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.**

" **Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."**

Several people snorted. Dean shook his head in amusement.

" **Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.**

Romilda Vane winkled her nose in disgust. "Ew."

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row.**

Dean snorted. "So I'm Dean the West Ham fan am I?" He asked amused.

Harry shrugged sheepishly.

**As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined.**

The trio and Remus glared at book at the mention of Scabbers, while Snuffles let out a low growl. Those who noticed sent them questioning looks but no one said anything.

**It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.**

The teachers looked impressed.

"That is very impressive Miss Granger." Flitwick said beaming at one of his favorite students.

"It really is," Pomona said.

"Thank you." Hermione said turning red at the praise.

**Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

**Wood cleared his throat for silence.** " **Okay, men," he said.**

" **And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

" **And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."**

" **The big one," said Fred Weasley.**

" **The one we've all been waiting for," said George.**

**We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."**

The hall erupted into laughter. Oliver blushed.

" **Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."**

**He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."**

"Or else he'll make us get up at five am," Fred said shaking his head.

"Five days a week," George added.

"No matter the weather," Harry finished.

"We needed to practice!" Oliver yelled in his defense.

His old quidditch team all shook their heads in fond amusement.

" **Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."**

**Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.**

**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**

" **Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her.**

Blaise snorted. "Like that is going to happen."

"Slytherin versus Gryffindor are always the dirtiest games." Daphne said shaking her head.

**Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.**

Several people snorted while the Slytherins glared.

Snape raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Harry who just shrugged.

**Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.**

Hermione and Dean smiled at Harry.

"Glad we could help mate," Dean said. Harry smiled at him.

" **Mount your brooms, please."**

 **Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.** **Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.** **Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.**

All the quidditch fans were on the edge of their seats.

" **And the quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"**

Several people began to chuckle.

" **JORDAN!"**

" **Sorry, Professor."**

**The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.**

McGonagall shook her head at the antics of Lee's commentating.

" **And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"**

The Gryffindors cheered.

"Go Angelina!" George and Fred yelled.

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.**

" **Budge up there, move along."**

" **Hagrid!"**

**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.**

"Oh no." Hermione moaned quietly.

"What's wrong?" Harry and Ron both asked.

"This isn't from your point of view anymore," Hermione said turning pale.

"So?" Ron asked looking confused.

"So, do you remember what I did during that game," Hermione hissed.

They both looked at her for a moment before they book groaned and squeezed her hands in sympathy.

" **Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"**

" **Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."**

" **Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin',"**

 _'No that's surprising that's what it is.'_ Snape thought.

Umbridge was losing her patience. _'I don't care about the boy playing quidditch, we need to read about him breaking more rules.'_

**said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.**

**Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.**

" **Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."**

"Smart," Remus said.

**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches,**

Oliver shot the twins sharp looks. "You never wear watches during quidditch!"

**and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.**

" **All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.**

"Good." George said. "Hit that foul git."

Molly shot George a sharp look which he pretended not to see.

" **Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"**

**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.**

"Idiot." Warrington snapped.

**Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.**

"Never stop playing until you know the snitch is caught." Charlie said shaking his head. "You never know if they will actually catch the snitch or not."

**Harry was faster than Higgs — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed —**

**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.**

Snuffles growled at the book.

"That was a deliberate foul." Charlie said angrily.

"Oh my." Molly looked at Harry worriedly. "Were you alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Harry reassured her.

**Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.**

**Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.**

**Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"**

"What?" The pure-bloods asked.

" **What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.**

" **Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"**

" **But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him.**

 **Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.** " **They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."**

**Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.**

"Of course," Tracey Davis said.

" **So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —"**

" **Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.**

" **I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"**

The students began to laugh.

"Go Lee." The twins cheered.

"You guys have interesting commentary," Tonks said brightly.

Moody gave her a weird look.

" **Jordan, I'm warning you—"**

" **All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone,**

Several snickers were heard.

 **I'm sure,** **so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."**

**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch.**

"What?" Molly, Arthur and Remus asked.

"It did what?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm sure if we continue to read we'll find out!" Moody barked.

**For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.**

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off.**

"What?" Charlie asked. "Brooms don't just try to buck their riders off."

This made Molly even more nervous, she grabbed her husbands arm and stared intently at the book.

**But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts — he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out — and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control.**

"Oh no!" Molly yelled.

The younger students and those who hadn't been there looked worried.

**He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.**

Snuffles began to whimper.

**Lee was still commentating.**

"How did nobody notice?" Amelia asked peering intently at all the professors.

"We were focused on the game," Flitwick squeaked.

"I was busy listening to Mr. Jordan's commentary." McGonagall said slightly embarrassed she hadn't noticed.

" **Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — Ah no…"**

**The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.**

"I was so scared you were going to get hurt." Hermione said in a quiet voice, Harry squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

" **Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…"**

**Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it.**

"No!" Those who hadn't been there yelled. A strangled yell even escaped Percy's lips but no one noticed except Dumbledore who's eyes twinkled.

The four older Weasley's were all pale. Tonks was gripping Remus' arm and Remus was staring at the book intently waiting to read what would happen next.

Umbridge looked as though she could care less, although Fudge did look a little worried.

**He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.**

The younger students looked frightened.

"Bloody hell," Stephen Cornfoot muttered.

" **Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.**

"No." Charlie said, still pale. "Definitely not."

" **Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."**

Moody's magical zoned in on the professors, he stared at them all suspiciously before both of his eyes landed on Snape. He noticed and just sneered at the auror.

**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**

" **What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.**

" **I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look."**

Everyone looked at Snape shocked.

"What are you doing to him?" Ginny yelled.

"What do you think you are going?" Molly screeched standing up.

"Aha!" Umbridge exclaimed. "Trying to kill a student" _'Even if the brat is Potter, I never did like Severus Snape.'_

"Everybody calm down." Dumbledore stood up. "It was not Severus, I can assure you. All will be revealed in the end."

Everybody looked away but still glanced looks at the professor.

**Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.**

_'Counter curse.'_ Remus and Moody both thought.

 _'When I find out who tried to kill my godson, I will kill them!'_ Sirius thought as he lay on the ground glaring at the book, or glared as much as a dog can.

" **He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Hermione.**

More suspicious looks were sent to Snape, some people still thought it was him.

" **What should we do?"**

" **Leave it to me."**

"What are you going to do?" Tonks asked.

Hermione began to slowly sink into her seat and pale.

Snape looked at her and his eyes began to narrow. _'She didn't!'_

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good –**

"Thanks for trying guys," Harry told the twins.

"Of course." The twins responded in unison.

**every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.**

"Good." Arthur, Bill and Charlie said.

**Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.**

"Bloody Slytherins," Ron mumbled.

" **Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.**

Hermione began to pale even more, Ron got up to sit on the other side of Hermione, and he and Harry tried to comfort her.

"It'll be alright," Harry told her quietly.

**Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.**

Moody's eyes both narrowed on the book. _'That idiot?'_

Remus looked at the book thoughtfully. _'Could it be...Quirrell?'_

**Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.**

The room went deathly quiet as everyone turned to look at Hermione, most of the hall was stunned.

Umbridge smirked and wrote something on her clipboard.

"YOU SET ME ON FIRE?" Snape roared turned red.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall yelled shocked.

"Wicked!" The twins smiled.

"No, not wicked!" Molly shouted. "You set a teacher on fire!"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione stammered out, she was pale and shaking under the potion masters glare.

"You will be." Snape said venomously.

"She was trying to save Harry's life!" Ron snapped.

"She thought you were trying to kill me!" Harry yelled in defense of his best friend.

Before Snape could yelled at either Harry or Ron or continue to scare Hermione, Dumbledore cut in. "Miss Granger did what she thought she had to." Snape shot Dumbledore an angry disbelieving look.

"Surely you don't condone.." Snape began hotly.

"Under normal circumstances no, I would not condone a student setting a teacher on fire." Dumbledore said. "However Miss Granger why trying to save her best friend." Snape looked like he was about to speak so Dumbledore continued. "It was many years ago, there will be no punishment. Mr. Wood if you would continue to read please."

Snape looked furious but after a look from the headmaster he grudgingly sat down, sending a spiteful glance to Hermione who was being shielded by Harry and Ron.

**It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire.**

The twins snorted and were shot a silencing look by their mother.

**A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened.**

_'I do now.'_ Snape thought still glaring at Hermione.

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.**

"Thank Merlin." Molly let out a breath.

" **Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.**

Several Slytherins snickered but were silenced by glares from the other houses.

"Thanks Nev," Harry said with a smile.

Neville turned red but smiled back. "No problem Harry."

**Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick**

Several of the girls in the younger years looked sick.

— **he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand.**

"No way." Charlie blinked. "Is that?"

Harry shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

Bill started laughing at the gobsmacked looked on Charlie's face.

Kingsley, Tonks, Amelia and Remus looked impressed.

**I've got the Snitch!" he shouted,**

"That's my seeker!" Oliver roared amidst cheers from the Gryffindors.

**waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.**

"Of course it did." Remus chuckled. "I'm sure it would, the way it sounded."

" **He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later,**

The Gryffindors rolled their eyes.

The Slytherins sneered, it shouldn't of counted.

**but it made no difference — Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.**

**Harry heard none of this, though.**

"Why not?" Colin asked.

**He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.**

"Oh." Colin said.

" **It was Snape," Ron was explaining,**

Snape sneered.

**"Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."**

"It's the same for counter curses." Theodore Nott said knowledgeably.

**Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.**

" **I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."**

 **Hagrid dropped the teapot.** " **How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.**

"That thing's name was fluffy?" Neville shouted.

"That thing has a name?" Pansy sneered.

"FLUFFY?" Everyone else shouted.

"O' course Fluffy." Hagrid said. "What else would I name him?"

Everyone looked at him as though he'd lost his mind.

 _'Forget Azkaban.'_ Umbridge thought sneering. _'This man needs shock therapy at St Mungos.'_

" **Fluffy?"**

" **Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"**

"Hagrid." The teachers moaned.

**Yes?" said Harry eagerly.**

" **Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."**

" **But Snape's trying to steal it."**

Snape glared at the trio.

" **Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."**

"That didn't stop Quirrell did it?" Ron muttered.

" **So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.**

Snape scowled. _'I am not trying to steal the bloody stone.'_

**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.**

" **I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"**

"Like the Slytherin boy said, the same is true for counter curses." Bill said, hating to admit that Snape was probably trying to help Harry.

Draco looked thoughtful. _'Why would he try to save Potter?'_

" **I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh.**

 _'Like that is going to stop Potter.'_ Snape sneered mentally.

**It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"**

The teachers sans Umbridge all groaned.

"Hagrid!" Molly and Minerva yelled in exasperation.

Hagrid looked sheepish. "Sorry."

 _'Bloody oaf.'_ Umbridge thought sneering.

" **Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"**

The adults groaned.

"Now he's going to try to find out about Flamel," Remus said sighing.

"He should mind his own business," Snape muttered.

**Hagrid looked furious with himself.**

"As he should!" Molly said.

"That's the end." Oliver said holding up the book.

"I will read next." Arthur Weasley said grabbing the book.

The trio exchanged looks, they were all hoping that none of their rule breaking was in the next chapter. Ron didn't think he could stand his mom yelling anymore. Hermione finally stopped looking pale but she was trying not to look at the head table where Snape would still occasionally turn to glare at her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are enjoying this, I had originally posted this story on fanfiction.net, but it got deleted  
> I had completed books 1, 2 & 3 and was going through 4 at the time.  
> Books 1, 2 & 3 are complete so over the next few days I am going to post them all here and then get back to working on GoF

**"The Mirror of Erised,"** Arthur read.

"What's that?" Several students asked.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

 _'Great, just great.'_ Harry thought bitterly. _'This isn't exactly something I wanted anyone to find out about.'_

"It's desire." Luna answered dreamily.

The students exchanged confused looks.

"Well that clears this up," Marietta muttered to Cho.

**Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione paled and exchange worried looks, which no one noticed.

"Boys!" Molly admonished.

**The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start.**

**While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.**

"It wouldn't kill him to use a warming charm on the dungeons." A young Hufflepuff said.

"It might." Snape said silkily. "It can be dangerous to use a warming charm around certain potions." Snape said sneering at the young Puff.

" **I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."**

Harry glared at Malfoy. "It's not like I wanted to go home anyway."

Malfoy actually felt a stab of guilt, but he pushed it down. _'It's not like I knew about Potter's family.'_

**He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them.**

Snape was surprised, he thought for sure the boy would try something.

**had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next.**

"How can he say that?" Oliver asked. "It was brilliant!"

"It's obvious he's just jealous," Ginny said.

"I am not!" Malfoy shouted indignantly.

Harry snorted. "You couldn't even catch the snitch when it was on top of your head."

The students who remember that from Harry's second year laughed. Draco just huffed and turned away.

**Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick.**

"That is very impressive." Remus said smiling at Harry.

**So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.**

The adults all frowned.

"That isn't very nice Mr. Malfoy." Minerva said peering over at the Slytherin boy.

"Besides it isn't true." Ron said clapping Harry on the back. "You have us." The Weasley's, Hermione and Neville smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks guys." Harry told them sincerely.

**It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had.**

"That's really sad Harry." A few girls said, shooting him sympathetic looks, even those who didn't believe him about Voldemort felt bad for him.

**Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.**

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked. "But what about me?" She mock pouted. "I went to."

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement. "Sorry Gin."

Ginny blushed and smiled slightly at the nickname, the twins noticed and snickered.

**When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.**

" **Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.**

"What exactly did you think you were going to do little Ronnikins?" Fred asked.

"Offer to hold a twig?" George asked looking amused.

"Shut up." Ron mumbled.

" **Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."**

" **Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."**

The Weasley's all turned to glare at Draco, even Percy.

"You really need to come up with better comebacks Malfoy," Ron spat.

Draco turned pink from all the glares he was receiving, not just from the Weasley's but over half of the great hall.

**Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.**

Ginny groaned.

"Tough luck mate," Dean muttered.

**WEASLEY!"**

**Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.**

" **He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."**

"Like he's going to believe that," Parvarti said. Snape glared at the Gryffindor girl.

" **Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."**

"To be fair he didn't actually hear what came out of Mr. Malfoy's mouth," Kingsley said with a sigh.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

" **I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him —"**

Draco just smirked. _'Yeah right weasel.'_

" **I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."**

"Still do," Ron mumbled.

" **Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."**

"The great hall really is beautiful during Christmas," Lavender smiled wistfully.

"One needs to watch out for nargles, the mistletoe tends to be infested with them." Luna warned in a serious voice, causing many people to stare at her oddly.

Ron shot her a weird look. "What the bloody hells a nargle?"

Hermione sighed. "They don't exist Ronald."

"Yes they do." Luna said. Hermione just rolled her eyes in exasperation.

**So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.**

" **Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?"**

**The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.**

Harry smiled remembering how beautiful the hall had looked.

" **How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.**

" **Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me — Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."**

The Weasley twins looked horrified.

"Why would you need to go the library?" George asked.

"Don't make fun of them for wanting to learn!" Molly reprimanded them. "It would do you two boys some good to spend more time there."

Fred and George looked repulsed at the idea.

" **Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.**

" **The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"**

" **Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."**

The twins looked at each other. "Okay we an accept that."

"I take what I said back," Molly sighed.

" **You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."**

"Too late Hagrid." Remus sighed.

 _'So much like Lily and James.'_ Sirius thought. _'Once they would get ideas in their heads they would never give up.'_

**"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.**

" **Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere."**

Everyone began to try to remember if they could remember ever hearing about him. A few Ravenclaws gasped and realized where they had read the name before, but didn't say anything.

Remus knew where Harry had read the name and just smiled.

" **I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly.**

" **Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.**

**They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal?**

Snape rolled his eyes.

**The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book.**

"You could of asked Madam Pince," Ginny said.

"We didn't know if she knew about the stone." Hermione said and Madam Pince gave Ginny a disapproving look. "We didn't want to ask and risk her telling anyone."

**He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry.**

Remus was mentally chuckling. _'Flamel isn't exactly recent.'_

**And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.**

**Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random.**

"That's actually not a bad system. They had no clue when, where, or how to search. This way he might actually get lucky," Bill said.

Ron blushed at is oldest brothers praise.

Several people thought about it and nodded in agreement.

**Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one.**

The trio exchanged amused looks, thinking back to their second year.

**These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

Ron snorted. "We should probably get a teacher who can teach regular defense against the dark arts first."

Several students chuckled while Umbridge glared at the red head.

" **What are you looking for, boy?"**

" **Nothing," said Harry.**

**Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.**

Several people snorted.

" **You'd better get out, then. Go on — out!"**

"Someone's grouchy," Demelza Robins mumbled.

**Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. He, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.**

"I wish they had," Minerva said quietly.

The teachers nodded in agreement, Snape included. His however was for a different reason, he would've loved to see Harry in trouble.

**Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.**

Madam Pince gave a stern look to the trio.

**Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.**

" **You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."**

"Let's see, two eleven year old boys, spending their christmas break in the library?" Ginny asked teasingly. "Nope, sorry not going to happen."

"Oi!" Ron and Harry shouted indignantly.

"I resent that," Harry said.

Ginny shot them a look. "Are you telling me that you two actually did look?"

They looked at each other then looked blankly at Ginny.

"My point exactly," Ginny said exasperated.

" **And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."**

" **Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione.**

"What's a dentist?" Asked a Slytherin first year.

"They are like healers, but for your teeth," Hermione said.

**Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel.**

Hermione sighed exasperated. "Honestly."

Ron and Harry just smiled sheepishly at her.

**They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork — bread, English muffins, marshmallows — and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.**

Draco shot Harry and Ron a filthy look.

"What?" Harry asked shrugging. "We were eleven."

"Not to mention it was fun," Ron said chuckling.

**Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family — in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.**

"Ron's a genius at chess," Hermione said fondly.

Ron blushed at the praise and the twins smirked.

**Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him,**

Ron and the twins glared at Seamus, they still couldn't believe Seamus doesn't believe Harry.

**and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him."**

"It was so bloody annoying," Harry mumbled.

**On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all.**

Everyone sent him pitying looks, which he once again ignored.

Sirius was thinking of all the different presents he was going to buy Harry this year.

**When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.**

Molly, Minerva, Pomona, Pomfrey, Tonks and Hermione smiled.

" **Happy Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.**

" **You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"**

More pitying looks were sent his way. How horrible that an eleven year old is shocked to get presents.

" **What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's.**

Draco sneered. _'It's pathetic when the weasel gets more presents than you.'_

**Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl.**

Molly smiled up at Hagrid, who beamed back.

"It came in handy," Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

 **A second, very small parcel contained a note.** **_We received your message and enclose your Christmas present_. _From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia_. Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.**

The muggleborns and those who knew what a fifty-pence piece were glared at the book.

"Horrible," Tonks spat.

" **That's friendly," said Harry.**

"A lot friendlier than I was used to." Harry said ignoring the pitying looks.

 **Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.** " **Weird!" he said, 'What a shape! This is money?"**

The Weasley family started laughing.

"Really Ron I didn't know you were so much like dad." Charlie said laughing.

"Do you still have it?" Arthur asked excitedly causing even more people to chuckle.

"I'll show you muggle money later Mr. Weasley." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

Arthur looked excited at the thought.

" **You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle — so who sent these?"**

" **I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and — oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater."**

"What's wrong with a Weasley sweater?" Ginny demanded as Molly looked hurt.

"Nothing!" Ron said quickly.

"They're lovely Mrs. Weasley." Harry told Molly kindly. "I look forward to them now every christmas."

Molly smiled at him. "You're quite welcome dear."

**Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.**

Remus smiled at Molly.

" **Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."**

"Such an ungrateful prat," Ginny said glaring at her brother. His other brothers glared at him too when they saw their mother's sad face.

"I was eleven," Ron mumbled.

" **That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.**

Molly gave a weak smile.

**His next present also contained candy — a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.**

Harry smiled, that's how he found the Dumbledore card that reminded him about Flamel.

**This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.**

**Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.**

"The cloak." Remus said quietly.

 **Ron gasped.** " **I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione.**

" **If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and really valuable."**

"What is it?" Several students asked.

Snape glared at the book, he knows what it is and who it was who gave it to him.

**"What is it?" Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.**

**"It's an invisibility cloak,"**

"You have an invisibility cloak?" The hall shouted as one.

"Aha!" Umbridge shouted. "That must be confiscated.

"Actually Madam Umbridge, that cloak is a Potter family heirloom and as such belongs to Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

Everyone was shooting Harry jealous looks.

"Why didn't you ever-" Fred began.

"Tell us you had-" George added.

"An invisibility cloak?" The twins finished together.

"I wanted to keep it a secret." Harry said with a shrug. "And it was my dads."

"But we gave you the map." Fred said.

"My brother is correct." George said nodding his head. "So shouldn't we be able to borrow the cloak?"

The twins smiled brightly at Harry. Harry looked at the twins intently.

Harry smirked thinking about what they could to Umbridge or Snape with the cloak. "We'll see."

The teachers and most of the hall groaned.

**said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on."**

**Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell.**

" **It is! Look down!"**

**Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair,**

Harry started laughing, remembering the incident with Draco in his third year.

"What?" Colin asked.

"Nothing." Harry said laughing. "You'll find out later."

**his body completely invisible.**

"Very useful Potter," Moody grunted.

**He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.**

"Wow." Many people said in awe.

" **There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"**

**Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:**

"Albus, you gave him that cloak?" Mcgonagall asked.

Snape was now glaring at Albus, he knew he had been right.

"It does belong to Harry," Dumbledore said serenely.

**_Your father left this in my possession before he died._ **

"Why did you have James's Cloak?" Remus asked.

"I asked to examine it," Dumbledore answered.

**_It is time it was returned to you._ **

**_Use it well._ **

Snape sneered. _'Use it well? Potter is obviously going to use it for mischief like his father had.'_

**_A Very Happy Christmas to you._ **

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak.**

" **I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"**

" **Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?**

"Yes," Remus said.

"If James had an invisibility cloak it certainly explains a lot." McGonagall said. "It would explain why a certain group of students never got caught being out of bounds."

Remus just smiled sheepishly.

**Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight.**

"I can't believe you kept that from us." George said shaking his head.

**He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.**

"I guess I can understand that." Fred said.

**"Happy Christmas!"**

" **Hey, look — Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"**

Sirius internally smiled, glad someone had been looking out for Harry.

**Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.**

"You're wearing the wrong ones aren't you?" Ginny asked amused.

The twins turned to each other then back to Ginny and smiled. "Maybe."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That is so old."

"Like Sirius and his serious puns," Harry snicker to Ron and Hermione.

" **Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."**

"We were joking!" Fred and George said hastily before there mom could say anything.

**"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."**

" **I hate maroon," Ron moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head.**

" **You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge."**

This caused many people to chuckle.

" **What's all this noise?"**

**Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.**

" **P for prefect!**

"P for prat." Ron spat.

"Ronald!" Molly admonished.

Percy turned red when people snickered. _'What was wrong with being ambitious? Maybe once they figure out that Potter is lying they'll apologize.'_

**Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."**

" **I — don't — want —" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.**

" **And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."**

"Some family member he is," Ginny mumbled.

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.**

Several people snickered at the image of stuffy Percy being frog-marched by the twins.

**Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce –**

Ron looked as though his mouth was watering.

**and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.**

"I love those!" Squealed an excited second year Ravenclaw.

**These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet,**

Several people chuckled.

"Mental," Ron murmured.

Umbridge sneered at Dumbledore.

**and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.**

**Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice.**

The twins snickered.

**Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine,**

Remus shook his head. _'Never get Hagrid drunk.'_

**finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.**

The students chuckled and McGonagall looked faintly embarrassed.

 **When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons,** **a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit,**

Parvarti and Lavender wrinkled their noses.

"Why would anyone want that?" Pansy sneered.

**and his own new wizard chess set.**

"They still don't listen to you," Ron snorted.

"That's because he's horrible at wizards chess." Ginny teased and Harry mock glared.

**The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.**

Filch smiled nastily while petting Mrs. Norris.

**Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds.**

"That was a fun day," Harry said.

"Yeah, and we won," Ron said smugly.

"Did not!" The twins yelled.

"Yes we did!" Ron told them.

"Did not!"

"Enough boys," Arthur said.

**Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron.**

"I always lose to Ron," Harry sighed.

**He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.**

Percy glared at Harry, he was only trying to help.

"The only person who's worse at chess than Harry is Percy," Ginny said chuckling. Percy then switched his glare to her.

**After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.**

The students chuckled.

"Ah good times." The twins chorused grinning.

Percy was now glaring at the twins who didn't look the least bit fazed.

**It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever.**

Several people smiled, glad Harry had a good christmas.

 _'If James and Lily were alive, all of his christmases would have been good.'_ Remus thought sighing.

**Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.**

McGonagall and Snape shot sharp looks at Dumbledore who just smiled serenely.

**Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.**

**His father's… this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said.**

"Really Albus, you practically told him to go wandering at night," McGonagall huffed.

"It belongs to Harry, he has a right to have it," Dumbledore said.

**He had to try it, now.**

The teachers and adults groaned.

"You shouldn't be out of bed at night," Molly said sternly.

Umbridge smiled wickedly. _'Now I can see what trouble the boy gets up to.'_

**He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.**

"I imagine it would be." Lily Moon said to her friends.

**_Use it well._ **

**Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake.**

"Of course you do," Remus said sighing.

**The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak.**

The teachers were now all sending sharp looks to Harry who was looking sheepish.

**Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.**

Filch was glaring daggers at Harry. "I do now," he muttered.

**Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back — his father's cloak — he felt that this time — the first time — he wanted to use it alone.**

"Don't worry about it mate, it's completely understandable," Ron reassured him.

**He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.**

" **Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady.**

Remus starting chuckling. "I don't know why she even bothers to ask, nobody ever tells her."

Minerva switched her glare over to him. "You would know all about that wouldn't you Remus?" Remus stopped chuckling at once and smiled sheepishly at his ex head of house.

**Harry said nothing.**

Ron snorted. "She must be sick of the portrait mysteriously opening by now." He said quietly to Harry and Hermione.

 **He walked quickly down the corridor.** **Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library.**

Madam Pince glared at Harry.

Fred placed his head in his hands. "You could go anywhere, do anything."

"And you go to the library?" George moaned shaking his head.

"Well at least I went to the restricted section," Harry tried to placate.

"I guess that's a bit better," Fred said sighing.

**He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was.**

"Did you?" Lisa Turpin asked.

"Eventually." Harry told her. "But not from the library."

**He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked.**

**The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.**

Several people shivered.

"That would be creepy," Morag MacDougal said.

**The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library,**

"There really should be more protection there than just a rope," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"There is." Madame Pince said still glaring over at Harry. She doesn't like the idea of a first year in the restricted section.

**he held up his lamp to read the titles.**

**They didn't tell him much. Their peeling faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood.**

Many students made disgusted faces.

"That is nasty," Lavender squealed.

**The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.**

Dumbledore smiled.

"Good Potter, pay attention to that feeling." Moody said, impressed.

Snape frowned looking thoughtfully at Harry. _'The boy shouldn't be able to feel that. Maybe he's more powerful than I thought.'_

**He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.**

**A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence — the book was screaming!**

Several people winced.

"You have the worst luck," Neville said.

"Don't I know it," Harry muttered.

"Professors?" Hermione looked thoughtful. "Would any book he would have picked up in the restricted section of screamed."

"Yes Miss Granger." McGonagall said. "It is to ensure against students sneaking books out of the restricted section."

"Now they tell me," Harry mumbled.

**Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once.**

"Tough luck mate," Ron said.

**Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside — stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor,**

The twins snickered and Filch grumbled under his breath.

**the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears.**

**He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going.**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody yelled causing people to jump.

**Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.**

"There are suits of armor everywhere," Snape sneered.

" **You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."**

 **Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied,** " **The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."**

"I would have caught him if he didn't have a blasted invisibility cloak." Snape snarled, glaring between Dumbledore and Harry.

"Those have to be the two worst people to catch you after curfew," Charlie said.

**Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him — the cloak didn't stop him from being solid.**

"Can you imagine if it did?" Ron asked grinning.

"That would be cool," Harry said wistfully.

**He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away.**

**That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.**

"No three headed dogs I hope," Fred joked grinning.

"That isn't funny Fred!" Molly said.

**It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.**

**It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.**

Remus's eyes widened as he realized what the words said. Heart's desire. Looking over at the teen he thought about what the mirror would show and gave a low moan of dread.

"I show not your face but your hearts desire." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"What?" Several people asked.

Hermione answered for Luna. "The words written backwards say, I show not your face but your hearts desire." She then turned to Harry and looked at him sadly, knowing what it was that he had seen.

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again.**

**He stepped in front of it.**

**He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming.**

Several people tensed.

"What?" Molly asked frantically. "I thought it was just a mirror that showed your desire."

"It did." Harry said quietly.

It took a moment for Molly to figure out what Harry would have seen, when she did she clapped her hand to her mouth. "Oh Harry."

**He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.**

"Who?" Colin asked.

**But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.**

**There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**

Fred and George both wanted to make a joke but knew it wasn't the right time.

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving.**

**He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air – she and the others existed only in the mirror.**

**She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes —her eyes are just like mine,**

Snape drew back into his chair, eyes wide and dark, as he realized who had appeared to the boy. He really shouldn't have been surprised, it was the same person that appeared for him. _'Oh Lily.'_ He thought sadly.

"Lily." The teachers and adults who had known her said sadly.

"Oh Harry," Hermione, Molly, Ginny and several other girls said. The girls all had tears in their eyes, some of the boys looked uncomfortable.

Harry was staring at the table trying to keep himself from crying, Hermione grabbed his hand and Ron moved back over to help comfort him as well.

Ron wanted to be jealous of the attention Harry was receiving but he just couldn't bring himself to be, not after all they learned about his home life. He realized he really didn't have it that bad, he may be poor but at least he has a loving family.

**Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green — exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time.**

"Tears of happiness, that you'd grown up into such a good young man." Molly told him gently, her own tears flowing. "And tears of sadness because she couldn't be there for you and to watch you grow up."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said still trying not to cry. Hermione squeezed his hand tighter.

**The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.**

"James." Remus and those who knew him said sadly.

Snuffles whimpered and covered his face with his paws.

**Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.**

" **Mum?" he whispered. "Dad?"**

"You didn't even know what they looked like?" Molly asked horrified.

Harry shook his head sadly. "No, my Aunt Petunia doesn't have any."

"Those awful people!" Pomona said.

"It's alright." Harry said quietly. "Hagrid gave me some."

Remus smiled at Hagrid. "Thank you."

"O' course." Hagrid said with tears in his beetle black eyes.

**They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees — Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.**

The girls were crying harder now.

 _'I can't imagine not knowing what my own parents looked like.'_ Astoria Greengrass thought to herself staring at the Gryffindor boy sadly.

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them.**

Harry sighed sadly.

**He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.**

"That mirror isn't good for you," Bill said.

"Yeah." Charlie said. "Don't go near it again."

Harry sighed. "This was four years ago guys."

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.**

"Oh Harry I know how hard it must be for you but you need to leave it alone," Molly fretted looking worried.

"Indeed Molly, it is very easy to become obsessed with the mirror's reflection," Dumbledore said thinking about what he saw in the mirror.

**"You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly.**

"Ronald!" His mother admonished. "You shouldn't be sneaking out at night."

" **You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror."**

" **I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly.**

"Unfortunately son it doesn't work that way," Arthur said quietly.

" **And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."**

" **You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people.**

"Ron!" The adults, Hermione and Ginny yelled.

"You have no tact!" Hermione said glaring at Ron.

**Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"**

"Oh Harry." Molly fretted. "You need to eat, you're a growing boy."

Ron rolled his eyes, used to his mother trying to make Harry eat.

**Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight.**

Harry received many sad looks, 

**He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three-headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?**

"That's not good," Tonks said quietly.

"I didn't know it was affecting you that much mate," Ron said to Harry who just shrugged.

" **Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."**

**What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.**

" **I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."**

"Yes, do that," Molly said. "However you shouldn't be out in the first place."

" **No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."**

**They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction but saw no one else. just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armour.**

" **It's here — just here — yes!"**

**They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror.**

**There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.**

"Poor Harry," Fleur said quietly dabbing at her eyes.

**See?" Harry whispered.**

" **I can't see anything."**

" **Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…"**

" **I can only see you."**

" **Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."**

**Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.**

**Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.**

" **Look at me!" he said.**

" **Can you see all your family standing around you?"**

"Ron's desire will be different," Remus said quietly.

" **No — I'm alone — but I'm different — I look older — and I'm head boy!"**

Percy looked surprised yet proud.

Fred snorted. "Head boy?"

"Your deepest desire is to be head boy?" George asked snickering.

Ron turned red. "Shut up." This caused the twins to snicker harder.

"Leave your brother alone!" Molly said sternly.

"There's nothing wrong with being head boy," Bill said.

" **What?"**

" **I am — I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to — and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup — I'm Quidditch captain, too."**

"That's a bit better I guess," Fred mumbled.

 **Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.** " **Do you think this mirror shows the future?"**

"I can't believe you said that," Hermione said turning to glare at Ron.

"What?" Ron snapped. "I was eleven!"

" **How can it? All my family are dead — let me have another look —"**

" **You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."**

" **You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."**

" **Don't push me —"**

"Oh no!" Molly fretted.

"It's causing you two to fight," Arthur sighed.

"You two should be getting out of there." Amelia Bones said. "That mirror isn't doing you boys any good."

"They shouldn't be out of bed in the first place," Umbridge simpered. Amelia pretended to not hear her, she never like Dolores Umbridge.

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion.**

**They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.**

" **Quick!"**

**Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs Norris came round the door.**

"I hate that cat," Neville said quietly.

**Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing — did the cloak work on cats?**

"It should," Hermione said looking thoughtful.

**After what seemed an age, she turned and left.**

" **This isn't safe — she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."**

**And Ron pulled Harry out of the room.**

**The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.**

" **Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron**

" **No."**

" **Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"**

" **No… you go…"**

" **I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."**

Many people were now frowning.

"That isn't good Mr Potter," McGonagall said.

Harry sighed. "I know professor."

"I don't like that mirror," Susan whispered to Hannah who nodded in agreement.

" **Why not?"**

" **I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it — and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already.**

 _'Who would've thought.'_ Snape thought to himself. _'A Weasley with common sense.'_

**Filch, Snape, and Mrs Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"**

" **You sound like Hermione."**

"You say that like its a bad thing," Hermione frowned.

"Of course it's not." Harry quickly said. "I just wasn't in the mood to hear it."

" **I'm serious, Harry, don't go."**

"Listen to him," Leanne said quietly.

**But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him.**

A majority of the hall groaned.

Remus shook his head sadly, he could imagine the pull the mirror would have on Harry, but he didn't want him anywhere near the mirror.

**That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.**

**And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.**

"Somebody is going to find him," Ginny said.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"What?" Ginny asked. "Every time it seems like everything is fine, something bad happens."

"Good," Molly said. "Someone can talk him out of looking at that mirror."

**Except —**

" **So — back again, Harry?"**

"Thank goodness," Molly said sighing.

**Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.**

**"I — I didn't see you, sir."**

"How did you know I was there?" Harry asked suddenly, staring at the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Intuition."

Harry looked at him strangely then looked back at the book.

" **Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.**

The adults turned to glare at Dumbledore.

 _'That horrid boy should be getting into trouble.'_ Umbridge thought while glaring at the headmaster.

" **So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."**

Justin snorted. "I wouldn't exactly call becoming obsessed with a mirror a delight." He muttered to Ernie.

Ernie nodded in agreement, he didn't like Harry being near that mirror.

" **I didn't know it was called that, Sir."**

" **But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"**

" **It — well — it shows me, my family —"**

" **And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."**

"How did you know that?" Mandy Brocklehurst asked?

Dumbledore didn't answer, he just smiled serenely.

" **How did you know —?"**

"Dumbledore always knows," Harry muttered.

" **I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently.**

 _'Then why did he need Harry's fathers cloak?'_ Hermione wondered to herself.

Remus was wondering along the same lines as Hermione. _'Why did he have James' cloak?'_

**"Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"**

**Harry shook his head.**

" **Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"**

**Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want…whatever we want…"**

_'I wonder what I would see?'_ Many people around the hall were wondering.

" **Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them."**

All of the Weasley's turned to Ron shocked.

"Oh Ron," Molly sighed sadly.

"Ron," Bill said sighing. "You don't have to try to live up to us. We all have our strengths and our weaknesses."

"Yeah," Charlie told Ron. "You are amazing at chess and I couldn't play to save my life."

Ron smiled a little at his brothers. "Thanks, guys."

Molly and Arthur exchanged looks, they were going to have to have a family talk soon.

**The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared.**

"That sounds ominous," Terry said quietly to Padma and Anthony.

**It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"**

"You aren't going to punish him?" Umbridge asked in her false sweet voice.

Dumbledore sighed. "I believed Mr Potter had suffered enough."

Umbridge just turned and glared at the book. _'Will no one punish the boy?'_

 _'Maybe this is why the boy lies? Dumbledore is always covering for him.'_ Fudge thought while eyeing Harry and Dumbledore speculatively.

 **Harry stood up.** " **Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"**

" **Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."**

" **What do you see when you look in the mirror?"**

Remus shook his head.

"Harry!" Molly and Hermione admonished.

"That is a personal question Mr Potter," Amelia said peering at him through her monocle.

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "I was eleven."

"Oh honestly." Hermione huffed. "You and Ron use that excuse for everything."

The two boys in question just looked and each other and shrugged causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

" **I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks."**

The hall turned to look at Dumbledore as though he'd lost his mind.

Dumbledore just chuckled.

**Harry stared.**

" **One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."**

"Mental note, socks for Dumbledore." Fred stage whispered causing many in the hall to chuckle.

"Bright green ones," George said seriously.

**It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question.**

"Yes, it was," Molly said.

"That is the end of the chapter." Arthur said holding up the book.

"I'll read next dad," Bill said grabbing the book.

Dumbledore stood up. "After this next chapter, we will have dinner."

Ron perked up at the mention of dinner and Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. _'Typical Ron.'_ She thought, half annoyed and half amused.


	13. Chapter 13

**"Nicholas Flamel."** Bill read out to the hall.

"You guys finally find out who he is!" Dennis said excitedly.

The trio exchanged amused smiled, they still couldn't believe after all that time in the library they found out who he was on a chocolate frog card.

**Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again,**

"Thank goodness," Molly said quietly.

**and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk.**

"Harry!" The twins yelled shocked.

"Just because we don't want you near that mirror is no reason not to use the cloak." Fred pouted.

"You're supposed to have fun and terrorize the teachers." George added.

"Like Snape." Lee Jordan added smiling.

"Misters Weasley and Mr. Jordan!" McGonagall reprimanded.

Molly was sending her twin sons disapproving looks.

**Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares.**

"Oh Harry," Hermione said sighing.

'The nightmares are worse now.' Harry thought sighing sadly.

**Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter.**

Everyone shot Harry pitying looks which he was ignored.

Remus and Sirius both internally cringed.

Snape kept his emotionless mask up, but he couldn't imagine seeing his precious Lily's face for the first time then watching her die over and over again in his mind.

**"You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams.**

"Ron being the rational one." Fred said mock shocked.

"The apocalypse is near!" George shouted causing the Gryffindors to chuckle and their mother to give them a disapproving look once more.

**Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed,**

"Of course," Draco sneered.

Harry and Ron shot glares towards Draco.

**roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.**

"Oh of course." Fred said slapping his forehead.

"It's OK to sneak out if we find out something Hermione wants to know." George said.

Hermione scowled. "It's not like that, it's just if he was going to sneak out I would've liked if he would've found what we needed to know."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, they'd heard all this before.

**They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere.**

"Bloody chocolate frog card," Ron mumbled.

**Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had even less time than the other two, because Quidditch practice had started again.**

Oliver perked up at the mention of quidditch.

**Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic,**

"He was." Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred and George said causing Oliver to huff.

**but Harry was on Wood's side.**

"What?" Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred and George shouted.

"You were on Wood's side?" Alicia asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure it will be explained why."

**If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training.**

"Oh," Alicia muttered sadly.

"I guess it wasn't so bad then," Katie said.

**Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.**

"That's no way to behave during practice!" Charlie exclaimed causing Bill to roll his eyes.

" **Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing**

"What?" Those who hadn't been there shouted.

"Why would you referee Severus?" Remus asked. "You've never liked quidditch."

"Yes why?" Moody grunted.

Snape glared at Remus and Moody. "I was told too."

**this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"**

"Biased git." Fred muttered.

**George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.**

The hall began laughing.

"Well who could blame me," George muttered.

" **Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."**

Snape sneered.

**The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.**

_'Of course.'_ Snape thought scowling at the Gryffindor table.

" **It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."**

Ron snorted. "Like that would stop him.

"Ronald!" Molly reprimanded while Snape turned to glare at him.

**Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch…**

"Why?" Vincent Crabbe asked.

Everyone turned to stare at him in disbelief, remembering what happened during his first match.

"Because I really believed he tried to kill me in my first match." Harry answered shrugging. "I had no way of knowing whether or not he would try again."

"I wasn't trying to kill you Potter!" Snape snapped.

Harry turned to his potions professor. "I know that now but I didn't then."

**The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess.**

**Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her.**

Hermione turned to glare at Harry. "Excuse me?"

"Losing every now and then is good for people Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah, you can't be good at everything," Neville said.

Ron snorted. "Not that she loses gracefully mind you."

Hermione turned her glare to Ron as those who heard chuckled.

" **Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen—" He caught sight of Harry's face.** " **What's the matter with you? You look terrible."**

George and Fred snorted.

"That's nice." Fred said sarcastically.

**Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire**

"It was not sinister!" Snape snapped.

"I know that now." Harry rolled his eyes. "But from our perspective it looked that way and you didn't exactly go out of your way to make us think otherwise."

Snape just glared at Harry and narrowed his eyes.

**to be a Quidditch referee.**

" **Don't play," said Hermione at once.**

"What?" Oliver shouted. "Harry not play quidditch? Are you mad?"

Charlie stared at Hermione as if she's grown three heads. "But its Quidditch. He has to play!"

"I didn't realize that the game was more important than Harry's life!" Hermione snapped.

Charlie and Oliver looked slightly sheepish when she put it that way.

" **Say you're ill," said Ron.**

"Won't work," Sprout said. "Poppy can tell when a person is faking."

" **Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.**

Fred snorted. "You go to a magical school Hermione." Hermione blushed.

" **Really break your leg," said Ron.**

"Ron," Molly sighed.

"Madam Pomfrey would fix it in a minute," Neville said.

" **I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."**

"We really should of had one." Harry said sighing. "Having a bad seeker would of been better than us having to forfeit that last match."

Oliver rubbed his neck awkwardly. "You were just such a brilliant seeker, I didn't think we needed one."

Umbridge sneered. _'The Potter boy does not need his ego inflated any more than it already is.'_ Snape was thinking similar thoughts.

**At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.**

Three of the tables began laughing but stopped when they noticed all the glares coming from the Gryffindor table.

**Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter curse.**

"Thank you Hermione," Neville said.

"Of course Neville," Hermione told him smiling.

Molly glared at Ron and Harry. "You two laughed at him?" She asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"No!" They both shouted.

"They really didn't Mrs. Weasley," Neville told her.

Molly looked at them a moment longer then nodded.

**Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.**

"Let me guess?" Fred asked pretending to think.

"Malfoy." Fred and George both said.

" **Malfoy," said Neville shakily.** " **I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."**

"Mr. Malfoy!" All of the teachers sans Umbridge and Snape yelled.

"If we were allowed to hand out punishments during this you would be in detention and have points taken." McGonagall said sternly, glaring at the young Malfoy heir who was tinging pink from all the glares he was receiving.

" **Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"**

"You should have Mr. Longbottom." McGonagall said her lips were thin with disapproval.

Neville shrugged. "It would have just made him try to do it more."

More glares were sent to Malfoy.

 **Neville shook his head.** " **I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.**

" **You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."**

"That didn't come out the way I meant to." Ron mumbled shrinking back from all the glares he was receiving.

**"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.**

"Don't say that Neville!" Neville's friend yelled, causing said boy to blush.

"The hat put you in Gryffindor for a reason." Dean told him. "One day you're going to do something to make Malfoy eat his words."

"Thanks guys," Neville said.

**Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.**

The majority of the girls in the hall were now glaring at Malfoy, several boys were snickering but quickly stopped once girls began to glare at them instead.

"You really are such a sweet boy," Molly said approvingly.

**"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."**

The adults smiled at Harry while the Slytherins and Snape glared at him.

"I don't think all Slytherins are evil." Harry was quick to say. "I was trying to make him feel better."

**Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.**

"It really did make me feel better," Neville said quietly.

" **Thanks, Harry… I think I'll go to bed… D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"**

 **As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.** " **Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever —"** **He gasped. He stared at the back of the card.**

Remus smirked knowing what was on the card.

 **Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione.** " **I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here — listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"**

"What?" Most of the hall yelled.

"For the love of ..." Charlie exclaimed. "After al that searching and it was on the back of a bloody chocolate frog card!"

"I can't believe it," Ernie muttered.

The trio shook their heads.

"I still can't believe I didn't remember that." Harry said. "After all Dumbledore was my first card."

**Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.**

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry who just shrugged.

Many people snorted.

" **Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.**

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Obsessed with books much." She muttered too quietly for anyone other than Slytherins to hear.

" **I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."**

Many people snorted.

"Light?" George asked incredulously.

"If that's light I'd hate to think what you consider heavy reading." Fred said shaking his head.

"Mental." Ron said shaking his head, remembering how big the book was.

" **Light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.**

 **At last she found what she was looking for.** " **I knew it! I knew it!"**

" **Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.**

Those who knew Hermione and Ron snickered.

"So like them." Ginny said in between her laughter.

" **Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"**

"We already know that," Millicent said.

"Yes but we only know that because it's the title of the book." Lisa said rolling her eyes. "They didn't know that."

"What is the Sorcerer's Stone?" Colin asked.

No one answered so Bill just continued to read.

**This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.**

Hermione sighed sadly.

" **The what?" said Harry and Ron.**

" **Oh, honestly, don't you two read?**

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged while Hermione rolled her eyes.

 **"Look – read that, there."** **She pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read:**

**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold.**

"Wicked!" Dennis exclaimed.

**It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.**

"Wow." Many people said in awe.

"That wouldn't be good in certain people's hands," Padma said.

"No Miss Patil it most certainly would not be," Dumbledore said gravely.

**There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).**

"Bloody hell," Fred said quietly.

"That should not of been in a school!" Molly said glaring at the headmaster.

"Not now Molly dear," Arthur told his wife.

" **See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"**

"Like a school is a much better place to hide it." Hermione said to quiet for anyone but Harry and Ron to hear. "If three kids could get it."

**"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."**

_'I wouldn't want it.'_ Snape said thinking about living forever without Lily.

"I wouldn't," Harry said.

Snape stared at Harry shocked, most teenagers would say they wanted to live forever given the chance.

**And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"**

"Not quite," Charlie said chuckling.

**The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Sorcerer's Stone if they had one.**

Harry shrugged off the looks they were getting. "It was a lot more productive than listening to Quirrell."

"Anything was more productive than listening to Quirrell," Ron muttered.

"It isn't like anyone could understand him with that stutter," Dean pointed out.

**It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.**

" **I'm going to play," he told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them… it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."**

"Only you would think it's better to be killed than to lose face in front of the Slytherins," Hermione said sighing.

"Foolish Gryffindor pride," Snape sneered.

Harry mock glared at Hermione then really did glare at Snape.

" **Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.**

Fred snorted.

"I don't think that helped," Wayne said snickering.

**As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione.**

Ron and Hermione both sighed.

"You don't have to keep everything to yourself mate," Ron said.

Harry was now the one sighing. "I know.

**The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?**

The old Gryffindor team smirked, they still won with Snape as a referee.

**Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own.**

Everyone in the room turned to the potions master with raised eyebrows.

"For Merlins sake." Snape snapped. "I was not following him."

Moody was staring suspiciously at Snape. _'He most likely knew they were poking around.'_

**Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry.**

The adults sans Umbridge, Percy and Fudge turned to glare at Snape.

"You really need to learn to treat the students fairly Severus," Flitwick said.

Dumbledore gave Snape a disappointed look. "We will be discussing this later Severus."

Snape just glared at everyone but said nothing.

**Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Sorcerer's Stone?**

"No." Snape said silkily. "I however did know the three of you were up to something."

**Harry didn't see how he could — yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.**

"It's called legilimency Harry and Professor Snape does indeed know how to do it." Dumbledore informed him.

Anticipating his question Snape snapped. "And no Potter I was not using it on you."

Amelia frowned and gave Snape a curious glance. _'He better not be using it on students.'_

**Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again.**

"So dramatic," Charlie chuckled.

Hermione and Ron blushed.

**This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

Oliver looked offended, causing his old quidditch team to snicker at the look on his face.

"I was just nervous Oliver." Harry told his old quidditch captain.

Oliver nodded his head.

**Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match.**

Snape turned to glare at Hermione.

"What were you going to do?" Euan asked looking amused.

Hermione was turning red from all the looks she was receiving. "Whatever we had too." She said in a small voice causing Snape's glare to intensify.

**Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse.**

Snape scowled. "Do you two know how dangerous that would have been to perform on someone on a broom?"

Ron shrugged. "We thought you were trying to kill out best friend."

Molly turned to glare at her son.

"We weren't going to let Harry get hurt." Hermione said quickly. "We would of only used it as a last resort."

**They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.**

The room burst out laughing.

"I would have paid money to see that," Fred gasped out, holding his sides from laughter.

Snape did not look amused.

**"Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.**

" **I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."**

"I wasn't nagging. I was just nervous," Hermione said defensively.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"You must be nervous a lot then," Ron muttered. "Oi!" He yelled when Hermione smack the back of his head.

The twins snickered.

**Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside.**

" **Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much."**

"Smart," Charlie said.

" **The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even — blimey — Dumbledore's come to watch!"**

Amelia looked surprised. "You came to watch a quidditch match Albus?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I was there to ensure that nothing would happen to Mr. Potter's broom."

Harry was about to thank the headmaster then he remembered he was being ignored by him, a wave of anger course through him but he pushed it down.

 **Harry's heart did a somersault.** " **Dumbledore?" he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard.**

Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle and stroked his beard.

**Harry could have laughed out loud with relief, he was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching.**

Dumbledore smiled at Harry's trust in him, then he sighed. _'I doubt Harry trust me much these days.'_

**Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too.**

"Or maybe it was because I had made a fool out of myself when it wasn't needed," Snape snapped.

Dumbledore just sighed and shook his head.

" **I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione.**

**"Look — they're off. Ouch!"**

**Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head.**

"No need to guess who," Dean muttered.

**It was Malfoy.**

"Here we go again." Charlie said shaking his head.

"Why doesn't anyone intervene?" Fleur asked Bill.

"We made it a point to sit away from any teachers or prefects in case we had to curse Professor Snape." Hermione answered for him. "And Malfoy doesn't tend to attack when adults are around."

Fleur nodded in understanding so Bill went back to reading.

" **Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."**

"Sure you didn't." Fred said glaring at the Slytherin. The twins hated Malfoy always picking on the trio.

 **Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.** " **Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"**

**Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him.**

"George!" Molly yelled.

George just shrugged not looking sorry at all.

**Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.**

" **You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all.**

"Really Severus," McGonagall huffed.

Severus just stared at her blankly.

**"It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents,**

Snuffles was growling angrily towards the Slytherin table.

Snape had to keep himself from glaring at his godson.

By now everyone who didn't believe Harry to be a liar was glaring at Draco.

**then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money**

"Can't you come up with any new material Malfoy?" Ginny snapped.

— **you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."**

**Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.**

" **I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.**

"You tell him Neville!" The Gryffindors cheered.

Neville blushed.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."**

" **Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."**

Draco was shrinking back from all the glares, even Luna Lovegood was glaring at him.

**Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.**

"Thanks Ron," Harry said sighing.

"Of course," Ron said.

" **I'm warning you, Malfoy — one more word—"**

"Oh just hex him already!" Charlie snapped.

"Charlie do not encourage your brother to fight!" Molly scolded.

"He's being a prat!" Charlie said as if this made it alright.

Molly glared at him and he shut up.

" **Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry —"**

"What's wrong?" Molly asked worriedly.

" **What? Where?"**

**Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.**

"Go Harry!" The Gryffindors cheered.

" **You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.**

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You really really need new material."

**Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground.**

The adults in the room sent Ron disapproving looks while the students cheered.

"Go Ron!" Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny yelled.

Malfoy was glaring between Ron and the book.

Umbridge tisked and wrote something on her clipboard. _'With any luck I'll get the Weasley boy expelled as well.'_

**Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.**

"Go Neville!" The Gryffindors cheered.

Neville blushed bright scarlet.

" **Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape — she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.**

Several people snorted.

Hermione turned pink from all the stares. "I was so worried about Harry that I blocked everything else out."

Harry smiled and gave Hermione a half hug. "That's our Hermione," Harry said fondly.

**Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches —**

"Darn." Fred said shaking his head.

"If only you would've hit him." George said.

Molly gave her sons a stern look. "Fred, George he is your teacher, you don't have to like him but you have to treat him with respect."

**the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.**

The Gryffindors erupted into cheers.

**The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.**

"How long?" Charlie asked.

"I believe it was six minutes and two seconds." Hooch said smiling proudly.

Charlie turned to stare at Harry in shock. "Are you going to play professionally?"

"I would be nice." Harry's grin faded and he sighed. "But most likely won't happen what with Voldemort or his death eaters always trying to kill me."

The room went quiet as 3/4 of the hall gave him pitying looks.

"Lies!" Umbridge yelled after a moment of silence, most of the hall turned to glare at her. Fudge pulled her down to get her to shut up.

"I know it's lies Dolores but most of the people in this room believe him." Fudge whispered in Umbridge's ear. "Once we start reading about all of his lies we'll be able to discredit him. Wait until them." Umbridge thought for a moment then nodded her head.

"We have these books Harry." Hermione said gently. "Two and a half of them are of the future. We should no how to defeat him, then you can do whatever you want."

Harry gave her a small smile. "We'll see."

Bill waited a moment then continued to read.

" **Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvarti Patil in the row in front.**

Parvarti and Hermione exchanged small smiles.

**Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it, the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped, then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.**

" **Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror… been keeping busy… excellent…"**

**Snape spat bitterly on the ground.**

"Ew." Several girls said disgusted.

**Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broom shed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now – no one could say he was just a famous name any more.**

"You've done a lot to be proud of," Remus said.

"I know." Harry sighed. "But I hate it when people only see me as the boy who lived."

Some people looked shocked at that but not as many as there would've been yesterday. Reading what they have so far most of the people in the hall were beginning to see that he hated his fame and that he most likely wasn't lying about Voldemort.

**The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.**

"Were you alright?" Molly asked worriedly.

"I was fine mum," Ron said.

**Harry had reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape…**

**And speaking of Snape…**

Harry cringed and shot a look at his potions professor who had turned to glare at him.

"What exactly are you going to do Potter?" Snape asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Um..." Harry shrugged sheepishly.

**A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner — what was going on?**

Some people shot Snape suspicious looks. Moody focused both his eyes on the furious looking potions professor.

**Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed.**

Most of the hall groaned.

Snape looked as though he wanted to hex Harry.

"My Gryffindors," McGonagall said sighing. She knows that yelling won't do any good right now.

 _'So much like James and Lily.'_ Sirius thought fondly.

**The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.**

"That's my seeker!" Oliver said proudly. "Brilliant at flying."

Angelina, Alicia and Katie began laughing at the disbelieving look Snape was sending Oliver.

**He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.**

"You could've been seriously hurt!" Molly yelled.

**Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too.**

"You do seem to have an awful lot of one on one conversations with other men in secluded places," Neville pointed out.

Everyone turned to look at Neville in shock. "What?" Neville turned red realizing what he just said.

"I can't believe Neville just said that." Fred said in awe.

"Longbottom!" Snape shouted. This caused most of the hall to burst into laughter.

"Hem Hem." Umbridge said after two minutes. "Continue reading please Mr. Weasley."

Bill mentally cringed at being addressed by Umbridge. _'I get a bad feeling about her.'_ Then he began to read.

**Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.**

"You shouldn't be listening in the first place," Snape said through gritted teeth.

"… **d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"**

"So he doesn't get caught again?" George asked in an innocent voice causing people to chuckle and Snape to move his glare to him.

"George!" Molly yelled.

" **Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape,**

Fred and George wiggled their eye brows suggestively causing the Gryffindor boys around them to snicker and the girls to roll their eyes.

 **his voice icy.** " **Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."**

"Indeed they are not." McGonagall said sending a stern look at the trio who just smiled innocently in return.

**Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.**

" **Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"**

"Why would you need to know that?" Moody asked suspiciously.

Snape just ground his teeth together and said nothing.

" **B-b-but Severus, I —"**

" **You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.**

"That just made you seem like the bad guy," Kingsley pointed out.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be listening." Snape snapped.

"This is the son of James and Lily Potter we're talking about." McGonagall said. "We really should've known better."

Those who knew James and Lily besides Snape chuckled.

" **I-I don't know what you—"**

" **You know perfectly well what I mean."**

**An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree.**

"Thank goodness you didn't," Molly said quietly.

**He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "— your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."**

"I had to miss the most important part," Harry grumbled quietly.

" **B-but I d-d-don't —"**

"Bloody stutter was annoying," Ron muttered.

" **Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."**

**He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.**

"I would've been too if Professor Snape would've been yelling at me like that," whispered a first year Hufflepuff.

**Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.**

"I didn't now what to think, he was gone ever so long." Hermione said. "And we still thought Snape was trying to kill him so I was worried."

Ron nodded. "We were just about to go looking for him when he came in."

Harry smiled at his best friends.

" **We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed!**

"Go Nev." Dean said looking impressed causing Neville to blush.

 **He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right,** **talk about showing Slytherin!**

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Boys."

**Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."**

"Students aren't allowed in the kitchens." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice as she jotted something down on her clipboard.

The twins glared at her then bent together and started to whisper.

'Probably devising a prank of some sort.' Harry thought, smirking at the thought of someone pranking Umbridge.

" **Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this…"**

"Of course you just had to tell them everything immediately didn't you?" Neville asked amused.

"Of course." Harry, Hermione and Ron all said at once causing those who heard to laugh.

**He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them,**

"Smart." Remus said nodding his head, Snuffles barked in agreement.

Harry shook his head. _'Sooner or later someone will realize Snuffles acts way to human to be just a dog, I should probably talk to Sirius after this book.'_

**then he told them what he'd seen and heard.**

" **So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it.**

Snape sneered. "If I was trying to steal the stone, Quirrell would be the last person I would've asked for help."

"Can't blame him." Harry muttered. "Quirrell was an idiot."

**He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy — and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' — I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably,**

"You are much too smart for your own good," Sprout said.

"Just like Lily," Remus said fondly.

Harry smiled at the mention of his mum.

**and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through —"**

"I'm sure Severus would be able to get through anything Quirrell would've put up," McGonagall said.

"Thank you Minerva." Snape said. "At least someone finds me being after the stone ridiculous."

" **So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.**

" **It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.**

This caused all those who had Quirrell as a teacher to laugh.

"That's the end of this chapter." Bill said marking the page and closing the book. "There are only four chapters left."

Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence. "Thank you Mr. Weasley. We will now have dinner then finish the remainder of this book. Tomorrow morning we will begin book two." He waved his hands and dinner appeared on all the tables.

As soon as dinner appeared on the tables conversations broke out like wild fires all around the hall.

"I can't believe Hermione Granger set Snape on fire!" Sally-Anne Perks was saying to her friends.

Over at the Hufflepuff table Ernie and his friends were discussing the Mirror of Erised.

"That mirror was horrible." Susan said shaking her head.

"I know." Hannah said sadly. "I couldn't imagine not knowing what my parents looked like then seeing them for the first time in a mirror then dreaming about them getting hit by the killing curse."

Several different conversations were going on at the Slytherin table.

"Harry doesn't seem that bad." Tracey was saying to Daphne and Astoria.

"He doesn't." Daphne agreed. "I actually feel bad for him." Astoria nodded her head in agreement.

"Potter getting even more attention." Draco sneered to Crabbe and Goyle. "I bet he's loving it."

"You don't believe what he says about not liking the attention," Blaise asked.

"Of course not." Draco spat. "It's just a ply to get more attention."

Blaise and Theo exchanged looks then went back to eating.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Neville was being congratulated for getting one over on Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I can't believe you took them on by yourself," Dean said in awe causing Neville to blush.

"I wonder what's coming next?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione said. "What happened in our first year after that game?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Crap!" He whispered harshly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Norbert," Harry hissed. Ron and Hermione paled.

"Not only will we get in trouble but so will Hagrid and Charlie," Harry said. Ron and Hermione groaned.

"Brilliant," Ron said sighing.


	14. Chapter 14

Once everyone was finished eating Dumbledore once more stood. "Who would like to read next?"

Bill looked at the chapter title and smirked. "Charlie will."

Charlie gave his brother a weird look and took the book, he read the title and grinned then looked at his mother and paled. _'Crap.'_ He thought.

 **"Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback."** Charlie read in a strangled voice.

All of the adults in the room narrowed their eyes.

"A dragon!" Molly yelled. "Why would you be near a dragon?"

The trio gulped as one and began to scoot away.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "There really was a dragon?" She asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"I told you!" Draco yelled smirking.

McGonagall turned her glare on Draco who stopped smirking. "Read Mr Weasley." She said in a clipped tone.

"We are so dead," Ron whispered.

**Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought.**

This caused many people to snort and broke some of the tension.

"That idiot was many things, but brave would not be one of them," Roger Davies said.

**In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.**

**Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside.**

"Mental," Neville shook his head.

"You three better not go back in that room," Molly warned.

**Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe.**

"Like that would be an indicator, Snape's always in a bad mood," Neville mumbled causing those who heard to chuckle.

**Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.**

Harry and Ron groaned.

"I can't believe we did that," Harry said quietly.

"You guys didn't know," Hermione said patting both of their hands gently.

**Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and colour coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.**

"It's not that we minded studying Hermione," Harry said to his glaring best girlfriend. "We just didn't need to start almost three months before the exams."

"Speak for yourself mate," Ron grumbled.

"There is nothing wrong with studying Ronald," Molly said.

"There's no reason to start that early," Ron said.

"Yes, there is," Hermione said firmly. "You never know what might happen, and with us, three something always happens, especially at the end of the year?"

"What do you mean something always happens?" Molly asked getting worried again.

Ron groaned. "Hermione shush!" Hermione gave him a glare but didn't say anything.

" **Hermione, the exams are ages away."**

" **Ten weeks," Hermione snapped.**

Everyone looked gobsmacked, even the Ravenclaws.

"You start studying ten weeks before the exams?" Anthony asked.

"Yes," Hermione said turning pink from all the stares.

**"That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."**

"You aren't six hundred years old," Zacharias sneered.

The DA turned to glare at him.

" **But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it's an all."**

"Ain't that the truth," Ron muttered.

"Did you just agree with yourself?" Ginny asked amused.

"Shut up!" Ron snapped turning red.

" **What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…"**

"Oh that's easy," George said in an off-handed voice.

"Yeah," George said. "You became friends with a lazy prat and a trouble-making git."

"Oi!" Harry and Ron shouted while everyone else laughed.

**Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones.**

"You are supposed to get homework," McGonagall said sternly.

**It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practising wand movements.**

Fred and George snickered.

**Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work.**

" **I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.**

"You could always study outside," Remus informed them. "Studying outside was the only way to make James do it."

Snuffles barked in agreement.

**Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"**

A few eyebrows shot up around the room.

"Hagrid goes to the library?" Bill asked. "I didn't think he knew where it was, no offence Hagrid."

"None taken," Hagrid said chuckling.

"Hagrid did attend Hogwarts at one time," Dumbledore said.

"Oh right," Bill said turning red.

**Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.**

" **Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once.**

"You should know by now that you can't hide anything from our Harrikins," Fred said.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

" **An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"**

"Nope already found him," George said happily.

" **Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St—"**

"Not there." Moody snapped. "Have you no sense of secrecy boy?"

"Ron!" Several people yelled in exasperation.

"How many times do I have to tell you all that I was eleven!" Ron shouted turning red.

It took all of Harry's willpower not to laugh.

" **Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"**

"Oh there are lots of things wrong with Ron," Fred said.

"He's lazy," George said.

"He's always hungry," Fred added.

"He's-" George began again.

"Oi! I am right here you know." Ron snapped.

The twins looked at each other. "We know." They said in unison as their mother shot them a sharp look.

" **There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy —"**

"That's not information you need." McGonagall said. "Hagrid better not tell you." She gave Hagrid a sharp look.

" **SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen — come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh —"**

"Well technically you did." Megan Jones said matter of fact.

" **See you later, then," said Harry. Hagrid shuffled off.**

" **What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.** " **Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"**

**"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron,**

"That's a good idea Ron," Bill said.

"Thanks." Ron mumbled turning red.

**who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.**

" **Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."**

All of the adults groaned.

"Hagrid!" Molly yelled. "You better not be thinking about getting a dragon!"

Hagrid looked sheepish causing everyone to groan again.

"Dragons are illegal Hagrid." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice as she wrote something down. The trio glared at her.

" **Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him, " said Harry.**

"Oh Hagrid." McGonagall said shaking her head. "Dragons are dangerous, maybe not for you but for those of us who aren't half giant, and especially around children.

Hagrid looked kind of sad.

" **But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that.**

"I didn't know that." Many students said.

"You listened to me?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Yes," Ron mumbled. "It was interesting."

"Now if only you tried to remember that much about your school work Mr. Weasley," McGonagall told him.

**It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden — anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."**

Many people winced.

"Remind me never to work with dragons," Ernie muttered.

" **But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry.**

**"Of course there are," said Ron.**

"There are?" Many muggleborns yelled in shock.

"Of course there are," Cormac sneered.

"I swear he's almost as bad as Malfoy," Ron said.

"Agreed," Harry said shooting a glare at Cormac.

**"Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."**

"Wow." Colin and Dennis said in amazement.

" **So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.**

The adults all shot him sharp looks.

**When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed.**

"Someone is hiding something," Fred sang.

Molly shot him a sharp look.

**Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.**

**It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.**

Charlie paused the reading to say, "Don't eat them."

The trio snickered.

" **So — yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"**

"Hagrid," Tonks groaned.

"What?" Hagrid asked confused.

"That's practically begging them to come out and ask," Remus said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

" **Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."**

"You three really need to mind your own business," McGonagall said sending them a sharp look.

"I agree," Molly said.

"This was four bloody years ago," Ron mumbled.

 **Hagrid frowned at him.** " **O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already,** **so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts**

"How is Hogwarts safer than Gringotts?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah," Mandy said. "Wouldn't having goblins guarding it be a better idea."

"In case you forgot someone broke into the vault so it isn't that safe," Millicent snapped.

"Actually," Bill said. "There was nothing in the vault at the time of the break-in so the protections were at a minimum. If the stone would have still been inside, there is no way anyone could have got in."

— **I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."**

"I still can't believe he named that thing Fluffy," Daphne whispered to Tracey.

"Well let's see," Fred said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Malfoy challenged them to a midnight duel," George said.

"Then Filch and Mrs Norris came so they ran," Fred added.

"Then they ran into Peeves who yelled for Filch so they had to hide," Lee said.

"And of course with their luck, they ended up in the forbidden third-floor corridor," George said.

"So if you really think about it," Fred said.

"It's all Malfoy's fault." Fred, George and Lee said together.

The students looked at them then began to laugh, Malfoy just sneered at the twins and Lee.

" **Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice.**

"Flattery will work," Remus said.

"So will getting him drunk," Charlie said.

"They will not be getting anyone drunk!" Molly yelled.

**Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."**

"Nice," Dean said chuckling.

**Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.**

"Oh no," Pomfrey sighed.

" **Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout —**

 _'Devil's snare.'_ Hermione thought remembering seeing her two best friends being strangled by the horrible plant.

**Professor Flitwick —**

'Enchanted keys.' Harry thought. _'Oliver would be proud.'_ He snorted at the thought.

**Professor McGonagall —"**

_'Bloody evil chess set.'_ Ron thought rubbing his head where the queen had hit him.

**he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell —an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."**

"Snape?" Many students said in shock.

"Yes me," Snape sneered.

" **Snape?"**

" **Yeah — yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."**

Snape nodded his head absentmindedly.

**Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything — except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.**

_'I could easily get past anything that fool would have done.'_ Snape thought sneering.

**"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"**

Hagrid looked sheepish but no one noticed.

" **Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.**

 _'And Voldemort.'_ Harry thought.

" **Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."**

" **Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.**

" **Hagrid — what's that?"**

**But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.**

"Hagrid!" All of the adults yelled.

"Wicked." Colin and Dennis said.

"That is seriously irresponsible!" McGonagall said.

"You can't have a dragon around students!" Molly yelled.

"Having a dragon is illegal," Umbridge said smiling sweetly.

"Now Dolores, there is no dragon anymore and seeing as how Hagrid was imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit a few years ago, we shouldn't bring this up," Dumbledore said, his eyes held no twinkle.

Umbridge looked as though she were going to protest but Fudge shook his head, he knew the public would not be happy to find out an innocent man was sent to Azkaban, so best not to push the issue.

" **Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's — er…"**

" **Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."**

"Where did he get it?" Tracey asked.

" **Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."**

"That doesn't make a lot of sense when you think about it." Remus mused looking thoughtful "If someone had an egg in the first place why would they want to get rid of it?"

Charlie nodded. "Dragon eggs are really hard to obtain, even illegally. Not to mention they would cost a fortune to obtain."

Moody was staring at the book suspiciously. _'Whoever gave him that egg is probably after the stone.'_

" **But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.**

"Good question," Hannah muttered.

"It couldn't very well stay at Hogwarts," Susan said.

"That would've been wicked!" Ernie said. Susan and Hannah shot him incredulous looks while Justin sniggered.

" **Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library —Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit — it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here.** **Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour.**

"Lovely," Parvarti said wrinkling her nose.

**An' see here — how ter recognize diff'rent eggs — what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."**

"And very very dangerous," Bill muttered.

Molly groaned. "Of course."

**He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.**

"I should hope not," Sprout huffed.

" **Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.**

"Good point," Euan said.

Jimmy snorted. "That's a very good point.

 _'Like the oaf doesn't already set enough fires when he gets drunk.'_ Draco thought sneering at Hagrid.

**But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.**

**So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.**

"I know you want to be a good friend Harry," Remus said sighing. "But it really isn't your problem to be dealing with."

"Exactly," Molly said firmly. "You should of went to an adult."

"We didn't want to get Hagrid in any trouble," Harry said shrugging.

The teachers sans Umbridge and Snape sighed.

"That was a noble thing to do Mr Potter," McGonagall said pinching the bridge of her nose. "But next time please inform an adult."

" **Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed,**

"I doubt we'll ever know," Hermione sighed.

"Not as long as Voldemort's alive." Harry sighed quietly, Hermione squeezed his hand in understanding.

**as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts.**

McGonagall's lips thinned. "You'll be thankful to her this year when you pass your owls."

"I doubt it," Ron muttered.

**Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching.**

"Wicked!" Colin and Dennis yelled.

"That would be awesome to see," Anthony said.

"And educational," Terry added.

"You three better not go anywhere near that dragon," Molly said lips thinning.

"This was four years ago Mrs Weasley," Harry said beginning to get really annoyed. "We can't change anything that we did."

"I'll take that as confirmation that you three went?" Arthur asked sighing. They didn't need to answer for everyone to know that was a yes.

**Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut.**

Sprout turned to stare at Ron with a disapproving look.

"You will do no such thing!" Molly yelled. Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, he was getting mad that everyone was acting like this was happening right now.

**Hermione wouldn't hear of it.**

"Good." Sprout, McGonagall and Molly said.

" **Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"**

"Even on the dragon reserve its rare to see a hatching," Charlie said excitedly, looking at the trio enviously.

" **We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—"**

" **Shut up!" Harry whispered.**

**Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody shouted making everyone sans Harry, Dumbledore and Snape to jump.

"Why is he always around?" Ginny asked.

"I think he's stalking me," Harry said seriously causing many to laugh and Draco to glare.

**Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break.**

The adults gave resigned sighs.

**When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.**

**"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.**

Charlie began to read faster in his excitement.

**The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.**

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

**They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.**

**All at once, there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella.**

The hall was quiet, and then everyone began to laugh.

"I love your descriptions." Fred barked out between laughs.

Hagrid was wiping his eyes with a cloth. _'I miss you, Norbert.'_

**Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.**

"Beautiful." Charlie sighed, causing most of the room to break out into even more laughter.

"I wouldn't exactly say Norbert's beautiful," Ron muttered.

**It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.**

"Wonderful," Zacharias sneered.

" **Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.**

"Bloody hell," Wayne whispered.

" **Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.**

"Mommy?" Many people asked before laughter once again broke out.

"Only Hagrid," George said laughing.

**"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"**

"Ridgebacks grow extremely fast," Charlie said looking up from the book. "Norberta was fully grown in four months."

"Norberta?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said. "I told you last year remember? Norbert was a girl, so we call her Norberta now."

"Apparently Hagrid wasn't the only one having a gender crisis," Ron snickered.

**Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.**

"What now?" Several people asked.

" **What's the matter?"**

" **Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school."**

"No need to guess who," Ginny said glaring at Draco.

**Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance, there was no mistaking him.**

**Malfoy had seen the dragon.**

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week**

"Week?" McGonagall said turning to the now paling Slytherin. "You knew for a week and didn't say anything?"

Draco just turned away quickly while Ron and Harry snickered.

**made Harry, Ron, and Hermione very nervous.**

"It would make me nervous too," Alicia said.

**They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.**

"You three really should've told an adult," Flitwick said.

" **Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."**

"You can't," Charlie said shaking his head. "He's die."

"Pity," Pansy sneered.

"It would be actually," Charlie snapped.

" **I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."**

**They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week.**

"Crikey," Oliver Rivers said.

**Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy.**

"How did we not notice?" Sprout asked.

The other teachers just shook their heads, they didn't know.

**There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.**

Many girls wrinkled their noses.

" **I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"**

Many were looking at Hagrid as though he had gone mad, while Fudge was looking at him wearily.

Umbridge was scribbling on her clipboard. _'That man is obviously delusional.'_

" **He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

"Sorry Hagrid," Ron said quickly.

" **Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."**

"He should've come to me," Snape said giving Draco a piercing look.

 **Hagrid bit his lip.** " **I — I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."**

**Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie," he said.**

"Yeah!" Charlie said before turning to Ron. "Wait why didn't you think of me first? Harry had never met me and he remembered that I work on a dragon reserve."

Ron shrugged. "I don't know I just didn't."

"Charlie Weasley!" Molly yelled. "You knew about the dragon?"

Charlie gulped then quickly continued to read, trying to ignore his snickering older brother.

**"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"**

Fred and George snorted.

"Honestly Ron," Ginny giggled.

" **No — Charlie — your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"**

Molly was now glaring daggers at Charlie. _'I am going to have to have a talk with all of my children by the time we're done reading.'_

" **Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"**

**And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.**

**The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak.**

"What were you doing out so late Ronald?" Molly asked much too quiet for Ron's liking.

"Uhhh." Ron looked around for help.

"Molly dear," Arthur said sighing. "Please save the lecturing for the bigger stuff, or we'll be here forever." Molly huffed but said nothing else.

 _'That woman is much too overbearing.'_ Daphne thought. _'Especially since Harry and his friends aren't bad kids, even I can see that.'_

**He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.**

" **It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief.**

Everyone looked at either the book or Ron in shock, Neville winced looking as his friend.

Molly shot a furious look at her husband but remained silent.

Charlie, however, did not remain silent. "You better have gone to the infirmary." He said sternly. "Dragons bites are poisonous." Molly whimpered at that.

"He did," Pomfrey said glaring daggers at the trio. "However I do not recall him telling me that it was a dragon bite."

" **I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit.** **When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."**

The twins snorted, while Harry shook his head fondly.

 _'I don't know if shock treatment will be enough for this man.'_ Umbridge thought shooting disgusted looks at Hagrid.

 **There was a tap on the dark window.** " **It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"**

**The three of them put their heads together to read the note.**

**_Dear Ron,_ **

**_How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._ **

**_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday?_ **

"Charlie Weasley! You are encouraging your brother in illegal activities." Molly scolded, not able to stay silent any longer.

"I couldn't do nothing," Charlie said. "The dragon couldn't very well stay at Hogwarts, and there was room at the reserve."

**_They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._ **

**_Send me an answer as soon as possible._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Charlie_ **

**They looked at one another.**

" **We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult – I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."**

"Is this what you had in mind when you gave him the cloak sir?" Tonks asked in an amused voice.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Not quite."

The other adults shot them looks, they obviously didn't find it amusing.

**It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert — and Malfoy.**

Draco sneered at the trio.

**There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size.**

"Oh no." The female adults sans Umbridge said.

"I told you to go to the infirmary." Charlie snapped.

"It turned out fine!" Ron yelled quickly. "This was four years ago!"

"Oh right." Charlie rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Just worried."

**He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey — would she recognize a dragon bite?**

Pomfrey's lips were in a thin line. "I thought that's what is was, but I had no idea where you would've been near one."

**By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.**

Molly looked at Ron fearfully clutching her husbands arm. "Are you sure you were alright?

"I was fine mum," Ron said.

**Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.**

" **It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog,** **but I don't think she believes me -**

"A dog?" Draco sneered. "Really Weasley?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

**I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."**

Harry shook his head. "He would have done it anyway."

**Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.**

" **It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.**

"What?" A first year Hufflepuff asked nervously.

" **Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no — I've just remembered — Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."**

Most of the room groaned.

"Why would you leave something like that in a book?" Ginny asked.

**Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.**

" **It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."**

"I do now," Draco said quietly.

Daphne heard him and rolled her eyes, from what she's heard so far Draco is the prat out of the two.

**They found Fang, the boar hound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.**

" **I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage — nothin' I can't handle."**

"Well at least he knows enough not to let anyone in at this point." Remus pointed out with a sigh.

"He should've known not to have a dragon in the first place," Professor Vector said.

**When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.**

Several people winced.

" **Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot — jus' playin' — he's only a baby, after all." The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle.**

Fred and George snorted.

"Baby?" George asked incredulously.

**Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.**

Hermione shook her head, that week had been so stressful.

**They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.**

" **He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice.** **"An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."**

Many students burst out laughing.

"Mental that one," Ron said.

**From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off.**

The twins snickered.

" **Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"**

Draco rolled his eyes and sneered.

**How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another – even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.**

"That would've been hard for two first years to carry a dragon all across the school," Sue Li said.

"It was." Harry said rubbing his arms, remembering how sore he had been after that.

" **Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.**

 **Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows,** **staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared. Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.**

Everyone but the adults and Slytherins laughed.

**"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you."**

Draco scowled.

" **You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming — he's got a dragon!"**

"Tattle tale," Fred sang.

"Did you really think she would buy that?" Theo asked.

Draco didn't answer him just turned pink.

" **What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on — I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"**

"I wish I could've seen that," Ron said under his breath.

**The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.**

Several people snickered while Hermione blushed. "I was happy we were finally getting rid of the dragon." She said.

" **Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"**

" **Don't," Harry advised her.**

"It's not that I think she sings bad I just didn't think that was the appropriate time to do see." Harry said to all the amused looks he was getting.

 **Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.** **Charlie's friends were a cheery lot.**

Charlie grinned. "They were really excited to pick up a dragon from Hogwarts."

"They could've gotten into a lot of trouble." Kingsley pointed out. "It is illegal after all."

"It's a dragon." Charlie said as thought that made it OK.

The twins snickered at the look their mother was sending Charlie, who realized the glare and quickly began to read again.

**They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.**

**At last, Norbert was going… going… gone.**

"Thank Merlin." Several people said.

"I wouldn't be saying that yet," Harry said.

The students groaned.

"What now?" Ginny asked in exasperation.

"You'll see." Was all Harry would say.

**They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon — Malfoy in detention — what could spoil their happiness?**

"Now we know something bad is going to happen," Neville said.

"Thanks, Nev," Harry said. Neville just grinned at his friend.

**The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.**

" **Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."**

The students groaned.

"You two just made his night," Bill said sighing.

"Why?" Fleur asked.

"He's horrible," Bill told her quietly. "Even worse than the book portrays, he hates the students." Fleur nodded in understanding.

**They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.**

Snuffles whimpered and Remus shook his head and sighed. "Never forget the cloak," Remus said.

"That's the end of this chapter," Charlie said holding the book up.

"I would like to read again," McGonagall said levitating the book back up to the staff table.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered. "Our detention in the forbidden forest is next." She said looking anxiously at Molly.

Harry followed her gaze then looked back to Hermione. "We can't get into trouble, we had to go in there, McGonagall sent us."

"I suppose," Hermione sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

McGonagall began to read, **"The Forbidden Forest."**

"What?" Molly, Arthur and Remus yelled.

"Why would you be in the forbidden forest?" Molly demanded.

"We were told to go for a detention," Harry said.

"By who?" Remus asked, disbelieving that a professor would actually send a student into the forest.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry answered.

As one the adults turned to stare at her in disbelief.

McGonagall looked uncomfortable. "Hagrid asked for them, I thought they would be safe with them."

Molly narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean you assumed? What happened?"

"We were okay Mrs. Weasley," Harry reassured her.

"Speak for yourself," Neville muttered.

**Things couldn't have been worse.**

Harry sighed. "I was very naive back then wasn't I?"

"Yes," Hermione and Ron said.

**Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover-up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last.**

Fred and George laughed. "You guys really need to learn to lie better,

George nodded. "Your alibi's usually suck." He added. "Really we need to work with you on that."

"You will do no such thing." Molly warned. "He's not going to need alibi's in the future."

Fred and George snorted. "Right." Fred said, causing Molly to send the twins warning look.

**He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak?**

"Careless." Moody grunted. "That's how you get killed." Snuffles whimpered at the thought of Harry getting killed.

"It's perfectly understandable." Remus said with a sigh. "They were eleven and they were excited."

"That's not an excuse." Moody grunted, causing Tonks to roll her eyes at her mentor.

**There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes.**

"You're right about that." McGonagall paused reading to say sternly.

**Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already.**

"You won't be expelled for being out past curfew." Sprout said. "You would most likely lose some points and get a detention."

**Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.**

"Neville?" The room shouted.

"What exactly were you doing there?" Molly asked sternly.

Neville looked to Harry for help.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong," Harry said.

"Is it just me or does everyone seem to sneak out at night?" Dean asked.

"They better not," Snape said silkily.

**"Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag—"**

"Neville." The room groaned, and Neville blushed.

**Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen.**

"She always sees everything," Remus said.

"You should know." McGonagall said giving Remus a stern look to which he returned with a sheepish smile.

**She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.**

The twins snorted.

"Really Harry?" Ginny asked laughing.

Harry shrugged. "She looked really mad."

"With good reason," Molly said.

**"I would never have believed it of any of you.**

Snape had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. _'I would.'_

 **Mr** **Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."**

**It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.**

Hermione sighed, she hates disappointing her teachers.

**"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble.**

"If we'd done that why would we have stuck around to get into trouble too?" Harry asked.

McGonagall stared at him for a moment then sighed. "I guess that's true."

**I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"**

"No." Hermione and Harry said quickly. "We would never of done that Neville." Harry added.

"I know that guys," Neville said.

"And it was brave for you to try and warn us," Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks." Neville said turning slightly pink and smiling back.

**Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt.**

"I didn't believe you two would actually do that." Neville said. "I was just so confused."

**Poor, blundering Neville—Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.**

"Harry," Molly admonished.

Harry looked slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Neville assured him.

**"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before!**

Remus snorted. "Really Minerva?"

"Well I certainly didn't want to say since your father and his friends were in school. Mr. Potter doesn't need anymore encouraging." McGonagall said giving Remus a stern look.

Snape sneered. _'The boy certainly doesn't need anymore encouraging.'_

**You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this.**

"That was a little harsh," Dean said.

"Low blow," Wayne said.

**All three of you will receive detentions—yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous—and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."**

"Fifty?" Several students shouted incredulously.

**Fifty?" Harry gasped—they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.**

Remus shook his head. "It's best not to say anything when she's that mad Harry."

"I know that now," Harry muttered.

**"Fifty points _each_ ," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.**

"What?" Most of the students in the hall yelled.

"That was a tad bit harsh Minerva," Sprout said.

"I know." McGonagall sighed. "I was just so mad at the time, four students out in one night." She shook her head.

"Wait." Angelina said looking thoughtful. "That's when we woke up and we were missing all of those points."

Harry nodded.

**"Professor—please—"**

**"You _can't—_ "**

Snuffles winced. _'Not going to work pup.'_

**"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."**

_'That's not true.'_ McGonagall thought thinking of Peter Pettigrew, she shook herself out of her thoughts and continued reading.

**A hundred and fifty points lost.**

"That's a lot just for being out past curfew," Hannah said.

**That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this?**

**Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours.**

Neville turned red from embarrassment.

**Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done?**

The Gryffindors who were there when that happened looked ashamed. They remember ignoring them, and now that they know it was for a friend, they felt guilty.

**At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years.**

Hermione playfully huffed. "Nice to see we're not as famous as Harry."

"And in that moment I was never more thankful for that," Neville said.

**From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated.**

"What?" McGonagall stopped reading to ask. "Why?"

Those who had been there looked down guiltily.

Bill narrowed his eyes. "What did you guys do?"

"Just keep reading," Harry said.

**Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup.**

**Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him.**

The adults looked angry.

"That is no way to treat your fellow students." Sprout said in a stern voice Harry had never heard her use before.

"I am ashamed of all of you," Flitwick said.

Molly looked at the twins. "You two better not of behaved that way towards them." The twins just looked at each other but didn't say anything.

**Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"**

"I expect it from the Slytherins but not the Puff's," Tonks said shaking her head.

**Only Ron stood by him.**

"Of course he would." Charlie said. "He's your best friend, why wouldn't he?"

Ron looked away remembering fourth year but Harry whispered to him. "It's alright Ron, it was only once, it's in the past."

**"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."**

**"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.**

**"Well—no," Ron admitted.**

**It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on.**

Several people snorted.

"Someone I doubt that," Dean said.

**He'd had it with sneaking around and spying.**

Fred and George snorted.

"That lasted all of two minutes," Snape said dryly.

"I did try," Harry defended himself.

**He felt so ashamed of himself that he went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.**

"Are you mental?" Charlie gasped out. "How is that going to help?"

"That's exactly what I said." Oliver said shaking his head. "I thought he'd lost his mind."

**" _Resign?_ " Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?"**

"Exactly," Oliver said firmly. Alicia, Angelina and Katie snickered at their old captain.

**But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him "the Seeker."**

Molly turned to the twins. "How dare you two behave like that!"

"We're sorry!" The twins said before there mother could go on a rant.

"How hypocritical," Hermione said. "You two lose points all the time."

The quidditch team looked ashamed.

"We really are sorry Harry," Alicia said.

"Yeah," Katie said looking apologetic.

"We were being stupid," Angelina said.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop them." Oliver shook his head. "I was the captain and the oldest." He sighed. "I should've done something."

"It's alright," Harry told them all.

**Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.**

"Why would you do that?" Fleur asked.

"I didn't want to draw attention to myself," Hermione said.

McGonagall shook her head. "It's disgusted that students would treat their fellow housemates like that."

This caused everyone to look even more ashamed.

**Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying he had to do kept his mind off his misery.**

Fred and George looked like they wanted to comment by their mother was still glaring at them and they were getting disappointed looks from the elder male Weasley's so they kept quiet.

**He, Ron, and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions...**

"We actually did get a lot of studying done during that time," Harry mused.

"Unfortunately." Ron muttered quietly so Hermione couldn't hear.

**Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test.**

"Wow." Tonks said. "I'm genuinely surprised you lasted that long."

**Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.**

**"No—no—not again, please—"**

"What's going on?" Hannah asked.

"Is somebody threatening him?" Susan asked.

Moody and Amelia looked at the book curiously.

**It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer.**

"Is it Snape?" Sally-Anne asked. Snape shot her a glare.

**"All right—all right—" he heard Quirrell sob.**

"Wimp," Ron muttered.

**Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban.**

Moody raised an eyebrow at that.

**He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom.**

"You need to learn to stay out of everyone's business," Snape said.

Ron snorted. "Not going to happen." Snape glared at Ron while everyone else chuckled.

**It was empty,**

"Where did the person threatening him go?" Morag asked, her friend shrugged and pointed at the book.

**but a door stood ajar at the other end.**

"So we still don't' know who it is," Michael groaned.

**Harry was halfway toward it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling.**

"You remembered that a little to late." Remus said amused. "I'm pretty sure eavesdropping counts as meddling."

Harry tinged pink from all the snickering.

**All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Philosopher's Stones that Snape had just left the room,**

"Good thing I didn't make that bet," Harry muttered.

**and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step—**

Several people snickered picturing Snape walking with a spring in his step and Snape scowled.

**Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.**

"Surprised he lasted that long," Leanne said. Those who heard nodded in agreement.

**Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry told them what he'd heard.**

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**"Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell—"**

The hall burst into laughter.

"Anti-dark force spell?" Draco sneered. "Really Weasley?"

"I don't believe I'm familiar with that type of magic, perhaps you would be willing to teach me?" Graham Montague mocked.

"Shut up." Ron said through gritted teeth, turning red.

**"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.**

"I still can't believe that things name is Fluffy," Marietta said in an undertone.

**"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"**

**The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes,**

"You will do nothing." Molly said firmly.

**but Hermione answered before Harry could.**

**"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago.**

"He wouldn't of believe Snape was trying to steal the stone," Neville said.

"It's Professor Snape, Longbottom." Snape said in a silky voice. "And of course he wouldn't of believed I was trying to steal the stone because I wasn't."

"You still should of come to me." Dumbledore said sincerely. "I would've taken you seriously."

**If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."**

"I doubt that," Draco said under his breath.

**"But we've got no _proof_!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor—who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked.**

"I would not think that," Dumbledore assured them.

**Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think.**

Filch shot the trio a dirty look.

**And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."**

**Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't.**

**"If we just do a bit of poking around—"**

Molly didn't even bother saying anything this time, she just shook her head and grabbed her husbands hand.

**"No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."**

A flicker of shock crossed Snape's feature before his face once again became an emotionless mask. _'The boy has self control after all.'_

**He pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons.**

**The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:**

**_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight._ **

**_Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._ **

**_Professor McGonagall_ **

That's a bit late for a detention." Molly murmured. "They're just children."

 _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Sirius thought.

**Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got.**

"No you didn't." Ginny said quietly. "You lost 150 points and got a detention, that's too much."

Harry gave her a small smile.

**At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there—and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too.**

Draco suppressed a shutter, that was one of the worst nights of his life. _'I still don't know what that was that came after us.'_

**"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.**

"Where's he taking you?" Tonks asked.

"The forbidden forest." Harry said in a voice devoid of emotion.

The adults all turned to McGonagall incredulously.

"Harry already told everyone before the start of this chapter that she sent them in there for detention." Remus said although he didn't look happy.

"Yes." Molly said. "But I didn't want to believe it."

"Sending students into the forbidden forest Dumbledore?" Fudge asked. "What is the meaning of this."

"Hagrid asked for them." Dumbledore said, his eyes lacking their usual twinkle. "They were safe."

Harry rolled his eyes. _'Safe...right.'_

**I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days,**

"I'd like to hang him by his wrists, see how he likes it," Charlie muttered.

"He really shouldn't talk to the students like that," Fleur said.

**I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed...**

Dumbledore shook his head, he would need to have with Filch as well as Snape.

**Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."**

Snuffles was glaring and quietly growling at Filch.

**They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.**

"Don't tell me he's the one taking you into the forest." Bill asked horrified. "He'll think it'd be a good idea to leave you in there."

Molly looked horrified. "I thought Hagrid was taking them in there?" She asked somewhat frantically.

"He does," Harry said quickly.

**The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.**

**"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."**

**Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad.**

Hagrid smiled, glad that Harry trusted him.

Neville shuddered. _'It was horrible.'_

**His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy—it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."**

"Argus!" The teachers yelled sans Snape and Umbridge.

"That is no way to talk to students," Flitwick said.

Argus grumbled but said nothing.

**At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.**

"For all the crap he talks, he sure is a wimp," Dean said. Those around him at the Gryffindor table who heard snickered.

**"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night—there's all sorts of things in there—werewolves, I heard."**

A small smile graced Remus's lips. "Not anymore."

**Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.**

Neville's cheeks tinged pink.

"No one blames you." Parvarti told Neville quietly. "Anyone would be scared going into the forbidden forest during the day, let alone at 11 at night." Neville gave her a small smile.

**"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"**

Bill and Charlie shot glares at Filch, scaring innocent kids isn't cool.

**Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.**

"Why would he need a crossbow?" Demelza asked looking at Harry, Neville and Hermione fearfully.

"Safety precaution," Hagrid said.

Needless to say his words did not comfort anyone.

**"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"**

**"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, they're here to be punished, after all."**

Harry rolled his eyes. _'He really is a bloody git.'_

**"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."**

"You tell him Hagrid," Charlie said.

"Hush," Molly said. She wants to get this chapter over with as soon as possible.

**"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them,"**

Many glares were sent to Filch who scowled back.

Fleur eyed him warily. "Horrid man," she said quietly to Bill.

**he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.**

Everyone was looking at the book apprehensively.

 **Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.** **"I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.**

"That was probably the best part of the night," Harry said.

Draco glared at him. "Thanks a lot Potter," he spat.

"Anytime," Harry told him grinning.

**"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yehve got ter pay fer it."**

**"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd—"**

Many students rolled their eyes.

Snape had to stop himself from snorting. _'Lucius would tell him to stop being a baby and to get in there.'_

 **"—tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts,"** **Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone. Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on."**

Draco turned his glare onto Hagrid.

**Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.**

Ron smiled smugly, glad Hagrid put the ferret in his place.

**"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."**

"If its so dangerous then why are they doing it?" Molly almost shrieked.

"Molly dear calm down." Arthur said trying to calm his panicking wife. "They're fine, and they're sitting right in front of us."

**He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.**

**"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat.**

Gasps were heard around the room.

"But what in the world could hurt a unicorn?" Tonks asked faintly.

"Hardly anything can catch one, and for certain nothing that lives in the forest." Remus said.

"Did you know that's what Hagrid wanted them for?" Molly asked rounding on McGonagall.

McGonagall looked as shocked everyone else. "No, I most certainly did not."

**This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."**

**Most of the girls were starting to tear up.**

"Poor unicorn," Lavender whispered.

**"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**

"He is making a very good point." Tonks pointed out reluctantly.

**"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang,"**

Ron snorted. "That dog isn't exactly brave."

**said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions.**

"No!" Many people yelled.

"How is Hagrid going to protect them if they split up?" Molly asked fear coloring her voice.

McGonagall was regretting sending them into the forest, but she continued to read.

**There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."**

Some girls looked like they were going to be sick.

**"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.**

"Fang's a coward." Fred said.

George nodded his head in agreement. "He'll run at the first sign of danger."

"I know that now, but I didn't then did I? No." Draco sneered.

**"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward,"**

"If you know he's a coward then why are you sending him with students?" Molly snapped.

Hagrid looked sheepish from all the glares sent his way.

**said Hagrid. " So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other.**

Many people groaned.

"That's not going to work," Dean pointed out.

"That's an accident waiting to happen, Ron said.

Neville cringed remembering how scared he was when Draco grabbed him from behind.

**Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now— that's it—an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh—so, be careful—let's go."**

**The forest was black and silent.** **A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right.**

The room was growing tense, everyone was leaning forward in their seats waiting to see what would happen.

**They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.**

**Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.**

"That's not very reassuring," Terry Boot muttered.

**"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.**

Remus raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"Don't look at me like that." Harry said. "At the time I didn't actually know a werewolf."

"Was it even a full moon?" Remus asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck turning pink. "I don't think so."

"Then it wouldn't of been a problem," Remus told him kindly.

"I'll remember that for next time," Harry said.

"There won't be a next time!" All the of the adults yelled sans Fudge and Umbridge.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Right."

Remus groaned.

**"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."**

Those who didn't know this before looked even more nervous.

**They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.**

**"You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter—GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"**

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked quickly. "What's happening."

McGonagall was now pale and more guilty than ever but she continued to read.

**Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground.**

Harry's head shot up. _'Quirrell must of been watching us then.'_

**Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.**

**"I knew it, " he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."**

"Then get out of there," Charlie snapped.

**"A werewolf?" Harry suggested.**

Remus shot Harry an exasperated look.

**"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."**

**They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.**

The room tensed even more, some people were sending them worried glances.

**"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself—I'm armed!"**

**And into the clearing came—was it a man, or a horse?**

"A centaur," Tonks sighed in relief.

**To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.**

"I'd never seen a centaur in person before." Hermione said to all the amused looks she was receiving.

**"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"**

**He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.**

**"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"**

Cormac snorted. "He just calmly asks if he was going to be shot."

**"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur."**

"Obviously," Pansy said rolling her eyes.

**"We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.**

Hermione sighed. "I was scared and then we just happen to run into a centaur, I was shocked."

**"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"**

**"Erm—"**

**"A bit," said Hermione timidly.**

Many people snorted.

"A bit?" Neville asked incredulously.

"If Hermione's only learned a bit then everyone else has learned absolutely nothing," Dean said.

Hermione blushed.

**"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."**

"Mars represents war," Hermione said. "I didn't realize that at the time." She added quietly.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt—you seen anythin'?"**

**Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.**

**"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."**

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, Cedric was the first casualty of this war and he was an innocent.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"**

**"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."**

Hagrid sighed. "Never try getting anything out of a centaur."

**"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home, said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"**

**Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."**

"Why can't he just give a straight answer?" Bill demanded.

**A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.**

**"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"**

**"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"**

**"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured—would yeh know anythin' about it?"**

"You're just wasting time." Moody growled. "He's not likely to tell you any more than the other one did."

**Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward.**

**"Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.**

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

"For Merlin's sake," Charlie said at the same time.

**"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."**

**Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.**

**"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."**

Fred and George snickered.

**"Are there many of _them_ in here?" asked Hermione.**

**"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."**

**"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.**

**"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns—never heard anythin' like it before."**

Harry shuddered, remembering seeing the blood and the figure slithering towards him.

**They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.**

"What's happening?" Molly demanded.

**"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"**

"Oh no!" Many girls shouted.

The room began more tense than ever.

**"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"**

Loud groans were heard all around the room.

"He left you two alone?" Molly hissed quietly.

McGonagall stopped reading and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You did not just leave them alone."

Hagrid looked sheepish and McGonagall sighed and continued to read.

**They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.**

**"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.**

**"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville... it's our fault he's here in the first place."**

"Thanks for worrying about me." Neville gave a small smile.

"Of course we would Neville." Hermione said. "You're our friend."

Draco sneered at Harry who ignored him.

**The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig.**

"Good senses," Moody grunted.

**What was going on? Where were the others?**

**At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.**

The students turned to glare at a pink Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy!" All the adults yelled.

Snape gave Draco a stern look.

"That was very foolish of you Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said sternly.

"He could've accidently cursed you," Sprout said.

Draco had to repress a snort at the thought of Neville actually being able to curse him, with all the glares he was receiving he knew that wouldn't be wise.

**"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups—Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot.**

"Of course Harry gets stuck with Malfoy," Ginny sighed.

"Better me then Neville," Harry said. Neville gave him a small smile which he returned.

**I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."**

"That's true," many people muttered.

**So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick.**

"I don't like the sound of this." Fleur said grabbing Bill's hand.

**Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.**

"You're deep in the forest." Remus said looking worried.

Snuffles whimpered.

**"Look—" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.**

"Why'd you do that?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't know if it was dangerous or not I didn't want either of us getting hurt," Harry said shrugging.

Draco raised an eyebrow and gave Harry an odd look.

**Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.**

**It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.**

Parvarti and Lavender both had tears rolling down their cheeks, so did a lot of the other girls.

**Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood.**

"Oh no," Molly said paling.

Ginny reached across the table and grabbed Harry's hand, he gave her a small smile.

**A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast.**

Everyone in the room sucked in a breath.

Hermione grabbed the hand of Harry's that Ginny wasn't holding.

**Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.**

Everyone in the great hall paled.

"What?" Many people shouted.

"Why would someone do that?" A second year Gryffindor asked in a scared voice.

"That's horrible!" Padma yelled.

**"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

**Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted—so did Fang.**

"I don't blame him." A fourth year at the Slytherin table murmured.

"You just left Harry there!" Hermione screeched. The Gryffindors turned to glare at Draco.

He raised his hands in surrender. "I thought it was going to bloody kill me!"

**The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry—unicorn blood was dribbling down its front.**

"Oh Merlin," Parvarti whispered.

**It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry—he couldn't move for fear.**

"Not the time to freeze," Ginny whispered worriedly.

**Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire.**

"What?" Every yelled.

"Your scar?" Umbridge yelled triumphantly. "Why would your scar be hurting Mr. Potter."

Harry stared at Umbridge, his face showing no emotion. "My scar hurts when Voldemort is near."

The room went deathly quiet until Neville spoke. "That...that was You-Know-Who?" He asked in a small voice.

"Lies!" Umbridge yelled. "Voldemort is dead."

"No he isn't." Harry said loudly. "And if you finish the book you'll find out the truth."

Everyone exchanged horrified looks, Voldemort couldn't of been that close to the school, could he? Those who didn't believe Harry were staring between him and Umbridge.

Draco paled drastically. _'That was the Dark Lord? Bloody hell.'_

Finally McGonagall began to read again.

**Half blinded, he staggered backward. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure.**

Charlie let out a huge sigh of relief. "A centaur."

**The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.**

"Firenze," Harry said quietly.

**"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.**

**"Yes—thank you—what was that?"**

Remus shook his head. "He won't tell you, he'll just give you more riddles."

**The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.**

**"You are the Potter boy," he said.**

Draco rolled his eyes. _'Even the bloody centaurs worship Harry bloody Potter.'_

**"You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time—especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way. My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back.**

Everyone turned to gape at the teen.

"He let you ride him?" Charlie asked enviously. "That's incredible."

"Wicked." Fred and George said in unison.

Harry turned red from all the envious stares he was receiving.

**There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.**

**"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"**

"Oi!" Fred and George yelled.

"He's trying to help him," George said.

**"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."**

"Famous even among centaurs." Ron muttered under his breath. _'He doesn't want his fame.'_ He thought defiantly which made the jealousy subside.

**"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane.**

**"Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"**

Harry rolled his eyes.

**Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best, " he said in his gloomy voice.**

**Bane kicked his back legs in anger.** " **For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"**

**Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.**

**"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."**

"Go Firenze!" George and Fred yelled.

**And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.**

**Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.**

"I don't blame you mate," Ron said. "Neither do I."

" **Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"**

**Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.**

**"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"**

"He's actually going to tell you," Charlie said shocked.

**"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."**

**"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze.**

All of the adults nodded their heads.

"It's truly horrible," Professor Sinastra said.

**"Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."**

"Why would anyone want that?" Neville asked.

Dumbledore let out a sigh, looking much older than usual. "Because they were desperate Mr. Longbottom, very desperate."

**Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.**

**"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"**

"Yes." Many of the teachers and Harry said.

**"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else—something that will bring you back to full strength and power—something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"**

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" A lot of people yelled.

**"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course—the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who—"**

"Voldemort," Harry said quietly.

**"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"**

**It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."**

"He is dead," Umbridge said though gritted teeth.

**"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"**

"NO!" Umbridge shouted.

"Yes," Harry said defiantly.

**"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"**

**Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.**

"I was so scared that you were hurt," Hermione said.

**"I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."**

**"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."**

Harry snorted.

**Harry slid off his back.**

**"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."**

"So do I," Harry whispered.

**He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.**

**Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake.**

Fred and George snorted.

**In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest.**

**Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.**

Molly looked at Harry worriedly.

" **Snape wants the stone for Voldemort...and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."**

Harry rolled his eyes. _'Every time they've flinched, it's just a name.'_

**"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.**

**Harry wasn't listening.**

Ron sighed.

**"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so...**

"Don't say that," Ginny said sharply.

 **Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort'scoming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort** **kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well."**

Harry's friends flinched at that.

**" _Will you stop saying the name!_ " Ron hissed.**

"I'm never going to stop saying the name." Harry said. "So everyone better get used to it."

**"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone,"**

Snape ground his teeth, sick of all the accusations.

 **Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort** **will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."**

"Don't say that!" Harry's friends shouted.

 **Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.** **"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."**

Trelawney shot Hermione and McGonagall glares.

**The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.**

"Now what?" Remus asked.

**When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:**

**_Just in case_ **

The teachers groaned.

"The chapter is over." McGonagall said, holding up the book, feeling terrible about having sent into the forest now after hearing what had happened.

"I will." Madam Pince said grabbing the book and turning to the next chapter.

"I'm sorry for sending you four into the first," McGonagall said sincerely. "I honestly had no idea any of that would happen."

"It's alright professor." Hermione said giving her favorite professor a small smile.

"It's OK." Neville and Harry said.

"They never should of been sent into the forest in the first place," Molly snapped.

Arthur sighed. "Molly dear please, we can talk about this later." Molly shot her husband a sharp look but said nothing else.


	16. Chapter 16

Madam Pince began to read, **"Through the Trapdoor."**

"Through the trapdoor?" Molly said turning pale.

All of the adults in the room groaned.

"Please tell me you three don't really go down there?" Arthur asked somewhat pleadingly.

The trio exchanged looked then looked back defiantly causing Arthur to sigh.

Molly looked like she was about to yell but Arthur grabbed her hand. "Not now Molly." He said shaking his head. "Let's see what happened first."

**In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment.**

"You weren't the only one mate." Ron said shaking his head. "And what you told me wasn't half as disturbing as it really was."

"Scary part is that we actually took an exam with him." Harry said. "We didn't need him to come bursting in."

"That makes me feel so much better," Ron said groaning.

**Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.**

Molly shot the trio a sharp look. "You three really should've been minding your own business."

"I agree." McGonagall said, her lips a thin line.

**It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti cheating spell.**

"And don't think we didn't have those that felt the need to test them to make sure they really were bewitched." McGonagall said with a sigh.

Molly shot the twins a look.

"We didn't" Both twins said throwing up their hands in surrender.

"At least not that year." Fred mumbled too quietly for their mother to hear.

**They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk.**

Ron snorted. "I really don't see how that will help in the real world."

"It's to make sure you can do the charm Mr. Weasley," Flitwick said.

**Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox — points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers.**

Several students snickered.

**Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.**

"That's irony for you," Mandy said.

Some of the teachers shot Snape sharp looks.

"How do you expect them to do well if you're breathing down their necks?" McGonagall asked.

Snape stared back defiantly. "You choose how you conduct your exams and I choose how I conduct mine."

**Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest.**

The teachers all frowned.

"You should've come to me Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said.

"I don't think so." Harry muttered, not wanting to spend more time in the hospital wing than he had to. The twins snickered at the look on Harry's face.

**Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.**

"Pleasant image," Dean grimaced.

"You should've told us," Hermione said gently.

"I didn't want to bother you," Harry said. "Especially not with the exams coming up.

"Oh Harry, "Hermione sighed. "you're more important than exams, next time come to us."

"Yeah mate," Ron said.

Harry smiled and nodded his head.

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry.**

"I was worried about it." Hermione told him quietly. "I was just so busy focusing on exams."

**The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.**

"More like trying not to think about it," Ron muttered.

**Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.**

"If you hadn't I would've had you checked into St. Mungos," Fred said seriously.

" **That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds.** " **I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."**

Ron rolled his eyes.

"She should've been in Ravenclaw." Padma said quietly to her friend.

 **Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward,** **but Ron said this made him feel ill,**

Fred and George snorted and Molly sighed.

Remus started laughing.

"What?" Tonks asked looking confused.

"James and my other friend used to do the same thing," Remus said. Snuffles barked in agreement, causing Remus to laugh harder.

Harry smiled, he could picture his dad and Sirius doing that.

 **so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid,** **which was basking in the warm shallows.**

Molly turned to say something.

"We weren't hurting him!" Fred shouted quickly.

"The squid likes it," George said.

"He really does." Lee said nodding his head in agreement.

**"No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."**

"Nice wording Ron," Charlie said chuckling.

 **Harry was rubbing his forehead.** " **I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this."**

Moody narrowed his eyes at the book.

" **Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.**

"Yes, come to me," Pomfrey said.

**I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning… it means danger's coming…"**

Umbridge was looking at Harry as though he was some sort of dangerous experiment. _'That boy needs to be locked up.'_

As though she knew exactly what Umbridge was thinking, Hermione glared at her.

**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.**

Fred and George snorted.

" **Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry.**

Snape glared at the book. _'That bloody beast.'_

**And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."**

"When did Neville make the team?" Harry asked.

Everyone turned to stare at him with raised eyebrows.

"You'll see." Was all Harry would say, Hagrid looked sheepish.

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important.**

"Trust your instincts," Moody grunted.

**When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."**

Harry shook his head fondly.

**Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth.**

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. "That must have been the note for Dumbledore." Hermione whispered quietly.

**Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy… never… but…**

"Uh oh." Andrew Kirke said.

**Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.**

" **Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.**

" **I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."**

"Why?" Dennis asked looking confused, and he wasn't the only one.

" **Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.**

"You mean Hermione doesn't know?" Dean asked seriously.

" **Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket?**

"Good Potter." Moody grunted. "I like how you think."

"Oh no." Parvarti muttered.

**How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"**

Those who understood what he was saying groaned.

" **What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.**

"You and Hermione both do that." Ron said shaking his head.

**Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.**

" **Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"**

" **Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.**

"You both always do that too." Ron grumbled and the twins snickered.

" **No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"**

" **Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."**

"Oh no." Several people moaned while others said, "Oh Hagrid."

Hagrid by now looked very embarrassed.

"He must've been in the Hog's Head." Fred said.

"And how exactly would you know that young man?" Molly asked.

Fred looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I guessed." He gave his mother an innocent smile.

"Oh no you don't." Molly said sternly. "I will be finding out." She turned back to the book and Fred sighed in relief.

**He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.**

**"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head — that's one of the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."**

"If he was a dragon dealer he would've sold it and made a whole bunch of gold," Charlie said frowning.

**Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"**

" **Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after… so I told him… an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks…**

Remus frowned looking thoughtful. "He was deliberately set up then whoever it was knew how to get answers."

Moody grunted. "Not that hard. Everyone in England knows how to get what they need from him, including every student at that school."

Many students snickered while Hagrid turned bright red.

"Alastor," Dumbledore said sternly.

"What?" Moody grunted. "It's true." This caused even more snickering.

**Let's see… yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"**

" **And did he — did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.**

"Of course he seemed interested." Hermione said with a sigh. "It's the reason he was talking to you in the first place."

" **Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep —"**

"Hagrid!" Most of the hall shouted exasperated.

The teachers were sending him disappointed looks.

"Wait." Jack Sloper said looking at the book oddly. "That's it? All you have to do is play that giant beast music?"

 **Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.** " **I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh goin'?"**

"You need to tell a teacher," Molly said sternly.

Harry had to bite his tongue from saying once again that this was years ago.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.**

" **We've got to go to Dumbledore,"**

Everyone turned to the trio.

"But." Neville said looking confused. "It says through the trapdoor, why would it say that if you went to a teacher?"

"You'll see," Harry said sighing.

McGonagall was looking sheepish. _'If only I would've believed them.'_

**said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak — it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"**

"You didn't know where Dumbledore's office was?" Fred asked.

"I am very disappointed in you three," George said seriously.

"Honestly you two," Molly huffed.

**They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.**

"Oi!" Fred called out indignantly.

"What about us?" George asked.

"We weren't really thinking," Harry said.

" **We'll just have to —" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.**

" **What are you three doing inside?"** **It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.**

Remus looked at McGonagall. _'Why would they go down the trapdoor if they told someone?'_

" **We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.**

Hermione smiled a little.

" **See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"**

"It is," Dumbledore said. "Students don't usually ask to see me."

"There should be a sign or something," Tonks said.

"Ill look into it Miss Tonks." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

 **Harry swallowed — now what?** " **It's sort of secret," he said,**

Remus shook his head. "She won't like that."

**but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.**

The twins snickered.

"I don't think she liked that," Euan said.

" **Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."**

"Of course he did," Arthur said sighing.

" **He's gone?" said Harry frantically. "Now?"**

" **Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time – "**

**"But this is important."**

" **Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"**

"Everyone's more important than him," Ron said.

Fudge turned to Ron and sent him a glare.

"How dare you!" Umbridge said. "The minister is a great man!"

Harry snorted and ignored the death glare Umbridge sent him, those around him snickered.

" **Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor — it's about the Philosopher's Stone —"**

"She won't like that either," Remus said.

 **Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.** " **How do you know —?" she spluttered.**

"I take it you were shocked?" Kingsley asked in his deep voice.

"I was very shocked." McGonagall said. "I always seem to be shocked when it comes to Mr. Potter."

" **Professor, I think — I know — that Sn— that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."**

**She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.**

"I am sorry Mr. Potter but you have to realize how outrageous the story seemed," McGonagall said.

Harry shrugged. "That's alright, I don't know if I would've believed it either."

" **Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow,"**

Amelia, Kingsley, Tonks and Moody exchanged looks, all wondering why he would have to stay at the ministry so long.

**she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."**

" **But Professor —"**

" **Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."**

**But they didn't.**

"Of course not." Molly and Remus both said.

" **It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."**

"That's true," Hermione said looking thoughtful. "Why didn't you come straight back?"

Dumbledore let out a sigh. "There are always things that need my attention."

" **But what can we —"**

 **Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round.** **Snape was standing there.**

"Of course he was." Charlie said exasperated ignoring the glare sent by Snape.

" **Good afternoon," he said smoothly.**

**They stared at him.**

" **You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.**

"That's creepy," Lavender muttered.

**"We were —" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.**

Fred and George shook their heads.

"We will definitely be teaching you three how to come up with excuses on the spot." Fred said ignoring his mothers glare.

" **You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something.**

"Did you know?" Remus asked.

"No I didn't." Snape glared at the trio. "I can assure you if I did I would've stopped them."

**And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"**

Harry rolled his eyes while Ron muttered under his breath. "Git."

**Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.**

" **Be warned, Potter — any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."**

"I'm still here," Harry said cheekily.

Snape glared at him while some of the students snickered.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall admonished while Umbridge wrote on her clipboard.

**He strode off in the direction of the staff room.**

**Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.** " **Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape — wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."**

" **Why me?"**

"It's obvious," Draco sneered. "You can pretend to be asking about school work."

Hermione glared at Draco.

" **It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong… '"**

Draco and Ron looked horrified at almost saying the same thing.

"Draco and Ronnikins think alike," Fred snickered.

"Shut up!" Draco and Ron both snapped causing everyone to laugh while the two scowled.

**"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.**

" **And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on."**

"It's good you have a plan and all." Bill said. "But what exactly were you going to do when the bad guy actually showed up? You were only first years."

Ron and Harry glanced sheepishly at each other.

"Throw away our wands and punch him in the nose?" Ron said.

Harry started laughing along with those who remembered Ron saying that exact same thing in an earlier chapter.

"Did you two have a plan?" Hermione asked them quietly.

"No." Harry and Ron both said.

**But that part of the plan didn't work.**

"Your plans never seem to work," Neville said.

"We know." The trio said.

**No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.**

"Uh oh." Everyone who had seen her lose her temper said.

"That's not good," George said.

" **I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"**

"I don't know why you were surprised she would take fifty points, I mean she took fifty from Harry, Nev and I," Hermione pointed out.

**Harry and Ron went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail,"**

"Somehow I doubt that," Susan said sadly.

**when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.**

Several students groaned.

" **I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."**

"Had it been anyone other than Granger I would have been suspicious," Snape said.

" **Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.**

Remus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.**

"That's never a good sign," Ron said.

"Does he look like that often?" Colin asked.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other then back at Colin.

"He looks like that every time he's going to risk his life to save people," Hermione said.

"Every time?" Molly asked turning pale.

"It's alright dear." Arthur said squeezing her hand.

" **I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."**

"Harry!" Half the hall said exasperated.

"Wouldn't it be easier to get the stone from a first year than from a bunch of enchantments and traps?" Charlie asked.

"He had to make sure it was safe," Moody grunted. "Potter did the right thing."

"Don't encourage him!" McGonagall and Molly yelled.

" **You're mad!" said Ron.**

"I agree." Many people said.

" **You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"**

"I was so naive back then." Hermione said shaking her head. "I can't believe I actually thought that'd stop him."

" **SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts!** **Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side!**

Everyone was silent as they stared at the dark haired teen, shock and awe filling their faces.

"What?" Harry snapped, sick of everyone staring at him.

"Your parents would be proud." Remus said causing Harry to turn red.

"Good boy," Moody grunted.

"Have you ever thought of entering politics Mr. Potter?" Amelia Bones asked. Umbridge and Fudge looked horrified at the idea.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "No, never."

"You should think about it," Amelia said.

**I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"**

**He glared at them.**

" **You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.**

"It was a good speech," Dean said.

" **I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."**

The adults all shot Dumbledore annoyed looks.

" **But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron.**

"Of course you'd want to go," Molly said to herself before to to Ron. "You shouldn't go it's too dangerous."

"Harry's our best friend," Ron said fiercely.

"There's nothing we wouldn't do for him," Hermione said. "There's no way we would've let him go alone."

"You guys seem really close," Luna said in her faraway voice. "Would you really do anything for each other?"

Everyone turned to stare at the trio who were exchanging smiles.

"Yes," Ron said firmly.

"We'll stay together through anything," Hermione said just as firmly. "Always."

"Until the end," Harry said.

The adults smiled at the trio, they were really good friends.

" **All — all three of us?"**

"I can't believe you thought we'd let you go alone," Hermione said.

"It was dangerous," Harry said. "I didn't know then that'd you'd follow me anywhere."

"You better know that now," Ron said.

"Of course I do," Harry said. "We've done too much for me to not know that."

Everyone else in the hall exchanged looks, even the Slytherins, what exactly have they done together that would be considered too dangerous for just anyone to do? The adults don't really think they want to know.

" **Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"**

" **Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us?**

Harry snickered. "That is such a Hermione thing to say."

"I did say that." Hermione mock glared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean."

Harry just shook his head and stifled his laughter.

**I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…"**

"That's also such an Hermione thing to say," Ron said.

"Honestly!" Hermione through her hands up in exasperation while everyone laughed.

" **But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."**

" **Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."**

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"How are you not in Ravenclaw?" Several people asked while others asked, "Is that even possible."

Hermione turned red from all the looks she was receiving.

**After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it.**

The teachers glared at the Gryffindors who looked properly ashamed.

**Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.**

**Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.**

**"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy — he didn't feel much like singing.**

"Good thing Hagrid gave that to you," Ron muttered.

**He ran back down to the common room.**

" **We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own —"**

The twins exchanged looks.

"Not going to happen." Harry said causing the twins to pout.

" **What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.**

"Oh no, Neville please tell me you didn't join them on this wild adventure of theirs?" Molly asked pleadingly.

"No." Neville said shaking his head.

Hermione winced remembering what she did to him that night.

" **Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.**

Fred, George and Lee snorted.

"Like that's not obvious," Fred said.

**Neville stared at their guilty faces.**

"How you guys get away with everything, yet you can't lie to save your lives amazes me," Fred said.

"So dramatic," Ginny muttered.

" **You're going out again," he said.**

" **No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"**

More snorting was heard.

**Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.**

"Can you imagine Snape playing Fluffy to sleep with a lullaby?" Lee asked as him and the twins snickered. This caused a lot of laughter and Snape to scowl and glare at the three boys.

" **You can't go out," said Neville. "You'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."**

**"You don't understand," said Harry. "This is important."**

"I didn't know that then," Neville sighed.

 **But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.** " **I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll — I'll fight you!"**

Most of the hall looked shock. Neville Longbottom standing up to someone, especially Harry Potter wasn't something anyone could picture him doing.

" **Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot —"**

"Ronald!" Molly snapped.

"Sorry." Ron said looking slightly ashamed. "I didn't mean it."

"I know," Neville said.

" **Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"**

"I don't think that he meant them," Daphne said.

" **Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."**

"Only because you didn't tell him," Ginny said.

**He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.**

" **Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"**

"You're a wizard." Dean said. "Why wouldn't you just us your wand?"

Neville shrugged turning red from embarrassment.

 **Harry turned to Hermione.** " **Do something," he said desperately.**

"You know Hermione." Harry said turning to stare at his friend. "When I asked you to do something I meant something along the lines of talking him into letting us go, I could've done what you did."

Hermione tuned red. "I didn't know what else to do."

"I don't think I wanna know," Ginny muttered.

**Hermione stepped forward. "Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."**

**She raised her wand.**

Everyone leaned forward wondering what she was going to do.

" **Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.**

"You jinxed him!" A lot of the hall yelled in shock.

"I can't believe you did that," Alicia said.

"I can't believe you would do that Hermione!" Molly admonished.

"It was either that or he could've come with us," Hermione said. She felt bad enough without everyone yelling at her. "I am sorry Neville."

"It's alright," Neville said with a shrug. "I'd rather be jinxed than have gone near that dog again."

**Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.**

Several people winced in sympathy while Hermione sent Neville an apologetic look.

**Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.**

"I was shocked that you actually jinxed me," Neville said.

" **What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.**

" **It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."**

" **We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.**

" **You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.**

"I didn't then but i definitely do now," Neville said.

**But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.**

"Bloody cat," Dean said.

" **Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head.**

Filch grabbed Mrs. Norris tightly and glared at Ron.

"Ronald!" Molly yelled but Ron just ignored her.

"Why wouldn't you let him?" Dean asked.

"We didn't have the time," Harry shrugged.

Filch switched his glare to Harry and scowled.

The teachers sighed but said nothing, they all hate the cat.

**As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.**

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**

"Not good," George said.

"Definitely not good," Fred said.

**"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"**

"Wee student beastie?" George asked as him and Fred laughed.

**He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.**

" **Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."**

 **Harry had a sudden idea.** " **Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."**

Everyone turned to stare at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, uncomfortable with everyone staring at him.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Fred and George said together.

"That was beyond bloody brilliant!" Justin said.

"We should use that." Lee said quietly to Fred and George who both nodded in agreement.

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock.**

The students snickered, glad someone finally pulled one over on the airborne menace.

**He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.**

" **So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't, you're invisible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."**

"I can't believe that work." Fred said in awe. "That's amazing."

" **I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."**

**"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." And he scooted off.**

" **Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Ron.**

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor — and the door was already ajar.**

"Oh no." Several people said.

**"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."**

**Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other two.**

" **If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."**

"There was no way we would've let you go alone," Hermione said.

"I'm glad you guys came." Harry said. "I would be dead if you hadn't."

Everyone exchanged horrified glances, what exactly happened down there?

" **Don't be stupid," said Ron.**

" **We're coming," said Hermione.**

 **Harry pushed the door open.** **As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears.**

Hermione instantly grabbed Harry's hand and used her other hand to grab Ron's, even though Harry was in the middle she could still grab Ron's hand, both boys smiled at her.

**All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.**

" **What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.**

" **Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."**

"I don't picture you playing a harp," Luna said dreamily. "A flute maybe, but not a harp."

The hall was silent for a moment then everyone burst into laughter. Snape glared at Luna even after everyone stopped laughing.

" **It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes…"**

**He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased — it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

"That's mental," Jimmy said. "A giant three headed dog falls asleep just by playing music." He shook his head.

" **Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.**

**"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"**

"Really chivalrous," Blaise sneered.

" **No, I don't!"**

" **All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.**

" **What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.**

" **Nothing — just black — there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."**

Everyone winced then turned to the trio.

"You didn't seriously just suggest dropping into a black hole?" Angelina asked incredulously. "A black hold which you have no idea how deep it goes."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Harry said with a shrug.

**Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.**

" **You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron.**

Snuffles whimpered.

"Of course Harry would volunteer to go first," Remus sighed.

**"I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep." Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.**

**Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.**

People were looking at either the book or the trio nervously.

**He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"**

"That's exactly what you three should've done in the first place," Molly said sternly.

"We were eleven." Harry said trying not to snap at her, he knows she means well but this happened years ago they can't change anything.

" **Right," said Ron.**

" **See you in a minute, I hope…"** **And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and —**

**FLUMP.**

"Flump?" Urquhart asked from the Slytherin table. "What the hell does flump mean?"

Sprout winced and turned pale knowing what was down there.

**With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.**

Neville leaned forward out of curiosity.

"Why would they put a plant to break your fall?" Dennis asked.

"It isn't there to break their fall." Arthur said turning white. "It's a trap."

" **It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "It's a soft landing, you can jump!"**

 **Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry.** " **What's this stuff?" were his first words.**

" **Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"**

Padma shook her head. "They wouldn't put something to break the thief's fall."

**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.**

" **We must be miles under the school," she said.**

" **Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.**

" **Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"**

"Oh no!" Several people said looking worried.

**She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles.**

**As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.**

Neville gasped and jumped back. "That's devil's snare!"

"Crap!" Leanne shouted.

"Get out of there!" Molly yelled frantically.

"We got out fine mum." Ron said trying to calm his frantic mother down.

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.**

Ginny reached across the table and grabbed Harry's free hand.

**"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!"**

**"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron,**

"It's actually a good thing." McGonagall said faintly clutching her chest. "That way you'll know how to defeat it."

**leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.**

Molly moaned, burying her head in her husband's shoulder.

By now all of the Weasley's were pale.

" **Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.**

" **Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.**

" **Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp."**

" **So light a fire!" Harry choked.**

" **Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.**

There were weak chuckles around the room that lessoned the tension slightly.

Draco sneered. "Seriously Granger?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry and Ron yelled. The adults were too worried to say anything.

" **HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"**

This got some light chuckles.

"Who thought Ron could be the sensible one?" Fred asked trying to relieve the tension, it worked a bit.

" **Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.**

"Thank Merlin." Was heard throughout the hall.

" **Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.**

" **Yeah," said Ron, "And lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis — 'there's no wood,' honestly."**

**"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.**

**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon — Norbert had been bad enough…**

"It wasn't a dragon." Harry said quickly seeing the reactions. "In fact this one wasn't even dangerous."

" **Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.**

**Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.**

" **Do you think it's a ghost?"**

 **"** Why would there be a ghost?" Tracey asked. "That wouldn't exactly stop anyone."

" **I don't know… sounds like wings to me."**

Moody nodded in approval.

**"There's light ahead — I can see something moving."**

**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.**

" **Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.**

"I hope not," Demelza said.

**Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice… I'll run."**

"Why does it always have to be you," Ginny groaned. Harry gave her a small smile causing a faint blush to come on her cheeks.

**He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.**

"I highly doubt they would leave it unlocked," Bill said.

**The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.**

Remus shook his head. "This is a challenge designed to keep people away from a very strong magical artifact, I don't think a simple unlocking charm is going to work."

"Well it didn't take more than that to get into the room with Fluffy," Harry pointed out.

"Also sometimes the simplest solution is the correct one," Hermione said. "People may overlook it because it seems to simple."

" **Now what?" said Ron.**

" **These birds… they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.**

**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering —glittering?**

"Birds don't glitter," Neville said looking confused.

**"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean…" he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "… yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"**

"That's all?" Bill asked incredulously.

"It does seem way too simple," Charlie said.

Remus and Moody narrowed there eyes at the book.

" **But there are hundreds of them!"**

 **Ron examined the lock on the door.** " **We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle."**

"Good observation Weasley," Moody grunted.

Ron blushed at the praise and a small smile graced his lips.

**They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.**

"Harry will be able to do it," Oliver said with conviction.

**Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century.**

Oliver nodded his head furiously, causing Angelina, Katie and Alicia to shake their heads in amusement.

**He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.**

" **That one!" he called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side."**

**Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.**

Several people winced.

**"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above — Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"**

"You make a good leader Mr. Potter," Kingsley said. The adults minus Umbridge, Fudge, Snape and Percy nodded in agreement.

**Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.**

"That's my seeker!" Oliver said proudly.

"Thanks Oliver," Harry said amused.

**They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.**

"That poor key." Luna said dreamily causing many to give her weird looks.

**"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.**

**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.**

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, the tension had lessened with the easy task.

**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.**

"That's what Professor Dumbledore meant at the leaving feast back in first year!" Neville shouted before turning red when everyone turned to stare at him, some raised questioning eyebrows so he elaborated. "At the end of the feast Ron received points for defeating a chess set."

"Oh." Was heard throughout the hall.

"Bloody hell." Fred said.

"I didn't know he meant a giant chess set." George said.

" **Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.**

" **It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."**

McGonagall turned even more pale. _'I hope none of them got hurt.'_

**Behind the white pieces they could see another door.**

" **How?" said Hermione nervously.**

" **I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."**

**He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.**

"You're going to be actual pieces?" Molly screeched clutching at her husband.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly.

"Wait." Bill said, everyone turned to look at him. "It wasn't like real wizards chess was it?" Everyone turned to the trio.

Ron winced but no one but Harry and Hermione noticed, Hermione squeezed his hand and Harry clapped his back. "You'll see." Was all Ron would say.

" **Do we — er — have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded.**

 **Ron turned to the other two.** " **This needs thinking about…" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…"**

**Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess —"**

"We weren't offended," Harry said.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "And it was really lucky you were with us, we couldn't of got past that task without you."

Ron blushed in embarrassment.

" **We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."**

" **Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle."**

" **What about you?"**

" **I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.**

"That's Ron's favorite piece," Charlie said nodding.

**The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took.**

"How were you able to protect all three of your pieces and still win?" Sally-Anne asked.

"He wasn't able to." Harry said quietly but everyone still heard him.

McGonagall groaned clutching at the arms of her chair.

"What?" Molly gasped, paling even further.

Harry sighed, "You'll see, just remember we're all fine now."

"That doesn't make us feel any better." Arthur sighed, he was also pale.

" **White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes… look…"**

**A white pawn had moved forward two squares.**

**Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?**

" **Harry — move diagonally four squares to the right."**

**Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, face down.**

Several people winced.

" **Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."**

**Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger.**

"Oh no." Several people gasped.

"That's not good," said a pale Susan.

**He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.**

**"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think…"**

**The white queen turned her blank face toward him.**

" **Yes…" said Ron softly, "It's the only way… I've got to be taken."**

"NO!" The adults, Weasley's and every friend of Ron's said.

"You...you can't!" Molly yelled.

"Ron," Ginny croaked grabbing her brothers hand.

"I was fine," he assured the great hall.

" **NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.**

"I was so scared you were going to be hurt," Hermione said in a small voice.

" **That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"**

"Very noble Mr. Weasley," Sprout said dabbing at her eyes.

" **But —"**

" **Do you want to stop Snape or not?"**

" **Ron —"**

" **Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"**

**There was no alternative.**

" **Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won."**

**He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor —**

The majority of the hall winced and paled even further.

Molly looked as if she was about to faint, Arthur was holding her tight as tears rolled down her face.

Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Ginny were looking at their brother in horror, how was he alright after that?

Percy looked like he wanted to check on his brother, but he didn't know if he was welcome or not.

**Hermione screamed but stayed on her square — the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.**

"My poor baby," Molly muttered.

**Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.**

**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron,**

"You didn't stay?" Fred snapped.

"We couldn't." Harry said fiercely. "Ron told us to go and we weren't sure if the board would reset itself or not, neither Hermione or I would've been able to beat the game, we had no other choice."

"They did the right thing," Ron said shooting his brother a look. "If not I would've got hit for no reason."

"They're right." McGonagall said. "The board would've reset itself after five minutes."

**Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.**

" **What if he's —?"**

" **He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?"**

" **We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."**

**They had reached another door.**

" **All right?" Harry whispered.**

" **Go on."**

**Harry pushed it open.**

**A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.**

Moody and Remus narrowed their eyes at the book.

 _'Quirrell.'_ Moody thought.

" **I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."**

"At least you didn't have to fight that one." Dean said trying to diffuse the tension, needless to say it didn't work.

**He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.**

" **Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"**

**They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.**

_'I'd like to see how Potter solves this.'_ Snape thought smugly.

Some people leaned forward looking interested.

" **Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:**

**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**

**Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,**

**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**

**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**

**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**

**Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.**

**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**

**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**

**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**

**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**

**Second, different are those who stand at either end,**

**But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;**

**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**

**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**

**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**

**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**

Most of the room were staring at the book in confusion.

"A riddle," Cho said.

"I'd be stuck in there forever," Lily Moon said.

"Me too," Tracey muttered.

**Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.**

_'Of course it would be Granger.'_ Snape thought bitterly.

" **Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."**

" **But so will we, won't we?"**

"You forgot who you have with you," Ron said proudly.

Hermione blushed, Harry and Ginny noticed, they both exchanged knowing smirks.

**"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."**

" **But how do we know which to drink?"**

" **Give me a minute."**

**Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.**

Snape mentally groaned.

"How long did it take you?" Neville asked.

"Five minutes max." Harry said smiling at the blushing girl.

" **Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone."**

 **Harry looked at the tiny bottle.** " **There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."**

Remus groaned, "Of course."

"You're going in alone," Ginny sighed.

**They looked at each other.**

" **Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"**

**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.**

" **You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."**

Snape stared at him incredulously.

"You actually thought you could hold him off?" Theodore Nott asked staring at Harry as though he was crazy, which he most certainly was if he thought a first year could hold off Snape.

Harry shook his head. "No, but I knew that I had to try."

 _'Foolish Gryffindor.'_ Snape sneered. _'If he didn't think he could hold me off he shouldn't of gone.'_

" **But Harry — what if You-Know-Who's with him?"**

Umbridge shot the book a glare.

**"Well — I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."**

"Luck." Remus said incredulously. "You were counting on luck?"

Harry shrugged.

Remus groaned. "Promise me you'll never count on luck again."

Harry stared at him for a moment before answering, "I can try."

The adults groaned while Hermione shook her head.

**Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.**

The twins waggled their eyebrows suggestively and Ron turned red. _'Harry can't like Hermione, right?'_ He thought desperately.

"Ew." Hermione and Harry said at the same time causing them to look at each other and laugh, everyone turned to look at them.

"Sorry." Harry chuckled. "It's just that I do love Hermione, just I lover her like a sister so thinking of her like that is just ew no...just no."

"Yeah, Harry's my brother." Hermione said seriously. "I love him, but not like that."

Ron inwardly sighed in relief.

" **Hermione!"**

" **Harry — you're a great wizard, you know."**

Many people nodded in agreement causing Harry to blush.

" **I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.**

" **Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Harry —be careful! "**

"I was so scared that I'd never see him again," Hermione said sadly. Ron and Harry each squeezed one of her hands.

**"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"**

"Doubted me did you?" Hermione asked in mock anger.

"Never," Harry replied grinning.

" **Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.**

" **It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.**

" **No — but it's like ice."**

" **Quick, go, before it wears off."**

" **Good luck — take care."**

" **GO!"**

**Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.**

"That was so strange," Hermione said.

**Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.**

" **Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.**

**It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire — then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.**

**There was already someone there — but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.**

"Who is it?" Everyone asked.

"I don't know." Madam Pince said closing the book. "That's the end of the chapter."

"Why don't you read Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Fudge eyed him for a moment. "Fine, yes whatever."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, I will post the chamber of secrets as soon as I get the notes organized

Cornelius Fudge opened the book and began to read. **"The Man with Two Faces."** He looked up with a confused expression. "That doesn't make sense."

"If you read Cornelius I'm sure it will all make sense," Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle.

**It was Quirrell.**

"Quirrell!" Everyone except those who knew shouted.

"That idiot was after the stone?" Several people asked.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ernie said. "He could barely form a sentence."

**"You!" gasped Harry.**

"I really wasn't expecting it to be him," Harry said.

 **Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.** " **Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."**

"Wait," Alicia said. "Are you telling me that he faked his stutter."

"Yes," Harry said.

"Bloody hell!" Fred shouted.

"That stutter was annoying as hell!" George added.

Everyone around the hall voiced their agreement.

" **But I thought — Snape —"**

"So did I." Several people muttered.

" **Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he?**

"Yes." Fred and George said causing Snape to glare at them.

**So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat.**

Despite the tension several people couldn't help but chuckle.

**Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"**

"I really can't believe it," Lisa said quietly. "That whole time he was faking it."

**Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.**

" **But Snape tried to kill me!"**

"Obviously not." Snape snapped. "I assure you it wouldn't have taken me more than one attempt had I tried."

"Severus!" All the adults sans Umbridge and Fudge yelled.

"Now really Severus that wasn't necessary," McGonagall said.

" **No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match.**

"That was really lucky," Bill said.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "If you would've come from another direction you wouldn't of been able to knock him over."

Hermione paled, thinking about what would've happened to Harry if Quirrell wouldn't of been stopped.

**She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter curse, trying to save you."**

"What?" Most of the hall yelled.

"Snape was trying to save you?" Dean asked incredulously.

"But what would he try to save you?" Padma asked.

"Yeah, everyone knows he hates you," Lavender said.

"Be that as it may, Potter is a student and as a teacher it is my responsible to protect the students, even him." Snape said as though it pained him to say.

The Slytherins gave Snape odd looks.

 _'Is that really why he saved Potter?'_ Draco asked himself giving his godfather a piercing look.

" **Snape was trying to save me?"**

"I still can't believe it." Harry and Ron both muttered at the same time.

"Thank you Severus," Remus said sincerely.

"Yes, thank you." Molly and Arthur both said.

Snape looked at Remus then the Weasley parents and nodded.

" **Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match?** **He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really… he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching.**

"Is that why you watched the match sir?" Terry asked.

"Indeed it was Mr. Boot," Dumbledore answered.

**All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular…and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."**

"No you aren't!" All of Harry's friends yelled.

"Don't you dare touch him." Ginny snarled under her breath, Harry heard her and looked at her shocked, she turned red and looked away.

**Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody yelled causing most of the hall to jump.

" **You're too nosy to live, Potter.**

"Thanks," Harry said dryly.

**Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."**

" **You let the troll in?"**

" **Certainly.**

"He let the troll in!" Everyone who hadn't figured it out at the beginning of the chapter shouted.

**I have a special gift with trolls — you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there?**

"He says that like it's something to be proud of!" Megan said horrified.

"I'm definitely jealous of that gift," George said.

"So am I dear brother of mine," Fred said pompously. "So am I."

Molly and the teachers were too worried to say anything to them.

 **Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me,** **went straight to the third floor to head me off —**

"That's why you and Ron saw him when you went to get Hermione on Halloween!" A fourth year from the Ravenclaw table shouted.

"It make sense now," the girl next to her said.

**and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death,**

Molly, Hermione and Ginny winced at the thought.

**that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly."**

Snape turned to glare at the book in Fudge's hands.

Fred and George snickered.

"That's too bad," Lee said airily. Luckily for him no adult heard, although it did cause the twins to laugh harder.

" **Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."**

"What mirror?" Remus asked although he had an idea which mirror it was.

**It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.**

"What?" Many people throughout the hall shouted.

"Why is the Mirror of Erised there?" Justin asked confused.

"It must be the last protection," Susan said.

"If that's the case then what was protecting the stone before Christmas?" Hannah asked.

Everyone turned to look at the headmaster.

"Before Christmas the stone was in that chamber with other protections," Dumbledore said.

Several adults exchanged looks, why did he had the mirror in the end?

" **This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"**

"No," Molly whimpered. "He needs to get there now."

**All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.**

"That puts his attention back on you and I don't think that's a good idea," Arthur said sounding worried.

"Maybe you should think about escaping," Charlie suggested.

"He would of most likely tried to kill me if I tried." Harry said causing many people to wince. "Besides I went down there to protect the stone, if I didn't do that than everything the three of us did would've been for nothing."

"Your life is more important than a stone," Remus said.

"No." Harry shook his head, when many people gave him incredulous or horrified looks he elaborated. "You'll see why the stone was more important." Everyone who didn't know about Voldemort exchanged looks.

" **I saw you and Snape in the forest —" he blurted out.**

Several students snickered while Fred and George wagged their eyebrows suggestively causing more snickering, which in turn helped relieve some tension.

"Enough!" Snape snapped while glaring at the twins.

" **Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me — as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"**

"What?" Everyone who didn't know yelled.

"You-Know-Who?" Neville asked looked terrified.

"But how?" Asked a scared second year.

"He is lying!" Umbridge yelled. "He Who Must Not Be Named is dead!"

"Please continue to read Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "You will soon all see the truth."

**Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. "I see the Stone… I'm presenting it to my master… but where is it?"**

"That's a good question," Kevin Ertwhistle muttered. "Is it in the mirror?"

**Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.**

"Good boy," Moody grunted.

**"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."**

Snuffles whimpered and Remus looked down ashamed.

**"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other.**

"You should be mature enough not to take your anger out on an eleven year old boy." Tonks said more harshly then Harry thought she was capable of. Snape just sent her a glare and said nothing.

**But he never wanted you dead."**

Harry snorted.

**"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing — I thought Snape was threatening you…"**

**For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.**

" **Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions — he is a great wizard and I am weak —"**

" **You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.**

"Voldemort was in the school?" Most of the hall yelled.

"What?" Molly shrieked. "He...he...he was here? He was at Hogwarts?" She looked as though she were about to faint.

Many of the first and second years looked as though they were going to cry.

**"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bill asked, not completely sure he wanted to know the answer.

Several people were looking at Harry fearfully, You-Know-Who isn't in there with him is he?

**"I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…**

"In my opinion the weak ones are the people who blindly follow a figurehead, whether he be good or evil," Harry said. "Especially one as hypocritical as Voldemort."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Voldemort is all about blood purity yet he himself is a half-blood," Harry said matter of fact.

"What?" Everyone who didn't know this fact shouted.

"Impossible!" Several Slytherins yelled.

"It's true," Harry said. "He told me himself, twice."

"No he didn't!" Umbridge yelled. "Because he is not back!"

The hall broke off into whispered conversations.

"I don't believe it," Pansy said.

"Me either," Draco said. "I'll ask father, he'll know."

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled standing up after a minute of talking. "I'm sure we will read soon enough the truth of Voldemorts lineage, but I can tell you now that yes he is a half-blood. Now Cornelius if you would be so kind as to continue reading."

None of the Slytherins would believe it until they heard it from the Dark Lords mouth, or in this case quoted in the book from him.

Cornelius stared at Dumbledore for a moment then continued to read.

**Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me."**

Harry involuntarily winced, remembering how he punishes his followers, Hermione and Ron noticed and exchanged worried glances.

**Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts,**

"He broke into Gringotts?" Cho asked in disbelief.

"I can't believe he didn't get caught," Marietta said. "He doesn't seem smart enough to get away with breaking into Gringotts."

"Well he did full everyone here," Marcus Belby pointed out.

"True," Marietta said.

**he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…"**

**Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley — how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.**

"It's not your fault Harry," Hermione said gently. "You were eleven, you weren't expected to know."

 **Quirrell cursed under his breath.** " **I don't understand… is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"**

"Would he of gotten the stone if he had?" Katie asked.

"No," Dumbledore said. "The stone had protections on it making it unbreakable, there was only one way to get the stone."

 **Harry's mind was racing.** **What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it — which means I'll see where it's hidden!**

"Good," Moody said. "You have a good mind Potter."

**But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?**

"He was much to busy talking to himself," Harry sighed. "He probably wouldn't of noticed anyway."

**He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over.**

"Oh no," Molly moaned.

**Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself.**

"Total nutter," Ron muttered.

" **What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"**

The tension in the room grew tenfold.

"M..m...master?" Neville squeaked horrified.

**And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.**

"What?" Molly shrieked horrified clutching at Arthur's arm.

" **Use the boy… Use the boy…"**

"What?" Most of all hall shouted.

"No!" Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, Katie and Angelina yelled.

 **Quirrell rounded on Harry.** " **Yes — Potter — come here."**

**He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.**

"The number of times he's had me tied up and released me," Harry shook his head. "You'd think he'd realize he would have an easier time of it if he didn't give me a chance to fight."

Everyone was staring at him like he'd grown two heads.

"What do you mean he's had you tied up a number of times?" Katie asked afraid of the answer.

Harry sighed, "You'll see."

" **Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."**

 **Harry walked toward him.** **I must lie, he thought desperately. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.**

"You can't lie Harrikins," Fred said seriously.

Snape shook his head. "The Dark Lord will know you're lying, he's an expert ligilimens."

"He is not back!" Umbridge screeched.

**Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban.**

Most of the hall looked sick.

"It's even more disgusting now that we actually know what it is." Hermione said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

**He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.**

**He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first.**

"I would've thought you were mental if you didn't look scared," Ron said seriously.

**But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket — and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow — incredibly —he'd gotten the Stone.**

There was silence for a minute.

"How did you get the stone?" Parvarti asked.

"That doesn't make sense," Sue Li said.

"How is that possible?" Michael asked.

"If you let Minister Fudge read I'm sure we'll all find out," Dumbledore said kindly.

**"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"**

**Harry screwed up his courage.** " **I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I — I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."**

"That's actually not bad," George said.

**Quirrell cursed again.**

_'The Dark Lord actually bought thought?'_ Snape asked himself incredulously.

**"Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?**

"Yes!" The room shouted.

**But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.**

**"He lies… He lies…"**

"Where's that voice coming from?" A frightened Hufflepuff first year asked.

**"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"**

**The high voice spoke again.** " **Let me speak to him… face-to-face…"**

Remus suddenly realized what the chapter title meant and his eyes widened in horror, Moody also figured it out and both of his eyes narrowed.

"What does that mean?" Squeaked a frightened looking Lavender.

**"Master, you are not strong enough!"**

"No!" Tonks gasped. "He's there?"

**"I have strength enough… for this…"**

**Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle.**

"Now's not the time to freeze." Moody grumbled.

**Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.**

**Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

Strangled screams and cries were heard throughout the hall.

Fudge stopped reading and he was staring at the book in shock, his face was pale and his eyes were wide as saucers. _'He's alive...You-Know-Who wasn't dead. This can't be, but everything in this book has to be true. No...no...well he may be able to possess people but there is no way he has a body agin...yes...that's it. I'll prove he didn't get a body back when we read the Potter boys fourth year. And the chapter title makes sense now.'_

"He had You-Know-Who on the back of his head?" Alicia shrieked.

"He was in our defense classroom for a year!" Katie yelled looking disturbed.

Everyone paled realizing they had Voldemort in the classroom with them all year.

"Bloody hell," Dean whispered.

"Merlin, he's alive." Percy whispered, to quietly for anyone else to hear.

"No...no...no." Umbridge spluttered. "This book must be wrong! Voldemort is dead!"

"You said it yourself Professor that everything in this book is the truth," Hermione said loudly. Umbridge looked furious.

Everyone began talking, this proved that Voldemort isn't dead, most of those who didn't believe Harry about his return now did. After all if he wasn't dead in the first place it isn't a stretch that he got his body back.

Fred and George all of a sudden paled. "What's wrong?" Bill asked them.

"We bounced snowballs-" Fred said slowly.

"Off the back of Quirrell's head-" George said looking stunned.

"So that means we were hitting Voldemort." Fred and George said together, everyone stared at them horrified until they spoke again. "Wicked!" They shouted before their faces broke out into grins.

"No that is not wicked!" Molly yelled. "He'll kill you if he finds out!"

"Molly I'm sure they'll be fine." Arthur said though he did look slightly worried. "He probably doesn't even know who it was." Molly didn't look appeased but said nothing else.

"He is back," Dumbledore said simply over the talking of the students. "Now if you would continue to read Cornelius."

Fudge was still pale and he looked as though he was in shock but he absentmindedly nodded his head and began to read in a shaky voice.

**"Harry Potter…" it whispered.**

**Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.**

Hermione and Ginny grabbed his hands tighter.

**"See what I have become?" The face said. "Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…**

"Though not always willingly." Harry said quietly, remembering Ginny back in second year.

**Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"**

"Oh no, he knows," Dennis squeaked.

**So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward.**

**"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me…**

"I'd rather die." Harry spat out. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What?" He snapped. "Do you honestly think I would ever join the psycho megalomaniac who murdered my parents?" He asked harshly, causing everyone to turn away quickly, and Hermione and Ginny to squeeze his hands in comfort.

**or you'll meet the same end as your parents… They died begging me for mercy…"**

"Don't believe him Harry," Remus said. "James and Lily would never."

"I know," Harry said. "I never believed it."

**"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.**

**Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.**

"Sick bastard," Bill spat. Molly was too frightened of Harry being in the room with Voldemort to say anything.

**"How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery… Yes, boy, your parents were brave… I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight…**

Snuffles whimpered and buried his head in his paws.

**but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you…**

Harry looked up at that, he didn't remember Voldemort saying that. _'What does he mean my mum didn't have to die?'_

Snape also looked up. _'Did the Dark Lord actually give her the chance to live?'_

The only other person who seemed to notice Voldemorts words were Moody and he narrowed his eyes.

**Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."**

**"NEVER!"**

McGonagall inwardly swelled with pride. _'My little lion.'_

**Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!"**

"Don't touch him!" Harry's old quidditch team, even to Harry's surprise Oliver shouted.

**and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar;**

Some discrete glances were sent towards Harry but he ignored them.

 **his head felt as though it was about to split in two;** **he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him.**

"What'd you do?" Colin asked.

Harry sighed, "You'll see." _'I don't why people keep asking, I'm not going to tell them.'_

**The pain in his head lessened — he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before his eyes.**

Some people were looking at Harry in awe others slightly fearful, Harry had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"Was that accidental magic?" Asked a seventh year Ravenclaw.

**"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck —**

Ginny looked like she wanted to jump through the book and kill Quirrell, and Remus looked as though he wanted to tear it apart.

**Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.**

**"Master, I cannot hold him — my hands — my hands!"**

**And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms — Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.**

More looks were shot at Harry, who was beginning to get very annoyed.

**"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.**

"Don't you dare!" Molly yelled.

 **Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse,** **but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face.**

"Good boy Potter," Moody grunted in approval.

"Your instincts seem to be always right," Hermione said.

**"AAAARGH!"**

**Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain —**

This caused many people to look confused.

**his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.**

**Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could.**

Kingsley and Moody both nodded in approval.

**Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off — the pain in Harry's head was building — he couldn't see — he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"**

"Thank Merlin," Tonks said in relief. "Someone is coming."

**He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down… down… down…**

"No!" Several people yelled.

**Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.**

"What's wrong with him?" Mandy asked.

"Am I missing something?" Charlie asked looking confused.

**He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.**

Several people raised questioning eyebrows.

**He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.**

The great hall was instantly relieved of tension.

"Thank Merlin," Tonks said.

**"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.**

Fred and George snorted.

"I don't think Harry would consider his afternoon to be all that pleasant," George said.

"Really?" Fred asked on mock surprise. "It seemed perfect to me."

Molly glared at her twins. "That isn't funny."

**Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick —"**

"He had a one track mind," Tracey said.

**"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."**

**"Then who does? Sir, I —"**

**"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."**

Tonks snorted. "Somehow I doubt that sir, you are the headmaster."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ahh yes, but the infirmary is the domain of Madam Pomfrey."

Several students chuckled at the way he referred to the hospital wing.

**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.**

"Of course," Ron said rolling his eyes. "You're a hero again so everyone is back on your side."

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.

" **Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows.**

Many of the students shook their heads.

"There were rumors of what happened," George said.

"But nothing came close to the truth," Fred added.

"Not even a little bit," Katie said.

**I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat.**

Most of the hall laughed.

"Boys!" Molly reprimanded. "What did I tell you? There was a rule about no blowing up toilet seats!"

"Well actually mum-" Fred began.

"We specifically remember you telling us not to blow up a toilet-" George continued.

"And we followed that rule-" Fred said.

"All we did was remove a toilet seat from the boys loo-" George said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So we didn't break any rule at all." Both twins said together cheerfully, this little speech of theirs caused the hall to erupt into even more laughter.

Molly looked like she was going to yell but Arthur grabbed her hand and shook his head. "Not now dear," he said quietly.

**No doubt they thought it would amuse you.**

"It did," Harry said smiling. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

Fred and George grinned. "Our pleasure," the twins said together.

**Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."**

"Ahh come on Madam Pomfrey," Fred whined.

"We cleaned it before we sent it," George said.

"What do you take us for?" Fred and George asked together causing everyone to chuckle.

"You don't want me to answer that." Pomfrey said although she did look a touch amused.

**"How long have I been in here?"**

**"Three days.**

"I was scared that whole time," Hermione said quietly. "Ron and I were so scared."

Harry gave her a small smile.

**Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."**

"I don't think that quite sums it up," Ron muttered. "We were worried as hell."

**"But sir, the Stone —"**

"You're right Tracey, he does have a one track mind," Daphne said.

**"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that,**

"Thank Merlin you arrived there in time," Molly said sounding relieved.

**although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."**

_'He shouldn't of been doing anything about it at all.'_ Molly thought angrily, she knows she's acting over protective but reading about that was terrifying.

**"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"**

" **We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left.**

 _'Then why wasn't he there sooner?'_ Remus thought. Some of the other adults were having the same thoughts.

 _'It shouldn't of taken him so long to get back.'_ Amelia Bones thought frowning.

**I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you."**

**"It was you."**

**"I feared I might be too late."**

**"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer –"**

"He doesn't mean the stone," Hermione said just above a whisper.

**"Not the Stone, boy, you — the effort involved nearly killed you.**

Snuffles whimpered and Remus visibly blanched.

Everyone looked at Harry, it was horrible to think at eleven he almost dies all because a maniac wanted a stone.

**For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had.**

Several people paled including all of the Weasley's minus Percy though he did look slightly horrified if you knew what to look for in him guarded expression.

"How close was he?" Molly asked, scared to know the answer.

"Very close," Pomfrey sighed. "He was very lucky Albus got there when he did, he wouldn't of made it otherwise."

Hermione and Ron looked horrified at the thought of Harry dying, Ginny didn't look much better.

**As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."**

"What?" Several students gasped.

"But won't Nicolas Flamel die?" Parvarti gasped.

" **Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —"**

" **Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted.** " **You did do the thing properly, didn't you?**

"They shouldn't of been doing anything." Snape said through gritted teeth glaring at the trio. "You three are lucky you aren't dead."

**Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."**

"I hate to say this," Kingsley said. "But I agree with Mr. Flamel, something like that is much too dangerous."

" **But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"**

" **They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."**

"That's so sad," Lavender said quietly.

 **Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.** " **To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."**

Draco rolled his eyes. _'Barmy old coot.'_

**"You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want!**

"Who wouldn't want that?" Pansy asked.

Daphne and Tracey rolled their eyes at their fellow Slytherin.

**The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."**

**Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.**

" **Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking… sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —"**

"You didn't say his name," Ron said sounding shocked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I just didn't know if he wouldn't want me to say the name in front of him or not."

" **Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."**

"So that's where you got that ridiculous saying," Justin said. The rest of the DA nodded knowing that Harry had said that before in DA meetings.

" **Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"**

"Yes he has!" Umbridge shouted, everyone ignored her.

"Professor?" Neville asked almost hesitantly. "Will he ever truly go away?"

Dumbledore looked his age as he sighed. "Yes, but it will not be easy."

" **No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share… not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die;** **he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies.**

"I hope you all remember that." Harry said loudly looking towards the Slytherin table causing some of them to shift uncomfortably.

**Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."**

"Unfortunately he came back," Harry muttered bitterly.

**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me… things I want to know the truth about…"**

Harry shook his head. _'I was so naive back then.'_

" **The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to,**

"Which is almost always," Harry muttered.

**in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."**

"You won't tell me the truth though either," Harry mumbled.

" **Well… Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"**

Everyone perked up instantly, all wanting to know the answer.

 **Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.** " **Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day… put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this… when you are ready, you will know."**

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm ready now." He said much louder than he meant to causing everyone to look at him.

Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly. "I dare say we will all find out while reading these books, if we don't I promise to tell you once we're done."

 **And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.** " **But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"**

"I would like to know the answer to that," Amelia said.

" **Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign… to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever."**

"Love?" Several people asked incredulously.

"Love is the most powerful magic of all," Luna said dreamily.

"Well said Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

**"It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."**

Several of the students still looked sort of confused but said nothing.

**Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak — do you know who sent it to me?"**

" **Ah — your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things… your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."**

Remus snorted," Among other things."

"I didn't think it wise to tell an impressionable eleven year old his father used to to play pranks," Dumbledore said sounding amused.

" **And there's something else…"**

" **Fire away."**

" **Quirrell said Snape —"**

" **Professor Snape, Harry."**

" **Yes, him —**

Fred and George snorted while Snape glared at Harry.

**Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"**

" **Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."**

" **What?"**

" **He saved his life."**

"What?" Many people shouted.

"Why would he hate his father for that?" Dean asked confused.

"I think the real question is why would anyone save Snape," Fred said seriously.

"Fred!" Molly yelled at her son, while Snape sent him a death glare and Fred just shrugged unapologetically.

" **What?"**

**"Yes…" said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt… I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace…"**

Remus looked skeptical. "Somehow I doubt that's what it was.

 _'I did it for Lily.'_ Snape thought to himself.

**Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.**

" **And sir, there's one more thing…"**

" **Just the one?"**

" **How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"**

"That's what we'd all like to know," Ernie said.

" **Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas,** **and between you and me, that's saying something.**

"So modest," Draco sneered.

 **You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it,** **otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life.**

"That was a brilliant idea sir," Anthony said.

"Thank you Mr. Goldstein," Dumbledore said.

**My brain surprises even me sometimes…"**

"Albus really," McGonagall said with a sigh.

Dumbledore chuckled and stroked his beard.

**"Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one,**

Most of the girls and some boys wrinkled their noses in disgust.

 **and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"** **He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth.**

**Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"**

"Ew," Lavender squealed.

**Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.**

Pomfrey smiled, approving of her description.

" **Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.**

" **Absolutely not."**

" **You let Professor Dumbledore in…"**

" **Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."**

" **I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…"**

"It won't work," Fred said.

" **Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."**

"What?" Fred shouted. "That's no fair!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ginny rolled her eyes," You are such a drama queen."

"Oi!" Fred shouted while George laughed.

**And she let Ron and Hermione in.**

" **Harry!"**

**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore.**

"You didn't look too good," Hermione said. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Thanks," Harry told her.

" **Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to — Dumbledore was so worried —"**

" **The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"**

**It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors.**

"Definitely." Several people said.

"The rumors were tame compared to the real story," Susan said.

**Harry told them everything:**

"Not everything." Ron and Hermione both said.

"You watered it down a bit," Hermione told him.

"Did you really want to know everything?" Harry asked.

"Well back then yes but now...I'm glad you didn't," Hermione said with a sigh.

**Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.**

"Glad we could entertain you," Hermione said dryly. Harry just sent her an amused smile.

" **So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"**

" **That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that — what was it? — 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"**

" **I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.**

Most of the hall snickered and Ron turned red.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"Don't apologize dear boy, most good wizards are a little off their rocker as you put it," Dumbledore said amused.

"That explains Harry then," Hermione said mock serious.

"Oi!" Harry said.

"I was kidding!" Hermione said giggling.

" **So what happened to you two?" said Harry.**

" **Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round — that took a while —and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall — he already knew — he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor."**

The adults all turned to Dumbledore who sighed and shook his head.

Moody was staring at him with his magical eye.

" **D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"**

"He better not of!" Molly shouted shooting the headmaster a look.

Snuffles growled quietly at the headmaster.

" **Well, " Hermione exploded, "if he did — I mean to say that's terrible — you could have been killed."**

" **No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help.**

Dark looks were exchanged by the adults, the trio also exchanged looks.

 _'We may be finally able to get him for this.'_ Umbridge smirked. _'Now all I need is proof.'_

**I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…"**

Remus turned to glare at the headmaster who wasn't looking at anyone.

" **Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course —**

"I wouldn't be so sure," Fred said with a smirk.

The Slytherins who heard Fred's comment shot him glares.

**you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you — but the food'll be good."**

"The feasts are always good." Ron said, his mouth watering thinking of all the food.

 **At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.** " **You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.**

**After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.**

" **I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?"**

" **Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be.**

Several students snorted while Pomfrey huffed causing several people to chuckle.

**"And you have another visitor."**

" **Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?"**

**Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke.**

**As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.**

" **It's — all — my — ruddy — fault!"**

"Well at least he realizes that," Molly said harshly.

"It wasn't his fault," Harry said trying to keep in temper. "We would've found out on our own, he just helped us find out sooner."

Molly shot a glare at Hagrid but otherwise said nothing.

**he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy!**

"He would've found out on his own," Dumbledore told Hagrid.

**I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"**

"Somehow I don't think he'd last as a muggle," Hermione said.

" **Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."**

"That's true," Padma said.

" **Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"**

" **VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying.**

Fred and George snickered.

**"I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads…"**

"Such a sweet boy," Molly said.

Ron rolled his eyes, his mother's mood was changing way too much today.

**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."**

" **It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously,**

Ron snickered and Hermione grimaced.

**and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.**

" **Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this…"**

**It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.**

"That was nice of him," Charlie said.

" **Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends,** **askin' fer photos… knew yeh didn' have any… d'yeh like it?"**

**Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.**

Harry smiled up at his favorite half giant who returned the smile.

**Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row.**

The twins made sounds of disgust.

**A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.**

**When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush,**

Harry rolled his eyes.

**and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.**

"That's so bloody annoying," Harry said loudly.

Most people looked embarrassed because they gawked at him at one point or another, some mostly Slytherins didn't believe him and just sent him glares.

**Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.**

" **Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…**

"Ahh, the goal of all teenage boys," Arthur said. Molly shot him a sharp look and he chuckled nervously.

" **Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."**

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.**

"Not for long," Ron said smugly.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"You'll see." Ron said as Draco shot him a glare.

" **Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."**

**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.**

Several of the Gryffindors smirked.

**Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out.**

**Let me see. Yes…First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley…" Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.**

"Thanks mate," Ron grumbled.

"Anytime," Harry smirked.

"… **for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**

"Way to go Ron!" Bill and Charlie said, causing Ron to blush.

**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"**

Percy turned red, he had been so proud of his brother.

"Prat." Fred and George said causing Percy to turn even more red.

**At last there was silence again.**

" **Second — to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**

"Nice play on words," Kingsley said.

**Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears.**

"I did not!" Hermione shouted.

Harry shot her an amused look causing her to turn red and turn away.

**Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up.**

" **Third — to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."**

"Brave little Harrikins." Fred said wiping away a fake tear.

Harry snorted and shook his head while several people laughed.

**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup — if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.**

**Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.**

" **There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."**

"Way to go Neville!" Several Gryffindors shouted.

 **Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place,** **so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table.**

The Slytherins glared at the Gryffindor table.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before.**

"I did too," Neville muttered. "In herbology."

**Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.**

Fred and George snickered.

 **Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin,** **"we need a little change of decoration."**

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry said causing everyone to turn to him. "You probably should've given us the points before the feast, it really wasn't fair to the Slytherins. Not that I'm not glad that we won mind you, but it isn't fair to the Slytherins who did work hard. For them to think they won then to take it out from under the. Anyways it's just a thought, but next time you should award any last minute points beforehand."

The hall looked at him shocked especially the Slytherins.

 _'Potter? Standing up for the Slytherins?'_ Snape thought giving Harry an appraising look.

Dumbledore sighed. "I will keep that in mind for next time."

**He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot.**

"I'm sure risking your life and almost dying didn't endear you to him," Remus pointed out.

Snape had to keep from snorting or rolling his eyes. "Hardly," he sneered.

**This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.**

Ron and Hermione sighed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You jinxed it," Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault something bad happens every year."

**It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls… he would never, ever forget tonight.**

**Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years.**

"Of course." Harry and Ron both said fondly causing Hermione to blush.

**Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.**

Several people snorted, Crabbe and Goyle just looked around stupidly.

 **And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets;** **notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly);**

"Never going to happen Mr Weasley I assure you," McGonagall said sharply.

**Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.**

**It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.**

Fred and George exchanged looks.

"Don't even think about it," Molly said sharply.

" **You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you — I'll send you an owl."**

"Bloody house-elf," Ron muttered.

"What house-elf?" Charlie asked.

"And what does an hour elf have to do with anything?" Bill asked.

Ron sighed, "You'll see."

" **Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:**

" **Bye, Harry!"**

" **See you, Potter!"**

" **Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.**

" **Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.**

"Oh great, does this mean we're going to have to read about the fat muggles again?" Fred asked.

Molly just pursed her lips but said nothing, she doesn't like the Dursley's either.

**He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together.**

**"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"** **It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.**

Ginny sighed. _'I was such a little fangirl, no wonder he never noticed me.'_

" **Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see —"**

" **Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs Weasley smiled down at them.**

" **Busy year?" she said.**

" **Very," said Harry.**

"Understatement," Bill said.

**"Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs Weasley."**

Molly smiled.

" **Oh, it was nothing, dear."**

" **Ready, are you?"**

**It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still moustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people.**

Many of the pure-bloods rolled their eyes.

"Filthy muggles," Pansy spat. Lucky for her no one but her fellow Slytherins heard.

**Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.**

Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes.

" **You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs Weasley.**

"No, actually my family members all have red hair," Harry said simply. "Well except for Hermione, Nev, Remus and Snuffles."

The Weasley's, Hermione and Remus beamed at him, Neville gave him a huge smile, glad Harry considered him family because he did too. Snuffles gave a loud happy bark causing many students to look at the dog oddly, he seemed almost human. The rest of the adults sans Umbridge, Snape and Fudge looked happy Harry found people who care about him.

" **In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.**

"So rude," Hannah said.

**Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.**

" **See you over the summer, then."**

" **Hope you have — er — a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.**

" **Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"**

Most of the hall laughed.

"That is the end of the book." Fudge said handing the book over to Umbridge.

Dumbledore stood up, "It is late, everyone should get to bed. Tomorrow morning we will have breakfast then begin to read book two. Everyone is dismissed."

All of the students got up and began to talk excitedly about everything they had read.

"We'll have to read about the chamber next" said Hermione, "Just think of all the rule-breaking we did" 

Ron and Harry groaned, oh they were so dead..


End file.
